The Morning Sun
by SpeshaSpak
Summary: Eywa has a plan for Tsu'tey, a plan he doesn't like. But like it or not, Tsu'tey has been mated to Jake Sully: Jarhead warrior, ex-dreamwalker, and the possible bane of Tsu'tey's existence. Slash, mpreg, AU, more info inside.
1. The New

**Summary: **Eywa has a plan for Tsu'tey, a plan he doesn't like. But like it or not, Tsu'tey has been mated to Jake Sully: Jarhead warrior, ex-dreamwalker, and the possible bane of Tsu'tey's existence. Slash, AU.

**Future warnings**: sex and mpreg.

This is AU as in Neytiri died and Jake has no Avatar anymore. Jake never became Toruk Makto and the final war at the end of the movie never happened. The Clan Leader and his mate are the only ones able to talk with Eywa. Details will be brought in later. Please see the glossary at the end for Na'vi translations.

Thanks for reading and please review!

_Italics _are for thoughts and the Na'vi language.

X*X

Tomorrow is _Ometia'Alog_, the first celebration of many, commemorating the dead that have died protecting their fellow Na'vi.

Tsu'tey wanders about his daily routine in a mixed sort of attitude; sadness for Neytiri dying, and happiness that he'll be able to celebrate her, and maybe, _finally_ let her go. Though he does not want to admit it, he knows that he is not the only one to feel this way about the female Na'vi.

Jake Sully.

The human has lost his Avatar as the demons call it, and now is stuck in his inferior body that requires a machine to get around. Tsu'tey wants to feel sorry for him, but his anger and pride will not let him. Because if Jake hadn't shown up into _their _world, Neytiri would still be alive and they would be mates.

Jake has not only ripped his mate away, he's ripped her life away from him too.

His ear flicks at a random flying plant seed that floats by, irritated...at _everything_. Now he has no one. In a rage, his hands squeeze on the sapling he's been skinning, cracking it. He throws it down and walks off in a huff, deciding that, no, he doesn't need to make anything for the _Fekd_. There are others.

Jake Sully can do it for all he cares.

He calls his ikran and is soon soaring above the trees, the cool air breezing across his skin. The ikran flies in circles a few times, then darts over the waterfalls, unsure of what to do without its rider communicating with it. The spray tickles Tsu'tey's feet as the ikran flies low over the rushing water, flashes of bioluminescent fauna glowing beneath.

Tsu'tey breathes in deeply, inhaling the clean and pure scent of his homeland. The air pushes away his angry thoughts and feelings until his mind achieves a state of numbness.

In this moment, he feels nothing.

_'Tsu'tey.'_

His eyes open at Eywa's steady voice, and he reluctantly focuses his thoughts to talk to her. _'Yes, Eywa?'_ The ikran hovers in the air, obviously hearing their thoughts and knows not to make any sudden moves in any direction as the Na'vi makes the sacred union with his Goddess, connecting their minds.

Eywa sees the red dusting of turmoil over his thoughts, the black sparks fritting over the edges of his mind. The anger.

Tsu'tey sees the pink and blue and green of her presence, pure and beautiful. The color yellow-the color of question-is smeared around in swirls. She is curious.

_'You have a new mate', _Eywa says.

Tsu'tey almost falls of his ikran in shock. '_That...What? No. Neytiri...'_

_'-is with me now. Surely you did not think you would remain alone forever?'_

The Na'vi shakes his head in denial, his brow lowered. '_I cannot bare to connect myself so deeply with another when I've...already lost so much.'_

_'You will. It is your destiny to be mates. Both of your fates are entwined together. You cannot escape it.'_

His thoughts cloud with anger at her, but his inner voice remains even, _'I cannot. There is no one left for me.'_

_'Do not let yourself be alone when you do not have to be, Tsu'tey. Do you not wish to be happy?'_

_'I do! But, Eywa, it is too soon, so soon after—'_

_'You must let her go, for she has done the same with you. Do not feel guilt for her death, but feel happiness for her life. You will get nothing from this life if you do not move on.'_

He remains silent for a period of time, unable to deny the truth to her words. Then, _'But how can I give my mate the attention she deserves if I am still in love with Neytiri?'_

_'Neytiri is dead. Your love means much to her even in death, but at the same time it is wasted. Maybe you would like to know who your mate is before taking such a strong stance?'_

His hands clench into the flesh of his legs, but he concedes nonetheless, '_Yes, I would.'_

The blue—the color of happiness—burst of light on the surface of her mind calms him and humbles him, and the anger fades away to pure curiosity as to whom Eywa has chosen for him.

'_You will be brought together by your shared grief, for the loss of the same person.'_

Confused, Tsu'tey's mind runs through the possibilities, for there are many people who have lost a friend in Neytiri.

_'This person...is not someone you are emotionally fond of, but I know that this will change.'_

_Well that narrows it down_, he thinks sarcastically; there are many people he is not "emotionally fond of". '_Eywa, please just tell me.'_

Her laugh sounds like the greatest music. _'Oh, Tsu'tey, you are very naive for such a strong warrior! It seems that in your constantly mocking him, you have lost much of your previous valor!'_

_'Him?' _Is all he can think, becomes more apprehensive. Two male Na'vi being mated is not common, but it happens occasionally.

'_Yes, your mate is a male. Do you have an idea now of who it is?'_

He takes a moment to put the facts together; male, connection to Neytiri, doesn't like him...mocking...

A sense of foreboding stills his eyes. _'Eywa, this mate...he is Na'vi?'_

He feels her smile, _'In his true form, yes.'_

His breathing picks up, tail moving back and forth, agitated as he guides the ikran to land on a grassy cliff, no longer wanting to be in the air. His feet touch the ground as he slides off the creature and then sends it away.

_'Eywa, surely this mate is not...not, that demon!'_

_'It pains me that you would call him such, Tsu'tey.'_

"_Poan kawng_!" Tsu'tey yells, wishing she could understand that him being mated to a human is just...horrible and goes against everything he's ever stood for.

_'Calm yourself. You have not gotten the opportunity to get to know him, he is not of the Sky People in mind, Tsu'tey. His soul is with the Na'vi. He has saved us from his very kind! Surely this means something to you?'_

_'Why...why have you chosen him for me? Why not...someone else? You know I do not-'_

_'I have chosen him because you two are much alike, believe it or not. Think about this. And you are both very lonely right now. You need each other. You will understand each other better than anyone else. You both have a warrior's soul; mating you with any other being would leave you empty, Tsu'tey; you need the fire, the fight. And Jakesully is it.'_

Tsu'tey sighs, his ears folded back. "I will try, Eywa. For you."

_'That is all I ask.'_

_'If I should be mated to this...human, how will I go about starting a relationship? We're not even friends...'_

_'Than that will be what you do first. A mating without friendship is like a mansion built upon sand, Tsu'tey.'_

_'I'm not sure how I would even do that...'_

_'You can start by helping him; he grows weary of asking others for things he cannot reach, and others carrying him to his bed. Assisting him will be a step in the right direction. Do not let him see the ignorant side of yourself, for you are far better than that.'_

Tsu'tey sighs, and begins his trek back to the clan. _'Yes, that sounds easy enough. Thank you, Eywa.'_

Her presence in his mind glows and then recedes from his thoughts.

As he walks in a long and graceful gait, he thinks about the future of his clan, and the beginning of his new matehood with Jakesully, a human among Na'vi.

* * *

When he gets back to his spot of twining together saplings for Neytiri's resting place, it is nearly dark, and glowing seeds of the Hometree are floating around the beginnings of the wooden structure he is creating. He takes a moment to look up at the stars, wondering if Neytiri is looking down at him from the shadows of the sky.

He adds a few more branches before it is time to go to sleep, and recalling Eywa's words from earlier, makes his way to where the human is working on a _Stuia_, a special type of figurine made of leaves and fauna to be placed on top of the dirt where Neytiri's body will rest.

As he wonders into the clearing, it's apparent that Jakesully is almost done with said figurine from where he sits on the ground next to his machine; the small tower of glowing plants is elaborate. Tsu'tey stops about ten meters away, watching as the human's small hands wrap a vine around the middle and then thread it through the top of the _Stuia_. A few moonlillies later, and the figuring is complete and beautiful, glowing and sparkling.

He steps closer as the human yawns, setting the figurine on the ground before he pulls himself onto the chair, watching as he picks it up again to look it over, alien blue eyes illuminated by the soft light that casts its glow onto his simple clan clothes; a necklace with ikran teeth, loincloth, and shoes made out of animal skin. His hair, Tsu'tey thinks, is wierd; lighter than the Na'vi and newly grown out, the strands just touching his cheekbones. No braids or beads.

The Na'vi steps into the clearing and Jake looks up, his curious eyes quickly narrowing in anger. "Suppose you've come to pick on me some more, huh? Tell me, Tsu'tey, what do I have to do to make up Neytiri's death to you? Though I suppose there is nothing, right?" Jake snorts softly.

Tsu'tey swallows his pride, "I not come to mock you, Jakesully." The English sounds thick on his tongue, unaccustomed to speaking this language. "Let me see." He gestures to the _Stuia_, trying to keep his voice undemanding.

Jake watches him wearily before slowly handing it over, eyeing him carefully as the long blue fingers hold it gently and turn it around to see from different angles. "This nice. I have not finished the _Fekd_ yet, so I fear I must wake very early for it to be complete by time festival arrives." He places the ornament on top of its destined place, knowing that the human cannot reach.

Jake looks up at him, confused at the amicable tone and action. No words come forth.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Why?"

In one move the Na'vi bends down and picks Jake up into his arms, the human's unclothed skin soft against his own. In the dark, the blue and white contrast so sharply it appears as the rest of the color has been sucked from the world.

"Hey! What the hell?" Jake struggles in his hold. "Tsu—"

"Well, you cannot get there by yourself. Do you really wish to ask another?"

Jake frowns. "Why are you—"

"That is not of the matter." The alien is light and _small_ in his arms as he carries him back to their tree. Like a child.

"I still don't understand! You hate me, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

Tsu'tey chuckles slightly, but it sounds more like a rough and stuttering growl. "I not hate you, Jakesully."

"Well you hated me before! What changed?"

"_Ke'u_." He arrives at the tree and bends down slightly before taking a huge jump, feeling the small left hand dig into his right shoulder as the air rushes past them both. He lands in the makeshift bedroom lightly, balanced on the balls of his feet, having to duck down because of the low ceiling. Since the human, in the absence of his avatar body, preferred to not to sleep up high in the tree in the cocoons, the Omaticaya had decided to build him a Sky People-based room, with Jake's instructions. Tsu'tey had grudgingly allowed it with some persuasion from the clan.

He puts Jake on the bed of leaves and grass gently before turning his back on him to look out at Pandora, not wanting to leave just yet.

Jake watches the green light from Tsu'tey's bioluminescent spots reflect on the wood of the treehouse for several moments, to the long tail that twitches at the end, a cat-like gesture of attentiveness, and wishes for his Na'vi body back so bad his heart aches. He longs to run miles, slender limbs taking him yards at a time across the beautiful landscape, the air whipping his long braid, feet pounding against the earth.

As if hearing his thoughts, the Na'vi's ear cocks towards him before he turns his head to look at him. The expression in the large golden eyes is unreadable. Jake's smaller blue eyes meet his, and they stare at each other for a long while, though there is no hostility. It is obvious to him that Tsu'tey has changed somehow. Neytiri's death, perhaps? Such a sudden change in his attitude must have been caused by an outside source.

Tsu'tey shifts. "Good night, Jakesully," he says in accented English, struggling to make the words right. Eywa, this language is difficult.

"_Sìltsan_ _t'xon_, Tsu'tey," Jake says back in Na'vi, the words foreign on his human tongue.

The Na'vi nods and jumps out of the treehouse, and the flash of blue tail and black braid is the last Jake sees of him. Jake stares at the empty space for awhile, before rolling over and closing his eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Poan kawng_- he's evil!

_Ke'u_ - nothing

_Sìltsan_ _t'xon_ - good night


	2. The Knowing

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I know I said next Thursday, but I just couldn't wait until then... Thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day everytime I read one :) I hope all of you that have this on your Story Alerts enjoy this chapter, and thanks to all the people that faved. I respond to all my reviews! I luv you guys seriously...:D

**Story Notes**: Tsu'tey's accent is very thick in this, so that's why his English is subpar if you were wondering :) Unfortunately my writing of his voice isn't very consistent *glum* The P.O.V switches around at times, so sorry about that too (believe me, I have trouble even keeping it in the right tense) Not many details revealed yet, but they're coming :) I plan on updating weekly by the way, so expect a new chapter every week.

+Despite the war not happening, Jake managed to hold off the R.D.A for a period of time; that's why in this chapter Eywa says he saved them. But the R.D.A are going to continue to attack.

+More plot comes in this chapter.

+Sorry for any mistakes regarding the Na'vi language, if you see any, please correct me.

+Mo'at died during the Hometree attack. I wanted to put her in this story because I liked her a lot in the movie, but honestly I couldn't find room and her being there during the future chapters would complicate things...so I'm taking the easy way out. Of course, this an AU afterall, I guess I'm allowed some liberties...

As usual, translations at the end!

/end extremely long intro

X*X

Jake's mind pulls away from the grasping arms of sleep with a sense of vertigo as he watches the ceiling move up above, then the pretty sky overhead and then feels cold air assaulting his skin. Gasping, he jerks upright, hands struggling to find purchase in his off-kilter world. They knock against something, and it takes him a few more moments to realize that someone's carrying him away from the tree. Lethargic, all he sees is the side of Tsu'tey's face.

Goosebumps alight his arms as the freezing air moves past him. "I'm cold," he murmurs, not bothering with pride as he's still half-asleep. "What are you doin'?" In the corner of his vision he sees the tail slowly moving back and forth, and looks up the see the Na'vi's ears pressed forward, intent and determined.

"We are going to see Eywa."

Jake sharply inhales, his mind coming awake fully. "What? Eywa...why? Are we gonna die or something?"

Tsu'tey doesn't laugh, but he smirks slightly. "No, we are not going to die. She told me to fly my ikran over the waterfall, so I going to do just that."

"Wait a minute, why do_ I _have to come? I thought only the Clan Leader and their mate could talk with her..."

Tsu'tey doesn't reply for a moment. "Perhaps that has changed," he says after a few seconds.

"You could've at least put me in my wheelchair," Jake grumbles, but settles down.

It's early morning on Pandora, and the calls and chatters of the native animals along with the waking of the clan is all he can hear, like the whole planet is waking up.

He might of fallen asleep again, because when he opens his eyes they're at the clearing. Tsu'tey hollers and his ikran seems to fall from the sky, his landing almost shaking the land below them. The Na'vi sets him atop it before climbing on in front of him. Jake's about to lean back on the heels of his hands but when the beast jumps off the cliff his arms shoot forward, locking around Tsu'tey's waist. Pressed against the Na'vi's back, he feels hopelessly small.

They soar over the water, the wind pushing strongly at him and making the numerous braids on Tsu'tey's head whip around. The sound of the falling water crashing down is mesmerizing and the steady bunching of muscles against his shins makes it all the more peaceful.

Suddenly, a potent iridescent glow fills his mind, and he's filled with such a feeling of awe that his eyes open wide. "Wow..." He murmurs as the Goddess' presence fills his mind. "Wow." It's an alien sensation, but not unpleasant. Momentarily he's confused on how to separate their thoughts from each other, but eventually his own come back to him; their awareness running fully parallel.

He _feels_ her happiness, her smile. '_I feel likewise humbled, Jakesully, savior of the Na'vi race and Pandora.' _Her tone is smooth with only a slight inflection, like flowing water.

Jake gapes, unable to believe the astounding presence in his mind. She continues, '_I regret having to put more of a burden of you, Jakesully, but this must be done. I would like you to listen what I have to say, garnering that Tsu'tey has not told you, as I expected he would not, though he is changing.'_

_'Yes, I have noticed. Last night...he was different. Please tell me what you have in mind, Eywa, I'm curious. I'm willing to do anything for the people.'_ His response comes automatically, his own voice echoing in his mind.

The slow nod isn't seen, but he feels it nonetheless. _'The Na'vi race is dwindling, Jakesully. Female Na'vi are conceiving less and less. I have a theory this is do to the large quantity of human materials in the water they drink, diminishing their chances to produce offspring. Fixing this...problem, is beyond my ideas of balance. Do you understand?'_

_'Yeah. The same thing once happened on my planet over fifty years ago, but we had pills to...'_ He stops when he realizes that She probably doesn't know what a pill is. _'...things the women would eat to counteract this.'_

Her laugh is like a melody. _'If only we could do that here! No plants have a property such as to make the chances of reproduction better. And so the Na'vi race have gone on. Right now the chance of a Na'vi female conceiving is one to fifty. It is very rare.'_

In front of him Tsu'tey tenses, and he has to wonder whether the same conversation is going on in his head. Maybe not. Jake figures it's wholly possible that she can talk to them both at the same time.

_'Before I tell you more, I have to tell you this: I know your past mate has joined me here. She tells me often that you need to let her go, that you should move on with your life. She also watches over you right now. She understands the task you must undertake, and wishes you best and good luck. Take these words seriously.'_

_'Would it be possible...to talk to her? Just for a few minutes...'_

A twinge of sadness ripples through his thoughts in the form of a limpid teal color, '_I am afraid not. It seems I am the only one who is able to communicate this way. I have tried to enable the dead and the living to speak to each other, but there is a...barrier. Essentially, the dead and the living are two different species, they seem unable to speak.'_

_'I...understand,'_ he sends through the link, disappointed. God, what he would do for one more minute, a _few seconds_ with her. Her face swims in the forefront of his mind, more beautiful than he ever imagined; a pang of pure loss that never seems to go away.

'_Do not grieve, Jakesully. Keep her in your thoughts and your heart, and that will sustain you. I have chosen a new mate for you.'_

Jake can't believe what he's hearing. To think that _anyone_ would replace Neytiri is absurd. He's prepared to spend the rest of his life on Pandora alone. His anger clouds their mingled thoughts.

_'Do not be this way. This mating is especially important, as it will guarantee the survival of a species.'_

Jake doesn't listen to her. _'No_, _I don't think you understand. I'm _not_ taking another person as my mate_. Ever. _Neytiri_—'

_'Is dead, Jakesully. It is time for you to move on. You must continue your life_,' Her voice says, gently admonishing him. '_I will not allow such a person as you to be alone_.'

His heart feels conflicted by warring emotions. '_Who is she? I don't many people besides_-'

She laughs again. _'Jakesully, _he_ is sitting right in front of you!'_

_'What the hell do you mean by that_...'

And then it dawns on him. '_Are you _crazy! _He's a guy! Not to mention he hates me!_'

Jake slaps Tsu'tey on the back to get his attention. "Is this true? Did you know about this? That Eywa wants us to be—"

"Yes, I knew," Tsu'tey says, scowling.

"Yesterday right? That's why you took me to bed. _That_'_s_ why you acted different..."

Jake opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to overcome the shock because _holy shit I'm mated to a man!_ and _holy shit Tsu'tey! _But Eywa's presence thickens suddenly, nearly filling him whole until he is not sure whether he can keep his own awareness in check.

_'I see that in your culture, Jakesully, relations between two males is...frowned upon. It is not this way with Na'vi. You love your mate, regardless of what gender they are. Love is pure. Love transcends.'_

He sighs, managing to reign in his anger to speak coherently. '_But I don't love Tsu'tey. I don't see how we could be mates, much less friends.'_

_'Love happens, Jake. It builds overtime. I do not expect either of you to fall in love right away, knowing your history together. I will...do my best to make this time happy for you, as it should be.'_

He frowns as the cold wind blows against his neck. '_What were you going to say...before? Something about babies?'_

_'I will tell you when the time comes. You will change many things, Jakesully. Be prepared_._ I will watch over you both...always_.'

With that, her presence his gone. Jake is silent as he tries to process his future, tries to process how him and Tsu'tey could ever be together; being so fundamentally different. Vaguely he feels Tsu'tey's heartbeat where his hand rests around his stomach, faster than a human's. "Ugh, I can't believe this," he whines; he's mated to a _guy_! What, is he supposed to forget about the past 33 years of being nothing but straight?

"This is never gonna work," he mutters to himself. "I can't believe Her..."

"Do not talk about Eywa like that. She knows what is...best."

"Shit, really?" Jake says sarcastically. "Listen, I have a lot of respect for Her and everything, but how can she expect us to...to—"

Tsu'tey's ears prick up then swivel to lie down against his head suddenly, signaling something's up.

"What?"

"_Ayvrrtep_, _nìn_," Tsu'tey points downwards to where there's some machinery and humans, his voice a snarl of anger as his ikran jerks to the left, then turns wing to head downwards, opening it's own mouth to roar fiercely.

So okay, he's willing to put aside the whole Tsu'tey-is-my-mate-holy-_shit _mindset for this. The other male's tail slaps against Jake's foot as he reaches behind and draws his bow from the fastenings on his back. Absently, Jake finds his eyes watching the muscles in his back and arm twitch and contract under the blue skin.

The ikran drops suddenly as it careens over the arc of a cliff and then over the trees, and Jake keeps his mouth firmly shut to keep from yelping as he nearly slips off. "Jesus Christ!"

"What a baby," Tsu'tey says, snorting softly.

"Wow you sound just like Ney—...AH!" He screams as suddenly he's upside own, using all his strength to hold onto Tsu'tey and stay seated on the ikran. As they become upright again, Jake feels sick; it's like being on a flying rollercoaster. "You did that on purpose!"

Tsu'tey chuckles. "_Kehe_," he says innocently, then resumes being serious. Jake shakes his head in exasperation.

They clear the trees and are flying over the humans, causing them to look upwards, orders being issued left and right. "Don't go too close," he warns softly, eyes catching sight of a helicopter and humans with guns pouring out. He clenches his teeth at the way they stomp carelessly on the flowers blooming, killing them, and the parachute lizards, batted at with guns as they scatter.

Tsu'tey scoffs and says something in his native tongue that Jake doesn't understand but is probably a sarcastic remark. His right arm draws back the feathered arrow as his ikran drops low over the humans, automatically swerving too and fro to avoid the bullets that suddenly rain upon it.

With a rush of air and a slight twang, the arrow is let go by Tsu'tey's fingers. Jake peels his eyes to watch it sail through the chest cavity of soldier. Just as quick, the Na'vi grabs several arrows from the quiver tied to the ikran, pulling them back against the string and turning the bow sideways. The extremely dextrous fingers carefully let one go, then another, and finally the last one. All three strike different targets with precision accuracy.

Jake is wowed by the other male's skill, and irrationally feels the urge to ask Tsu'tey to teach him how. Sure, Neytiri had taught him enough to be able to kill, but not with that kind of finesse.

Time drags on, and Jake knows nothing but the sounds of arrows and screams of humans. Eventually, the arrows are gone, but there is still more soldiers on the ground. Tsu'tey commands his ikran higher in the sky to avoid being hit.

"What now?"

Tsu'tey's ears are now lazily held; one off to the side while the other is pricked forward, showing his tiredness. "We go warn clan." As the ikran turns in the sky, Jake casts a look back at the rows and crowds of humans, trepidation worming through him at just how many there are, more and more helicopters arriving until the whirr and hum of them is almost deafening

As soon as they are back on land, Tsu'tey breaks the tsahaylu with his ikran and helps him onto the ground. "_Fitseng i'awn_," he says, making the human rest on the dirt.

"No! Take me with you!" He protests as the Na'vi is turning away.

"It will be all right Jake, do not trouble yourself. I will be back soon. Ikran _hawnu_ you." As if assuring himself, Tsu'tey nods to the creature before he takes off running in the other direction, "_Kllfriyo_!"

Jake grumbles, wishing for his wheelchair, the ikran's hot breath puffing above him, ruffling the hair that has started to grow longer on his head. He presses the exo-pack into his face and leans back against the sturdy creature, watching Tsu'tey's braid whip around his shoulders as he gets further away, nearly a spec now.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Kehe _- No

_ayvrrtep_, _nìn_ - Demons, look

_Fitseng i'awn_ - stay here

_hawnu_ - protect

_Kllfriyo_ - be safe/responsible


	3. The Glorious

**Author's Note**: Just wanted to say thanks again for all the lovely reviews as well as the alerts+faves. It makes me so happy :) This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I figured I had to stop it before we got to the main part of the plot.

**Story Notes**: Ugh, first time writing sentences in Na'vi. I messed up everywhere! But it's good to make mistakes xD. If you have any corrections to it I'd be glad to hear it! The main plot starts in here btw. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
+Basically everything before the final war has happened (i.e the Hometree destruction, Jake is part of the clan) Obviously Tsu'tey still dislikes Jake because the Toruk Makto scene was when they agreed to help each other and that never happens in my fic...  
+I named Tsu'tey's ikran myself after looking all over the internet and not finding a name for damn thing

_italics _for Na'vi, thoughts, and emphasis. Translations at the bottom.

X*X

It's moments like these, Tsu'tey wishes he wasn't olo'eyktan; having to tell the clan bad news and come up with sprawling speeches isn't really his idea of fun. Having so many people depend on him makes him uncomfortable; he's been a loner most of his life and is used to only taking care of himself.

Having to make tough decisions is probably the worst thing.

They cannot fight. Their numbers are low, the babies being born few and far between due to _'i'a'eveng_ and the warriors that were murdered during the attack on Hometree by the Sky People.

Somewhere in his mind, Tsu'tey knows this. But there's nothing more he wants do other than rally his clan and clans all over the planet together and fend off the Sky People once and for all, to go back to the way life way before they had ruined it, not just for the people, but for _him_.

He knows he's getting close when he starts hearing the cheerful singing of the clan celebrating _Ometia'Alog_, the smell of food cooking, drums beating, and the thumps of dancing feet. And he is the one to interrupt it all, the one to end it all. But he has to tell them.

Tsu'tey arrives at the new Hometree out of breath, his legs and lungs burning. All at once, the singing and dancing stops as hundreds of expectant faces turn towards him in respect, mothers shushing their exuberant children and fathers standing up straighter. He doesn't speak for a moment, watching their eyes search his, their brows furrowing.

They know it is not good news.

He takes a deep breath and moves his queue over his shoulder. It must be done. "_Ma smukan sì ma tsmuke... sawtute_, _ayfo lu nì'eyng! Ayfo, nekx sì ska'a na'rìng...kelku!_"

Distressed murmurs spring up all over, some baring their teeth in anger while others begin to get tears in their eyes. Tsu'tey stares at them all, unable to shake the feeling of guilt in heart. He continues none-the-less, "_Ayoeng zene hum! Nìhawng txan...rä'ä slu tstew...frapo, tul! Win säpi! Aynga tslam?_"

"_Ayoeng tslolam!_" The clan screams, banging spears and drums in acknowledgment and as one, everybody starts to grab their things and children. Tsu'tey gets on his _pa'li_ after grabbing a long spear and more arrows and takes off to go get Jake, telling the others to follow Yol'zisit. He kicks the direhorse rather roughly in the side. "_Kä!_"

* * *

Jake is enjoying a nice nap; chin between his breastbone and body slack, Tsu'tey's ikran breathing out nice relaxing warm air. And so he is unable to hear the approaching footsteps and the metallic tinkle of dogtags before it's too late.

A hand wraps around his clan necklace and pulls hard, bringing his torso upwards and effectively waking him. Gasping, his sleepy brain automatically tries to beat the hands and arms away.

"Damn it Tsu'tey, lemme alone..." He murmurs groggily and tries to pull away, wanting a few minutes to wake up fully and rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Well I'll be damned...Jake Sully? Thought you were dead."

Cold dread suffuses through him at not hearing Tsu'tey's accented tone. His eyes open wide at the human in front of him, dressed in armor and smirking, the hand that's not holding him up is holding a gun to the part of the exo-pack that covers Jake's forehead.

Jake's arm reaches around and slaps the ikran-who has fallen asleep as well-repeatedly in the side. _Wake up, wake up, wake up_!

"Hahaha, I think this big guy is asleep..." The gun points away from him and at the beast's snout, his finger pressing on the trigger. "Yeah, he's not waking up _any time soon _-"

"No!" Jake screams, cursing his legs as he pulls back his fist and sends it into the man's solar plexus; no way in hell is he going to let Tsu'tey's ikran die. The other man groans and falls to his knees, the gun falling from his fingers and as soon as his necklace is released Jake wastes no time. He plops down on his stomach and stretches out his arms as far as they can go, willing the tips of his fingers further on the ground. His index and middle finger are touching the cold black metal when the gun is suddenly grabbed by another set of hands.

The soldier pistol-whips the back of his head, the hard metal unforgivingly smacking against his skull. The hot pain spreads down into his eyes and quiet groan escapes his lips as he reaches underneath himself and grabs his dagger from its sheath, and in quick move slices it across the soldier's thigh, his other hand movie to hold his head. With a cry, the other man kicks him in his ribs, causing Jake to fall back, panting hard.

Instinctively, Jake raises his head and hisses at the man above him, baring his teeth. The gun is directed back between his eyes, the sky person biting out, "You'll pay for that, you fucking freak-"

"Jake!"

The soldier turns around just as a ten foot blue body barrels into him, the whirr of color crashing to the ground. Tsu'tey grabs the gun and pulls back his arm, throwing it over the cliff but the movement leaves an opening on his stomach. He gasps as the human's fist collides into his stomach, then growls, gold eyes turning darker in rage.

Tsu'tey pulls back the spear he holds and puts it neatly through one of the human's hands, pinning it to the ground. The other male screams and kicks him in groin, causing Tsu'tey to blanch as a loud hiss escapes his lips. The soldier grabs a pistol from his tactical belt and pulls the trigger on impulse, the shot echoing as it misses the olo'eyktan's arm by a few inches.

Jake watches the two quarrel on the ground for a few seconds, feeling utterly helpless, before he feels the ikran stirring against his back. "Tsu'tey's in trouble, hurry up!" He hits the beast several times and with a roar it comes awake, its dual set of reptilian eyes darting towards the fighting bodies. It rears up and lunges at the pair, its tail accidentally clipping Jake in the back. "Yeah sure, another spinal injury." _Just what I needed_.

He turns away as the banshee's teeth chomp down on the human, specks of blood flying in all directions and droplets hitting his exopack and hair. "Ugh..." Some sickening crunches follow, then out of the corner of his eye he sees the soldier thrown over the cliff, screaming. He wipes his exopack off as Tsu'tey gets up and pats his ikran, smiling and laughing in pride as it nudges its snout against his face. "_Tswayon alim, ma Duri'sen, Eywa ngahu!_"

_So that's his name_, Jake realizes as he watches Duri'sen ascend into the sky, taking off west, his purple and green wings flapping strongly. Tsu'tey watches him go before closing his eyes briefly, his lips moving soundlessly as he sends a prayer to Eywa for Duri'sen's safety.

Jake watches the bowed head until the other male turns to walk over and kneel next to him. "Are you well?" His blue hand reaches out and wipes the remaining drops of blood off the top of his head. "_Wiya_, Jake, _wiya_..." Tsu'tey mutters. "Leave for short time and you already in trouble."

"Shit, I'm sorry okay. The guy came out of nowhere. At least Duri'sen saved our asses," Jake says, mispronouncing the name, unsure how feels about the other male's fingers in his hair.

Thankfully, they don't stay there too long. "Dur-eye-_sen_," Tsu'tey corrects and stands. "He is great ikran..." He trails off then, his eyes reminiscent of Neytiri when she was with Seze.

_Careful Tsu'tey, your soft side is showing_, Jake is thinking to himself when he feels the olo'eyktan's hands beneath his armpits and the ground disappears from underneath.

The human rolls his eyes at being carried _again_, as the Na'vi lugs him over to the horse-thingy that's he's forgotten the name of. He's placed on the back of the saddle and Tsu'tey climbs on in front, grabbing the reins and making tsahaylu with the beast. Not to be caught off his guard this time, Jake obligingly wraps his arms around Tsu'tey as the animal's hooves start pounding against the ground, his eyes watching Tsu'tey's thick braid, tracing the seams of plaited hair.

Tsu'tey catches up with the Omaticaya quickly, and pretty soon Jake hears the hoots, hollers, and running feet of both the Na'vi and their horses, but it's enough time for Jake to notice his nervous habit to press the exo-pack into his face. He does it four times during the ride and then realizes how stupid he probably looks. So his hands stay resolutely around Tsu'tey after, the clan leader's decorative clothes and bow etching intricate red lines into his skin.

He's confused as they catch up and they're riding with the clan. Surely Tsu'tey has a war-party and they're headed in the sky people's direction. But that's south of here...

"Why we running away?" Jake asks, confused; aren't they going to fight them off?

"Is hard choice. But I must not make mistake of sending many Omaticaya to Eywa. The demons...are more powerful than us," he admits, sounding like he's just realizing it himself. "It would be foolish to fight when our numbers are so few. We must rebuild."

"There's got to be some other way-"

"No! There is not. We run, and hide. Pandora big. We hide in place Sky People not dare go."

"It doesn't matter where you hide. My people will burn _everything_. They'll want to mine _everywhere_. They'll destroy this place just like they destroyed Earth," Jake snorts.

"Then tell me what I should do, _ketuwong'prrnen_," Tsu'tey says back harshly. "We are alone. Every Na'vi here, would not be enough up against the demons. I try to understand their ways. We try before to make peace with them, but they kill us and burn down forest. For what? Rock. They kill us for the rock beneath our feet. If the demons wish to kill this place, they will succeed; there is nothing we can do to stop them. The rock will be gone, eventually."

"Then they'll move on," Jake says, his eyebrows knitted together. "To another planet, and the cycle will start again. We have to stop it, Tsu'tey! We got to _fight_!"

Tsu'tey snarls lightly. "False hope. We all die anyway."

"Oh man, what happened to the arrogant and prideful _tsamsiyu_ I used to know?"

"The demons killed him."

**Glossary**:

___Ma smukan sì ma tsmuke... sawtute_, _ayfo lu nì'eyng! Ayfo, nekx sì ska'a na'rìng...kelku__ - _Brothers and sisters...Sky People, they are back! They will burn and destory forest...home!

___Ayoeng zene hum! Nìhawng txan...rä'ä slu tstew...frapo, tul! Win säpi! Aynga tslam_? - We must leave! Too many...do not become brave...everyone, run! Hurry! You all understand?

___Ayoeng tslolam_ - We understand

_Kä_ - Go

_Tswayon alim, ma Duri'sen, Eywa ngahu! _- Fly far away, Duri'sen, Eywa be with you!

_Wiya_, Jake, _wiya_ - damn it, Jake, damn it

_'i'a'eveng_ - literally, "end child". What the Na'vi call their population problem

_ketuwong'prrnen_ - "alien baby"

_tsamsiyu _- warrior


	4. The Significant

**Author's Note**: ahhh, and we arrive the _atxkxe ay Eywa_. Where my writing grounds to a dead halt and-wait a second, I still got the next 2 chapters written! yay...but inevitably, I'll have to stop posting every week to write some more which could take some time ;;( that's the trouble with writing ahead I guess, you never know _when _the juices are gonna stop flowing, but you know they'll stop eventually.

**Story Note**: urgh, this chapter is short. It makes me sick, but at least the 10,000 word mark is coming. some stuff happens tho.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews/alerts/faves! They definitely encourage me to keep writing every day :D

**AND** to make a point about something a reviewer addressed, I write a lot of Na'vi in this, and that's what translations are for. I love the language, I love to write the characters speaking it. It would've been unrealistic to have Tsu'tey address the clan in English as not many speak it.

Na'vi is Tsu'tey's first language. Anyone out there that speaks English as a second language should understand why he uses Na'vi words and such.

_italics_ for Na'vi, **translations at the bottom**, folks.

X*X

The ride takes forever. Jake's eyes droop, feeling like weights are attached to them. The steady rocking of the horse does not help. Eventually the scenery changes; instead of forest and glowing greenery, the trees begin thinning out, waves of blue bioluminity racing up and down their trunks and pooling around the bottom. The plants begin to lose their forest heritage as well, replaced with white and black as their colors.

Some bushes in particular stand out; one white one looks like a bush filled with lilies, streaks of light painted down the petals, the stems connecting it to the plant short and dark, red bugs crowding around to slurp its nectar.

A purple lizard rests on the branch of a tree, its eyes a piercing gold color, its long and sinuous tail wrapped around the branch to hold itself upright. As they pass by, it blinks slowly. Jake grins at it.

The ground turns white and powdery, like a fallen snow, every other spec glinting until it looks like the whole land is carved from diamonds. Jake stares wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the change, if had thought the forest was great...

"What's this place?"

"It is called _atxkxe ay Eywa_. The land of Eywa. It is..._swotu_. Sacred. Here there is no rock for demons to dig up. And it is hard to find. We go underground," he motions to the big holes that start to mar the white landscape. "Then at least Omaticaya be safe."

Jake catches sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He looks down and observes Tsu'tey's tail wrapping around his knee, the tuff of fur at the end twitching against the joint, the bioluminescent spots glowing green in the overcast light and contrasting sharply with his pale skin.

He's about to pull away when something then touches his hand and his eyes widen at the flower-shaped glowing seed brushing its ends against his fingers. It then floats down to brush over his leg and Tsu'tey's tail, causing the clan leader to look down. His lips part in a shocked exclamation, "_Atokirina!_" He reaches down and unwinds his tail, almost comically bringing it up to his eyes. "_Kxetse_..._lumpe_?"

The seed undulates upwards to float on the Na'vi's hand for a moment, before going back to Jake's. Tsu'tey's tail moves out of his fingers and he looks up to watch the watch the seed hover upwards over both of them, a dawning gaze in his eyes. "_Oeng...muntxa..._" He frowns and shakes his head as if to clear the thoughts that dwell within. Both him and Jake watch it float until it's out of their sight.

_Well what the hell am I supposed to think about that_? Jake wonders to himself

"I guess you really are my new mate then," Jake mutters, sounding petulant to his own ears. On a whim, he reaches over and pulls on Tsu'tey's braid, causing it to disconnect from the _pa'li_. He picks up the heavy queue and watches the peach-colored tendrils wiggle around, then start _straining_ from the dark hair towards him. He grimaces and drops it in fear.

Tsu'tey slaps his hand away and joins the queue with the _pa'li_ again. "Do not touch."

Jake scoffs. "I'll have to touch it eventually. Us being _mates_ and all."

"It does not matter," a blue hand reaches out to feel over his hair, mocking it's shortness. "You do not have one, we can never be bonded."

Jake's eyes widen; was that..._sadness_? "I'm sure Eywa will find some way I guess."

Tsu'tey changes the subject, stopping the horse. "We are here."

Jake leans over to look at the ground in front of them, the white broken by large mouth of a cave going into the ground. He stares for awhile, Tsu'tey's voice speaking in his native tongue to the clan, before the olo'eyktan abruptly jumps off.

Jake won't lie, sitting on a huge gray horse surrounded by tall Na'vi, he feels as meek as a mouse, and just as small. Being reasonably tall among his own people, it's quite a shock to have others tower over him. Of course, a direhorse _is_ about the size of an elephant.

Tsu'tey taps his leg. "You need help getting off or not?"

Jake smiles slightly at the informal speech. "Yeah. Guess you'll have to carry me everywhere now. That's the life..."

Tsu'tey snorts before reaching up around his chest and lifting him off the horse, then suspends him in mid-air, his bare feet just touching the ground. Tsu'tey nods to his legs. "How come you cannot walk?"

Jake sighs. "When I was a warrior in the Jarhead clan, I got shot in the back. It hit the spine just right so that it takes the feeling away in my legs. No feeling; no walking." _Simple version. Wonder why Neytiri never asked..._

"Couldn't clan fix you?"

Jake chuckles. "They kicked me out instead. Cripples aren't high on their list of soldiers."

Tsu'tey's ears fold back. "Omaticaya accept you. I...accept you. You better warrior than at least half of this clan, even like this."

Coming from Tsu'tey, that's like a _huge_ complement. Jake feels embarrassed.

"Why your face turn red?" Tsu'tey asks slowly, clearly perturbed at the previously white skin turning a different color.

"It's uh...nothing," Jake says nervously.

Tsu'tey stares at his face for little while longer before adjusting him in his arms, starting to walk into the cave. Jake watches the outline of the other's face for a few moments before returning his gaze to sky.

* * *

Tsu'tey sets him down in darkness, the only light being the bioluminescent spots and slightly glowing eyes of the clan as they settle into their new make-shift home. The only sound is their voices, spears, and bows clattering to the floor.

Tsu'tey's own weapons land next to him, an assortment of shiny daggers and sharp animal teeth, along with his bow and the yellow-blue fletched arrows. The last thing to go is the red neckpiece with Thanator teeth, with a sound of disgust. Jake figures it must itch.

His eyes turn to the mouth of the cave, watching it slowly being covered up by thick strands of braided vines and an assortment of flowers, until only a meager amount of light is present. Tsu'tey's voice calls out in Na'vi, and the only word Jake can make out is "fire".

And so a fire they build. Minutes later orange and red flames lick the ceiling, revealing most of the natives sitting against walls or praying softly to Eywa, others chomping down on purple fruit, small children sitting closest to the fire. It also reveals that the cave, is really more like a series of tunnels, three large gapes of them lining the wall, the high roof adding a feel of openness.

The stalactites are glowing a dark blue color when Jake looks up at them, thousands lining the roof.

Tsu'tey eventually joins him again, sitting down next to him, the fire illuminating and casting graceful shadows across his green eyes and full lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Jake says automatically, unprepared for the large fruit that's dropped in his lap. It's a lot bigger to his human self than his Dreamwalker body; more like a melon now than an apple. He tears a piece of the supple fruit and lifts up his exopack for a moment to put it in his mouth. The skin of it is soft against his tongue as the flavor explodes on his tastebuds, the cool sugary flesh tasting better than any hamburger he's ever had.

Non-existent eyebrow raised, Tsu'tey watches the human eat the _ki'ong_ messily, the purple liquid running down his chin and neck. "I am...glad you like the food."

"So am I," Jake talks with his mouth full. "This is the first Pandoran thing I ever ate." And then he's struck with a pang of loss for Grace and the fruit doesn't taste so sweet anymore.

Tsu'tey nods and has one of the clan bring him a fruit as well. The fellow Omaticayan stares at Jake curiously, but makes haste when Tsu'tey bares his teeth and folds his ears back, apparently noticing the staring. "_Ftang_ _tsakem_!"

Jake watches the exchange while chewing on his fruit. "You shouldn't be so mean, you know. These people look up to you."

"_Fnu_, they should learn their place." Tsu'tey takes a particularly vicious bite into his orange and blue fruit, the tip of his tail twitching in lingering irritation.

"Yeah, but you're like, damaging their morale. In my clan, we tried to have fun when we weren't in gunfire, joke around and shit like that; it's a coping mechanism."

"And," Jake continues, "they're probably just wondering why you're around me a lot recently."

"You do not want me to "hang around"?" Tsu'tey asks, tilting his head at him.

"No, no...that's not what I meant. I don't got no one else anyway-" Jake backtracks again. "Well, you know, you're more than that, I guess. But it does look suspicious."

"Suspicious how?"

"Uh you know..." Jake makes a vague hand motion between them and lowers his voice. "They probably think we're mates and all that. But then I guess we are-...well not yet anyway. Destined to be, I guess." And shit, isn't that something to wrap his mind around?

"And that gives them reason to stare at you, Jakesully?"

Jake reddens. "I think it's justified at least." Truth is, he doesn't even know what he's talking about anymore, as if his mind has gone suddenly blank.

"I do not," Tsu'tey says, as if that explains everything. And maybe it does.

"Just forget it," Jake mutters and goes back to his fruit, unable to believe he's mated to this son-of-a-bitch.

**Glossary**:

_atxkxe ay Eywa_ - land of Eywa

_swotu_ - sacred

_Kxetse_..._lumpe_ - tail...why?

_Oeng...muntxa_ - we are...mated

_Ftang_ _tsakem_ - stop that

_Fnu_ - be quiet


	5. The Enlightening

**Author's Note**: As always, I love all the reviews and hits and faves and alerts and EVERYTHING about you lovely people. this is a longer chapter finally...

**Story Note**: I think Jake will be getting his Na'vi body back soon! :D prolly in the next couple of chapters...

_italics_ for emphasis, thoughts, na'vi. Translations at the bottom

X*X

Night looms outside the cave, the light growing dimmer and dimmer through the cracks between the vines until only darkness mixed with starlight remains. The fire dies down to coals and the occasional growl and eerie whistle of the night predators resound. Tsu'tey orders a _tìtusaron'pongu_ of seven warriors while the other Omaticaya settle down, some setting out beds of the white leaves he saw earlier while others warm themselves by the fire.

Tsu'tey moves Jake closer to the warmth and then sits down next to him. Jake is startled to feel the other male's fingers touching his hair curiously and moves his head away. "What're you doing?"

"I could make some little _ay__tswin_ in your hair if you want, make you look more like Omaticaya."

"Ta...swins," Jake struggles to pronounce. "You mean like braids?"

"Bray..._ddss_?" It's Tsu'tey's turn to have trouble enunciating. "Where you take hair and..." He searches for the right word in English. "Weave it?"

"Yeah, braids. I don't think it's long enough though," Jake feels the dirty-blond hair that brushes his jaw.

"It is long enough," Tsu'tey holds up a few strings of thin vines. "We put these on ends to tie them."

_Aw to hell with it_, "Sure, I guess." Neytiri had always wanted to braid his hair as well; sneaking up behind him when he was eating and weaving strands of his hair together, giggling when he tried to pull away. He wondered if braiding hair was a hobby for the Na'vi.

He reaches back and moves the strap around his head around his neck instead to make it easier and sends the other male a pointed look.

Tsu'tey nods and starts with left side of his head, his dextrous fingers gently tugging and pulling the strands into tiny braids, continually biting off a piece of vine when needed. An hour or so passes like this, Jake squirming when Tsu'tey pulls a little too hard-which earns him a slap on the head- but otherwise he stays put.

Tsu'tey is nearly done with right side when a holler from outside alerts him that the hunters have got something. He stands up and stretches, "Asuy'ri!"

A female Na'vi stands from among the others and hurries over. She looks older than Tsu'tey, her hair an intricate design of criss-crossed, short and long braids. "_Oel ngati kameie_," she says, putting her fingers to her forehead and lifting away in the normal greeting.

Tsu'tey repeats the gesture then points to Jake, "_'__Ä__nsyem fìkem,_ _rutxe srak_?"

Asuy'ri smiles. "_Sran_, Tsu'tey."

Tsu'tey gives her the vines before he leaves to assist the hunters in bringing in the kill while Asuy'ri settles down to finish braiding Jake's hair. Five minutes pass before she talks in a lightly accented tone, "Tsu'tey likes you, you know."

"I find that hard to believe," Jake scoffs.

"I see the way he looks at you, just like he used to look at me when we were together..."

"You were together?" Is what comes out of his mouth but _Tsu'tey looks at me like that...?_ is what he thinks.

"Yes, a long time ago. Before he met Neytiri and was chosen to be olo'eyktan. Tsu'tey was much...different then," she sounds wistful. "I thought we would be together a long time."

"But...?" He winces as she tugs a little too hard.

"Sorry. But then the Sky People started to come here, tearing down the forests and killing us; Tsu'tey became very angry. Well, we all were, but Tsu'tey had a special hate of the humans. He was so young..."

"Why'd he hate us so much?"

She doesn't speak for a few moments, choosing instead to start braiding a large section of hair at the back from the top of his head, making a short queue. She's twining the thin vine through the large braid when she speaks again, "They killed his older brother, T'hasa. They were very close. That death..." she finishes the queue, tying the vine at the end in a neat knot. "is what made him into the man he is today."

He's struck with a surge of empathy for the other male. "That explains a lot," he says quietly, eyes downcast. "So many dead because of my people. Grace, Norm, my own brother, not to mention the countless others murdered in war." He feels almost ashamed.

"Many of the Sky People are violent, but not all," she gently turns his head to look up at her. "You are not, Jakesully. I think Tsu'tey knows this also." She smiles softly. "He needs someone like that."

Jake smiles back, knowing he's found a friend. The moment is interrupted by the vines being pushed aside from the entrance and all the seven hunters including Tsu'tey carrying a large mammal on their shoulders. The cut neck rests on Tsu'tey, dripping blood down his arm.

Asuy'ri stands and is about to leave when Jake grabs her hand. "Hey...thanks."

She nods her head and smiles before turning away and resuming her spot over by the other end of the coals.

The hunting party spits the animal and tie saplings together to hold it over the fire. The smell of cooking meat is intoxicating.

"When will _that_ be done cooking?" Jake asks, his teeth eager to tear into flesh as he feels around his head at the braids adorning it and moves the exopack strap back up.

"Soon. We eat and go to bed...your hair look nice," Tsu'tey says, his lips turning upwards in what Jake might think was a smile if he didn't consider the person talking to him. Jake finds himself looking into the amber eyes for a few moments before the other male averts them suddenly. "You are turning red again."

Jake himself looks away to concentrate on the fire, willing the burning in his face to go away because _damn it_ why does that keep happening?

If Tsu'tey thinks something of it, he stays silent, his body language giving nothing away; tail moving slowly and ears in their neutral position. He kneels down next to Jake and throws a few sticks into the fire, causing it to crackle.

He looks across the fire to see Asuy'ri smiling knowingly and nodding, her whole face saying I-told-you-so. Jake finds it a little freaky but that thought is cut off as he thinks of something else, "Hey, that girl...Asuy'ri...does she have a mate?"

He almost wishes he didn't ask. Tsu'tey's tail lashes in long sweeps against the ground and his ears fold back to lie against his head, his lips parting but keeping the snarl inside. "_Why_?"

It's probably one of the most venomous voices Jake's ever heard. "Jesus Christ, forget it. It's just a damn question. It's not like I like her or anything," he says honestly, scooting a few inches to avoid a possibly painful encounter with Tsu'tey's tail. "She's just all by herself. You'd think by now she'd have a mate or something, considering how old she is."

Tsu'tey apparently hears the sincerity in his voice because his threatening actions slow. "She had a mate, but he was killed few months ago," Tsu'tey turns his head to look him in the eye again and there's no denying the fading spark of jealousy along with the abundant amount of anger.

"Oh," Jake says, wondering why she hadn't told him. "Um..." He tries to come up with something to say that will address the look in Tsu'tey's eyes. "You know I'm not..._looking_ for a girl or anything right? You don't have to get all jealous or anything."

"I was _not_ jealous," Tsu'tey says, but his voice sounds thin.

"_Ngaytxoa_," Jake says sarcastically. "I can tell you're lying you know."

Maybe he's pushed too hard; Tsu'tey doesn't reply after that.

Jake sighs in frustration and finds himself looking across the fire at Asuy'ri, who has been watching and has a similar expression on her face. She comically rolls her eyes and mouths "_skxawng_" at Tsu'tey.

Then a thought suddenly occurs to Jake; did he just _flirt_ with the other man?

_Nah. Of course not. What the hell am I thinking? Pull yourself together, Jake, you're going insane_. He takes a deep breath and tries to think about other, less troubling, things.

* * *

"And dinner is served," Jake says appreciatively as he takes the plate made out of some kind of bark from Tsu'tey with a substantial amount of meat on it.

"What part is this?" He asks as he pokes his fingers into the meat; Na'vi have no utensils. He picks a piece of the dark meat up and lifts his exopack a bit, then tears off a piece with his teeth. It's not bad; at least it has flavor.

Tsu'tey gets a plate of his own and sits next to him, laughing under his breath.

"What's so funny?"

The Omaticayan takes a bite before answering, still laughing, "The part you are eating is the..." Amazingly, he starts laughing so hard he has to put the plate down. "The..._txìm_," he forces out and then doubles over in a fit of giggles, causing the other members of the clan to look concernedly at him.

"Shit, are you drunk or something? What the fuck does "zim" mean?"

"No, it is just funny," the Na'vi manages out between breaths of laughter, the line of spots across his cheek glowing slightly brighter. "I do not know the word in English...the 'tail-end' part," he says, shaking with guffaws.

"_What_? You mean the-...God I don't even wanna know," Jake shakes his head. "Of course you'd give me that part you asshole." But Tsu'tey so uncharacteristically laughing is contagious and he starts chuckling quietly as well.

"I've had worse, that is _not_ going to stop me from eating this," Jake mutters when Tsu'tey manages to finally stop laughing and picks up his plate. "You know when I was in the Jarhead clan, we used to eat bugs all the time? We always said they tasted like chicken. Gooey, crunchy chicken."

Tsu'tey wrinkles his nose, "I am thankful that Omaticaya do not have to do that."

"Well most of it was on a dare or to prove who was the macho guy, which yeah, was a lot. Eventually they _do _start tasting like chicken though."

"That sounds like my brother," Tsu'tey says. "We were always competing with each other..." He lowers his eyes, his ears falling slightly.

"Shit, so was mine. He always thought just because he got better grades and eventually a PhD that he was better than me. 'Course, he probably was, but he sure rubbed it in my face enough."

"Was?" Tsu'tey asks after swallowing a piece of the meat.

"Yeah, he was murdered a few years ago. He was supposed to come here," Jake gestures with his hand. "Instead of me. Guess I should be thankful or something; if it wasn't for him passing away I would've been stuck on Earth."

"My brother is with Eywa also," Tsu'tey says, looking at him for a moment before going back to his food.

Jake wonders if he should bring up his prior conversation with Asuy'ri but decides against it; that would probably just make him angry, a past flame divulging the secrets of his life. "How about parents? Are they still around or..."

"My _sa'nok _died giving birth to me," Tsu'tey says softly. "My _sempul_ was a great warrior of this clan before he was killed by Sky People not long after my brother, who died same way." Tsu'tey's unsure why exactly he's deciding to tell Jake this; afterall, usually anyone who brings up his parents gets a snarl for an answer.

"That's..._tough_," Jake says, looking back on his own family life that was good, hell, _amazing_ compared to Tsu'tey's. "Me and my brother were twins you know; our own parents would confuse us with each other."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, identical. We looked just like each other. You know, that's probably one of the reasons I joined the Jarhead clan...to distance myself from him."

"Family should stay together," Tsu'tey says, using a finger to clean up the scraps of meat left on his plate.

"Ain't that the truth. Tom kept telling me not to get wrapped up in all that "proud for your country" propaganda, said I'd go there and get killed for nothing, but I was too stubborn. Well, I'm anything _but_ proud now."

"And you should not be," Tsu'tey mutters, his tail whipping the air for a moment. "You have seen what Sky People have done."

Jake's surprised that it's _sky_ people, and not _your_ people; making the statement a little less personal. He finds that he has nothing to say in response and picks up his last piece of meat.

**Glossary**:

_tìtusaron'pongu_ - hunting party

_aytswin_ - braids

_Oel ngati kameie_ - I see you

_Ä__nsyem fìkem,_ _rutxe_ - finish this, please? *note: _srak_ is used for questions that have yes-no answers, which is why you pin that at the end.

_sran_ - yes

_Ngaytxoa_ - my apologies

_skxawng_ - moron, idiot, fool

_txìm_ - ass, butt

_sa'nok _- mother

_sempul_ - father


	6. The Thoughtful

**Author's Note:** just lemme tally up these statistics...well! So far "The Morning Sun" has **49** reviews, **80** story alerts, **49 **faves, and **6,231 **hits!

_on another note_, Avatar: Special Edition hits the theaters August 27! I'm torn on whether to be so happy and yet so sad because they're putting Tsu'tey's death scene in...which I don't want them to do because I SO want him back in Avatar 2...*sigh* If they don't put it in, it wouldn't be considered canon so he could still be alive but if they do then yeah...he's pretty much dead.

But then I'm happy again because I have more vid fodder to use on "Poker Face" which is a Tsu'tey/Jake vid I'm working on. Will be up sometime between November and December, depending on when I get the footage. So take note **Zemmi3214**! 3

**AND** just uploaded "Liar", a Tsu'tey/Jake vid on youtube! Just go to YT and type in "Tsu'tey/Jake Liar" and it should come up. If not, check my channel 'SammyE89'. Can't find it for some reason, pm me. Otherwise, enjoy and comment!

**Story Note:** hope you enjoy this chapter! it reveals how Neytiri died ;; ( which someone questioned about...

_italics_ for Na'vi, and all the usual stuff. Translations at the bottom.

X*X

Tsu'tey gives Jake another fruit as a kind of dessert and then it's time for bed. The clan leader has some of his people go out and get more of the flowery-mat type things Jake saw earlier. "How do they make those anyway?"

"They do not "make them". The plant is called _lew'ewll_. The flowers are attached to the whole plant in a sheet. When you pull on it, it comes out in one big piece. They are used for sleeping on."

"That's so cool," Jake says, taking one that is offered to him. "_Irayo_."

The _lew'ewll_ is soft under his hands, the white flowers mixed with the organic material underneath them. He stretches it out on the ground and then scoots over onto it, bringing his legs with him. He lies back and is pleased at how soft it feels, "Ahh, this is nice. It almost makes me forget that I'm really sleeping on a cold, hard, rocky ground."

"That is good," Tsu'tey says, raising a brow before he sets out his own about a foot from him and lays down as well, crossing his hands over his waist guard.

Eventually the continuous chatter of the clan dies out as each lays down to sleep, an occasional giggle from one of the children the only thing to be heard.

The fire has long gone out, only a couple of coals still smoldering, but the warmth continues to permeate the air, stopping Jake from feeling cold. He sighs and stretches out, his hands behind his head, turning to look at Tsu'tey. The olo'eyktan is in the process of yawning, the spots along his legs and arms shining a meager amount of light in the darkness.

"Hey Tsu'tey?"

The Na'vi opens an eye in irritation, the green of it bright in the dark. "Yes, Jake?" He says through his teeth, tired and wanting to join the rest of his clan in sleep.

"Do you think there's...I mean, would it be at all possible to get my avatar body back?"

Tsu'tey shifts to look at him, his face nothing but a sharp tint of blue and softening shadows. "I do not know, Jake," is all he says after awhile, his normally harsh voice subdued in the darkness.

Jake's about to ask something else, but the clan leader rolls over onto his other side, obviously not wanting to talk anymore.

The human sighs and looks away from him to the high ceiling, counting in his head the amount of stalactites he sees.

Eventually, his eyes drift shut and the world fades away.

* * *

_She's pinned under a tree._

_"Jake," Neytiri says softly, caressing his name, bringing a hand up to his face, her eyes pooling with tears. "It will not be long now."_

_"Don't talk," he whispers, his arms linking around the thickness of it and struggling to lift it off her, pushing the muscles in his back and arms to their limit._

_It doesn't budge. Jake closes his eyes a moment and then tries again, digging his feet into the ground, his tail slicing through the air._

_With a slow trickle, a stream of hopelessness flows through his mind._

_It is too heavy._

_Leaves are falling, covering Jake's hair and whispering against his back as they slide down the smooth skin. There's fires roaring in the distance, branches snapping._

_The stillness presses on his heart._

_He's about to try again, but Neytiri's hand grabs one of his. "Stop this," she says. "It is pointless."_

_Wordlessly, Jake shakes his head and falls to his knees by her, his fingers wrapping around her palm._

_Her other hand cups his cheek and wipes the tears away, her eyes full of pain, the usual brightness fading. "I love you Jake. I see you. Always."_

_"Neytiri please," he says, his voice breaking and he feels as if he can speak no more, his last words a mere whisper. "Please don't leave me. Please."_

_She smiles at him softly, her hand falling from his face, her amber eyes drifting shut. She inhales, "I will never leave you, I promise."_

_Her exhale is quiet._

_Jake clutches her hand and screams just as quietly._

* * *

Jake gasps as he opens his eyes and sits upright, sweat dripping down his back. Neytiri's death is a recurring nightmare and it gets worse everytime. He reaches a hand under his exopack and rubs at his eyes with his palms, willing the urge to sob to go away.

_Neytiri why do you haunt me like this...?_

The burning sensation eventually abides and the lump in his throat recedes. He sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes, angry at the wetness that he feels around them.

"You were dreaming?"

The voice makes him jump and he turns his head to look at Tsu'tey's shadowed face; the familiar arch of cheekbones and the uniquely shaped eyes. Jake finds himself vaguely admiring the other male's face and quickly stomps down that action.

_Get a grip Jake_.

"Yeah," he murmurs, leaning back on the heels of his hands. "Neytiri." He sighs deeply, trying to stop remembering all the great times he had with her; it just makes him miss her all the more. Her voice seeps into his thoughts that he tries to push away.

"You should let her go," Tsu'tey says, as if giving him advice. _Heh, Tsu'tey giving advice. Yeah._

"I have." He absently picks at a piece of the _lew'ewll_, the flower petals breaking under his fingernails. "That's not the problem. She's just...hard to forget. I don't know."

"Well, she is not really _gone_. She is with Eywa. She watches over you still."

"Yeah, you're right. I keep forgetting that. On Earth...there is no Eywa, you know? Nothing really tangible. When you're dead, you are _dead_. The end. Plus, you can't really talk to a deity like you can here. Makes Earth seem obsolete, kind of."

"What is it like?"

"What, Earth?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, not like here, obviously. There isn't really any trees; used to be, but my people cut them down of course," Jake scoffs. "I remember when I used to not care about shit like that. Now it's like I can't imagine living _without_ them, you know?"

He continues, "We live in these things called houses, we drive these things called cars to get places...most people have jobs they go to everyday...we have computers, cell phones, T.V. Too much complicated shit to explain."

"You have clan leader?"

"Well, that's what the president is for I guess. And there's "nations", which are large pieces of land each clan owns, and most clans have a leader. A lot of the clans fight all the time."

"What do they fight over?"

"Fuck if I know. Different crap. Most of the time it's just small things," Jake sighs and lays down again. "I never want to go back there."

"You do not miss it?" Tsu'tey asks, his ears pricking up in surprise.

"Huh, how could I? My _own_ clan didn't even want me anymore. I came here, and had the most fun I've ever had; this is my home."

Jake leaves it at that and rolls over, going back to sleep.

* * *

The sharp chirp of the first Pandoran bird wakes Jake up, the shrill but not unpleasant sound cutting through his dreams. He groans and stretches before opening his eyes, catching sight of the clan stretching as well as a small amount of light from the early sun shines through the vines at the mouth of the cave.

Some of the early birds of the clan are walking around with fruits and some of the energetic children are playing games, their laughter warming Jake's heart slightly as kids have always done.

He looks over to find Tsu'tey yawning himself, his elongated canines ferociously cutting the air. The other male has been awake longer as he's standing up eating a blue fruit with his back resting against the cave wall.

Tsu'tey notices he's awake because he smiles uncharacteristically. _Hope his face doesn't crack. _

"Have a surprise for you, Jake."

Jake rubs the sleep from his eyes and says in a high voice, "_Oh no_, I hate surprises in the morning. Can't it wait?" He asks sarcastically.

Tsu'tey raises a brow; clearly unable to recognize human sarcasm. Nonetheless he points towards the vines and Jake watches them part to reveal a Na'vi carrying..._finally_!

"Well it's about damn time."

"I figured you would like to move around," Tsu'tey smirks and then picks a groggy Jake up to place him in his wheelchair.

"Sure you want to do this Tsu'tey? I mean, now you can't carry me around anymore," Jake jokes and the male in question rolls his eyes. "That _lew'ewll was_ pretty comfortable..."

"Very funny, Jakesully," he tries to scowl but can't stop his lips twitching into smile.

* * *

A few days pass with relative ease; Tsu'tey stops his inherent scowling for the most part and -to Jake at least- seems to be grudgingly becoming his...friend? No. Perhaps a mutual respect for the other and like for conversation has brought them somewhat closer, but it's far from what Jake would consider a friend.

Eywa's words ring in his ears whenever he looks at the other male, despite his attempts the get Her out of his head. He could go crazy trying to wrap his mind around Tsu'tey as a mate.

Mate. What a word. Something absolute; so different from husband or boyfriend where the terms could easily be discarded with "ex" in front of them. But to be someone's _mate_, well that's forever.

And a damn day.

_Ugh, just stop thinking about it Jake! Stop thinking about _him! He thinks to himself one night, pressing his hand hard into his eyes and groaning. "I'm insane," he mutters under his breath. "Crazy. Screwed up, loopy motherfucking _dickhead_." He hits his fist hard into the _lew'ewll_. "Goddamn it!"

He takes a few deep calming breaths, willing the anger out of his mind. "Heh, now I'm talking to myself. Yeah. _Yep_," he rolls over onto his other side, turning his back to Tsu'tey.

* * *

"Could teach you how to hunt," Tsu'tey says the next day, crouching down next to him as the other man throws rocks into the fire which is cooking the Omaticaya's breakfast, his ikran teeth necklace glinting in the firelight and the muscles under his tattooed arm twitching from exertion.

Oddly, Jake doesn't reply. Tsu'tey raises a brow, usually all Jake does is _talk_ so this is very unusual for him to remain silent.

"Jake," he reaches out a hand to touch his arm, to stop him from the increasingly violent motion of throwing the rocks but is halted by Jake's glare and the words that follow, "Can't you just leave me alone!" that spring from his lips like fire.

Tsu'tey hisses involuntarily, his tail whipping through the air, the scowl back on his face as he glares at the marine. "Fine," he says, his voice little more than a growl of anger, and stalks out of the cave.

Some clan members look at him and then back at Jake, Asuy'ri in particular has a very concerned look on her face. Jake looks at their faces and then feels a guilt press on his heart along with a hefty amount of regret on his conscience.

Grumbling, he throws his last rock into the fire before he wheels himself out of the cave as well, the braided vines flowing over his shoulders as they part to reveal the morning sunlight that stretches over the sky and onto Pandora.

The olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya is standing with his back resting against the outside wall of the cave, his arms crossed rigidly and his ears lying low against his head.

If Tsu'tey hears him, he does not acknowledge it.

Jake exhales slowly, "Tsu'tey, listen. I'm really sorry, all right? I just...there's been some stuff going on with me lately, I don't know. Some stuff that I need to figure out. I'm sorry I snapped at you. And...it'd be nice to go hunting again," Jake wheels himself closer to look at Tsu'tey's face, seeing the frown gradually dissipate.

The other male sighs and uncrosses his arms. "You are forgiven, Jakesully," he says and then shakes his head, chuckling. "Why is it so easy to forgive you...?" He looks up at the sky as if Eywa will give him an answer.

Then he walks over to Jake. "Neytiri already taught you, but not in this body," he gestures a hand over Jake's head. "Need smaller bow; hunt smaller animals, yes?"

Of course, Jake already knows he's not going to be taking down a Thanator anytime soon. "Yeah, sure. How about those...blue monkey things?"

"Ugh," Tsu'tey curls his lip. "Meat tastes bad. I will have to show you better...Neytiri let you kill those?"

"One time when I was first starting..." _Pull string back harder, Jake. Put your arm up, Jake. Do not drop it, Jake, _Neytiri had scolded, hitting him various times and shaking her head in exasperation. "She wasn't the best teacher, but she got the job done, I suppose."

Tsu'tey scoffs as they head back into the cave to look for a child's bow. "I have taught young _ay__tsamsiyu_ for years. I think...you will not find better teacher," he brags, smirking.

Jake rolls his eyes.

**Glossary:**

_lew'ewll_ - literally "cover plant" but meant to mean something like "blanket plant"

_Irayo_ - thanks

_aytsamsiyu_ - warriors.


	7. The Rising

**Author's Note**: Chapter 7 is here! The turning point of the story...thanks again for all the reviews! *squish* i luv you guys this much *holds out hands as far as she can*

And oh, forgot to disclaimer this thing *rollseyes*

**Disclaimer (Na'vi-fied!): **Fìtìkangkemvi lu tsleng. Oe rä'ä si kaw'it (money) ta fì. James Cameron (owns) nìwotx Avatar, nìkeftxo, ke oe. Ha rä'ä munge zoplo rutxe.

and in English for the non-geeks: **This piece of work is false. I do not make any money from this. James Cameron owns all of Avatar, unfortunatly, not me. So don't take offence please.**

**Story Note**: I had a hard timing writing this chapter...it's so important xD

_italics _for na'vi and all the regular stuff, translations of "Txe'lanyom" and Na'vi at the bottom

* * *

They leave late in the afternoon, Pandora's sun just beginning to touch down into the horizon.

As they travel through the glowing trees, it occurs to Jake that there is much more wildlife here; from more lizards and bugs, to larger game as well as a lot of new birds. He finds himself batting at the large blue butterflies that seem to want to land on his exopack.

Tsu'tey walks in front of him, his tail moving from side to side as he looks up into the branches and around corners, his steps silent. Jake's wheels don't make much noise either, which is good.

This new forest is a lot less rough; no vines and venomous bugs on the ground, no large tunnels where animals burrow in, and the trees are spaced further apart.

A red and white bird perches on a low branch and tilts its head sharply at him, ruffling its wings, probably curious about seeing a human for the first time. His view is then blocked by another huge butterfly on his exopack. "Shit," he gently touches the tip of one of its wings, causing it flutter off. "Hope they don't do that when I'm about to let go of an arrow or something."

Little slivers of light shine through the canopy and onto the ground, making the white dirt sparkle like glass; meaning Jake's eyes are on it when the clan leader stops abruptly and causes Jake to nearly run into him. "Give a guy a warning, huh?"

"Quiet," Tsu'tey holds his hand up and peers around the trunk of a tree, his other hand on the bark causing the glow to pool in the crevices between his fingers before flowing down naturally to the bottom.

Jake looks curiously at the sight and reaches out his own hand to a nearby tree, smiling in awe as the light flowing like a river is blocked by his hand, outlining his fingers before it seeps underneath and continues on its way.

"Jake!" Tsu'tey whispers sharply. "Pay attention."

"Oh...right." Jake wheels closer to look as well, immediately catching site of a black animal about the size of a buffalo with shiny fur and a white tail along with two silver antennae springing from its angular head. One of its ears cocks in their direction but it makes no move to go anywhere and continues grazing on the sparse amount of grass.

"Take this," Tsu'tey hands him the small bow and gets out of the way before giving him an arrow that's about two feet long with dark purple and yellow feathers.

It's been a long time since Jake's been hunting; after Neytiri died he felt no need to go anywhere, do anything. He keeps the animal in sight and puts the arrow to the bowstring.

"No...lower," Tsu'tey corrects, pressing on the shaft of the arrow. Jake moves it down more and then pulls it back.

"All the way," the Na'vi says and Jake forces it back further until the end lies against his ear, his knuckles turning white from the strain.

He lines up the shot and is about to take it when Tsu'tey corrects him again, turning the bow slightly to the left. "Want to hit in head; best way to take it down."

"Yeah, I know," Jake grumbles softly and sits forward a bit more, concentrating on the direction the arrow will take, aiming right for the spot near its ear, the feathers soft where they slip through his fingers.

He bites his tongue and releases it with a loud twang, the weapon grazing his forearm painfully.

In an instant, the arrow is through the animals head and the beast topples over. Jake gives Tsu'tey the bow and rubs his red arm with his other hand.

"Good," Tsu'tey says in pride and then walks over, Jake following.

"Now you must cut throat," he hands him his dagger, the curved blade sharp. Jake grasps the bone end of it firmly and -as Neytiri taught him- mutters the thanks under his breath as he leans down and cuts a quick and clean line across the animal's neck, killing it instantly.

Jake's about to smile, about to laugh or something when he hears something and looks up at Tsu'tey, the amber eyes looking somewhere above his head, a very worried look in their depths.

"_Kehe, rä'ä_!"

And then it all happens too fast.

He's aware of pain lancing through his chest and then he's roughly grabbed and slammed into the ground, Tsu'tey growling above him, his bow in one hand and aiming up into the trees. An arrow is let go, a scream follows and then a loud thump somewhere.

And Jake can't remember much more than that. The world darkens at the edges and he's aware of pain and something being pulled from his chest and "it will be okay, Jake," said in a soothing voice.

The world blurs, turning Tsu'tey's head into just a smudge of blue and black, the green eyes the only things in reasonable focus.

It hurts, the pain spreads from his chest to his feet until he feels as if he's swamped in it, his fingertips twitching from where they rest on the white ground as his mind struggles to come to terms and figure out _what the hell just happened_?

He tries to breathe deeply, tries to calm down, but chokes, and feels something running down his chin. Jake's pretty sure it's blood.

Blood.

Tsu'tey's cursing in rapid Na'vi as Jake feels hands touch his shoulders before one goes down to his chest.

"Jake..." Tsu'tey mutters, pressing his large hand into the entry wound of the arrow, the red blood beginning to stain Jake's clan necklace a darker color.

"Damn..." Jake says quietly; speaking any louder hurts his lungs. "W-what happened?"

"Member of clan Txe'lanyom shot you with arrow here," he presses into the wound which is over Jake's heart. The chest beneath his fingers is rising and falling so slowly, so shallowly; he doesn't know what to do. "_Wiya_!"

The blood does not stop as it gushes out between his fingers. The arrow has been removed and leaves a wide slit from where it pierced the flesh. Tsu'tey presses his hand hard to try and stop it but feels it flowing underneath.

His mind is filled with racing thoughts; whether there's anything he can use for healing nearby. But no. This is Eywa's land and the amount of plants that can heal, much less not be poisionous, are impossibly rare.

"It will be okay, Jake," he repeats, helplessly watching the blood dripping down from his mouth down his neck from where some of it seeps under his mask.

The human is fragile, as Na'vi can heal from a wound such as this if lucky enough, but an arrow through the heart of a Sky Person...

"Come, pray," he whispers as a last resort, grasping onto Jake's hands and folding them with his own, covering the pale skin with more blood. Tsu'tey closes his eyes and lies his forehead against their entwined fingers, trying to contact Eywa.

A moment later Her presence enters his mind and sends a wave of assurance to him. '_He will need to die before being reborn, Tsu'tey. It will not take long.'_

_'You mean...he will be a Na'vi again?'_ He allows himself a sliver of hope as Jake's breathing shallows and becomes even more raspy, the blue eyes looking at the sky; the brightness in his irises dimming.

_'Yes...but you will need to let him die in this body first.'_

Tsu'tey nods and lays Jake's hands by his sides again. "Jake...you will have Dreamwalker body back after this. You must go through Eye of Eywa first."

"Okay..." He coughs several times, every one sending waves of agony across his chest. "It's not gonna be l-like Grace, is it? I-I'll come back, right?"

"Yes. It is certain."

Jake's sure he's imagining it as the darkness thickens around the edges of his sight, but he's sure that Tsu'tey's eyes are shinier than normal. "God this...hurts. Ewya...sure has...a wicked sense of humor." Laughing would hurt to much so he smiles as best as he can.

Tsu'tey reaches for his dagger from where it rests by Jake's hand. _'Should I end his suffering?'_

_'No. Do not. His soul would come too fast. You must wait with him.'_

"What a strange...thing. I'm going to...die, then come back to life. Isn't that wierd?" At this point, Jake isn't really aware of what he's saying; just whatever crosses his mind.

"Yes, Jake," Tsu'tey agrees, his heart hurting a little seeing Jake in such pain. The man's eyes are glazing, the stark blue growing darker, his breath shallower.

Tsu'tey doesn't remember how long he kneels there, one of Jake's hands grasping onto his, but all of a sudden the sound of breath stops. Tsu'tey opens his eyes he hadn't realized were shut and looks down and searches the other man's face.

The glazed eyes are looking at something he can't see. He is dead. He rests his hand over the open eyes, closing them gently.

"I will see you soon, Jake."

* * *

Tsu'tey leaves after ten minutes to go back to the clan and tell them to bring the hunt in, and then comes back to find the three warriors he sent murmuring and pointing at Jake's body.

Tsu'tey's about to give them a very bad verbal scalding, when he steps between them and looks for himself. The ground is glowing around the human, little tendrils of green light extending from his head and into the trees surrounding him.

"_Kä_," he whispers under his breath at the other Na'vi. They are very slow to get around to the task, repeatedly looking over with wide eyes. Tsu'tey shoots them a glare and bares his teeth slightly, "_Oìsss_!"

They flinch collectively and finally hurry up.

With the dead animal secured into nets, the trio drags the kill out of his sight and back to the Omaticaya.

The little streams of light are growing, thickening until they extend from Jake's body by a few yards. Tsu'tey keeps his distance and watches the light directly before his eyes begin to sting just from the radiance of it.

Sighing, he sits down with his back against a tree and waits.

Darkness falls eventually, the deep black burning over the ground and around the halo of light that surrounds Jake, making the spectacle stand out even more.

Tsu'tey's ears prick up when he hears a branch snap somewhere to the left of him, and immediately he draws his bow. Tensing, he's about to grab an arrow when a familiar face comes into view, making him sigh in relief.

Asuy'ri.

The female Na'vi is carefully navigating her way over to the pair. She is no warrior; hence her feet are uncalloused, making any sharp thing she steps on painful. He has to admire her for her determination as she winces a few times.

As her eyes fall on Jake and the light around him, her gold eyes widen, her lips parting in shock. "What is happening?" She walks over and hovers a hand over the light, awe in her eyes.

"He is...changing into Na'vi body," Tsu'tey says, putting his bow away. "Txe'lanyom warrior hit him with arrow. He must pass through Eye of Eywa."

"Eywa...," she trails off. "He is dead?"

"Yes...at the moment. Warrior dead also," he growls out the last part. A few _atokirina _float down around Jake's hair, gently brushing their ends over the loose strands and braids, their glow casting light over Jake's forehead.

They both watch as the pale skin on his arms begins to lighten until they are glowing blue, the veins of it spreading across his chest and chin, then down to his feet. Tsu'tey squints as it all becomes too bright, Asuy'ri shading her eyes with a hand as well.

A few seconds later Jake is immersed in the glow and the two Na'vi close their eyes at it grows more, into a bright ball around the human's body.

Tsu'tey squeezes his eyes shut; it's like trying to look at the sun.

Just before it all ends, he's sure he hears a faint tinkling noise somewhere above him, like music. His ears try to catch the noise again but it fades just as the ball of light around Jake fades.

All is suddenly silent in the forest.

"By the Goddess," Asuy'ri exclaims as soon as she opens her eyes and looks upon Jake's body; the long black hair and blue skin, along with the tail and ears; a Na'vi lies in place of the human.

Tsu'tey walks over and looks down at Jake's new face, so familiar yet so different. A face he used to hate. Asuy'ri looks over his shoulder, amazed.

"We must get him back to cave before predators come," Tsu'tey says and bends to pick up the unconscious male into his arms, Jake's ears twitching slightly at the movement as his tail subconsciously moves to wrap loosely around Tsu'tey's left arm.

"Eywa has done this?" Asuy'ri asks as she walks beside him, looking down at Jake with interest as the male's eyes move beneath their lids.

"Yes. And she has good reason," Tsu'tey murmurs, watching absently the previously dim spots on Jake's face beginning to glow brightly in the dark.

**Glossary:**

_Kehe, rä'ä_ - no, don't!

_wiya_ - damn it

Clan Txe'lanyom - Clan heart-eater. Idea came from that Tsu'tey's name originally meant "eats the heart" which I found interesting. They might make another appearance later.

_Kä_ - go

_Oìsss_ - angry verbal expression, similiar to a hiss


	8. The Higher

**Author's Notes: **TUESDAY'S MORNING SUN-TIME *dance*

It's Tuesday Morning Sun-Time  
Tuesday Morning Sun-Time  
Tuesday Morning Sun-Time

you one of the things I really really REALLY love? Reviews. I think I love them more than Tsu'tey. idk. But reviews...just awesome. So feel free to leave me some, yeah? kudos to all you people. you're just great. When I feel hopeless with this story, you guys always pick me back up again.

anndd watched Miracle At St. Anna last night just for Laz. and then realized what a great actor he is. I wish he didn't die in Fast and Furious because I want him to be in the new one. *sigh* even if he was...mean. but his scowl is just perfect, I swear. *dreamysigh* Laz+Cars=*nosebleed*

/endfangirlyness

**Story Notes**: is it bad I *might* have a sequel planned for this? ALREADY. We're not even half-way done yet and I'm thinking of sequels. I'm insane, I tell you. But of course, if I wasn't crazy I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I? I even picked out a title! "The Evening Moon". Has a certain ring to it, eh?

Otherwise, my na'vi is getting better. I finally found how to make words plural, so I went back and fixed some (just add ay to the front of it) or if it has a " ' " at the beginning, just get rid of that and bam it's pluralized.

still need to figure out difference between "ulte" and "sì" both which mean 'and' but in a different way...sorry if I mess up on the use of "that" because that's another thing I'm still figuring out.

aw this chap only has one na'vi word! that's sad. Translation at the bottom of course.

* * *

Tsu'tey grunts as he sets Jake down onto the cave floor, the muscles in his back and arms burning. Asuy'ri stares over his shoulder at the peaceful face, not having ever gotten a good like at a Dreamwalker before. "Why does he have hair over his eyes?"

"I do not know," Tsu'tey says honestly. "All Dreamwalkers do." Other clan members are looking as well, touching the shoulders of those not paying attention and urging them to look over, children climbing onto their parent's shoulders to look at the new Na'vi.

Tsu'tey notices that the spot where the arrow pierced Jake's flesh is nothing but a darker blue line over his ribs, and looks more like an extension of his stripes than an actual scar.

Asuy'ri leans down to take the exopack off, the mask making a suctioning noise as it's pulled from Jake's face.

Tsu'tey kneels down by Jake just as the other male groans, his gold eyes springing open as he reaches up to feel his face, an excited grin breaking out at what he feels; the flatness of his nose, the smooth skin, and as he looks at his hands, five long blue fingers.

"Jesus Christ, I can't believe it worked. Hurt like a bitch though," his voice is hoarse and he coughs several times, smiling as he feels his ears flick around his head. Another advantage of being a Na'vi: better hearing and eyesight; colors are enhanced and sharpened, and the voices he hears are crisp and amplified.

He then feels over his longer hair—Na'vi hair grows faster than humans—that brushes over his chest and then rapidly shakes his head around, the thick black hair swinging in all directions. "Wow."

He then alarmingly tries to stand up, his tail swinging for balance. Tsu'tey reaches out a hand to stop him, "Are you sure you should be doing that, Jake? Are not tired?"

"No...shit, I haven't felt better in a long time, c'mon," he pulls on the clan leader's hand and rushes out of the cave into the cool air, breathing deeply and spreading his arms wide. "Wanna race?" He digs his toes into the white ground, delighted at the sensation he's missed.

"Uh, no. Jake I do not think—," but the other man is taking off down the expanse of ground, his feet pounding against the dirt and stirring it up in clouds of shimmering whiteness.

Never one to give up a challenge, Tsu'tey runs after him and catches up quickly until they're running at full speed side-by-side, the air whipping past them both and slightly burning their skin from its harshness.

He looks over at Jake to find the newly reborn Na'vi smiling at him, "You got nothin', Tsu'tey! Nothing!"

"How far we go?" He asks as there's no point to a race without an end.

"Uh...to that tree!" Jake points to a rather large tree about forty feet in front of them and laughs as he picks up speed, his queue nothing but a streak of black whipping around him as he enjoys the sheer joy of running again; the ground soft beneath is pounding feet, the muscles in his legs contracting and lengthening.

As the distance closes, Jake gains two feet on the other male and _damn_, _I'm going to win_ is the only thing going through his mind.

Ten feet, five feet, three—

"No way! How the hell did you catch up—!"

And the last few inches he pouts as Tsu'tey leans against the tree, breathing hard, having won their little race. "_Sau_," he pants.

"Ah shit. That is so not fair, I just woke up afterall." Jake comes to a stop as well, his lungs burning as he exhales and inhales from the exertion.

"You wanted race, you got it," Tsu'tey says between gulping breaths, pushing back the few braids that stem from his warhawk out of his face. "You good though...for a Dreamwalker," he adds at the end, smirking.

"Shove it," Jake grunts, stretching his arms over his head and yawning, quickly growing accustomed to the nearly forgotten feeling of his tail moving around and his new height.

"I could kick your ass big time now, buddy," Jake laughs, playfully shoving a five-fingered hand at Tsu'tey's shoulder, forgetting the fact that Tsu'tey still has a good two inches on him.

"Maybe, but I can run quicker."

"You saying you'd run away? Jeez, I guess they let anyone be olo'eyktan these days."

* * *

Jake's giddiness is somewhat disturbing, as Tsu'tey lays back on his _lew'ewll_ and watches the other male sitting up and just smiling as he wiggles his toes around and plays around with his tail, his ears pricked up in happiness.

"You should go to sleep, Jake," he says after awhile of just watching, aware that some awake clan members are staring at the Dreamwalker with amusement, most of them children.

"I'm not tired; I could stay up all night. This is great," Jake says in half-assed response, letting a finger trail down the trail of glowing dots on his leg as he revels in the feeling of getting his _real_ body back. And it's just as amazing as it was the first time.

"You are keeping clan awake," Tsu'tey chuckles quietly, motioning to the wide-eyed faces with their big eyes on Jake.

"Aw, they're just kids, won't hurt for them to stay awake. Hey, do you think we could ride our banshees tomorrow or something...? Where'd they all go anyways?" Jake eager to get back into life, first running, now flying.

"_Ikran_," Tsu'tey corrects, "I told them to fly away from Sky People. They are around," he waves his hand in a circle. "Could call them I guess."

"They know how to find this place right?"

"Ikran will know where you are at all times. It is..." Tsu'tey struggles to find the words and touches his heart. "Bond they feel inside."

"Hmm, yeah, that makes sense. What do you think the RDA's doing right now? Would _they_ know where we are?" Jake feels somewhat guilty about changing the subject to something disheartening, but he can't help thinking about the horrors his people are probably inflicting on this planet right now.

"They should leave us alone; they have rock yes? We do not matter anymore. We have lost," Tsu'tey's voice is so defeated that it makes Jake feel a sudden wave of sympathy.

So he thinks of something rallying to say, "But there's still all the other clans and everything; maybe we could...I don't know, get together or something and kick their ass," Jake smirks, his ear flicking at a strand of hair that falls across it.

Tsu'tey snorts softly and delicately picks a flower out of the _lew'ewll_, watching the ends flutter as slight breeze blows through their living area; his ears falling slightly in sadness. "I am bad olo'eyktan."

The sudden sentence makes Jake turns his face towards him, "No you're not. You're doing what's right for your people. It would be stupid to go up against them without a good plan and with so few people...I think you did the right thing by taking us here...but it can't last forever."

Tsu'tey sighs and lets the flower drop. "That is true. Next Sky People will want to dig for more things under our feet." Indeed, the prospect of the demons taking over all of Pandora is a horrific but altogether possible one. It just all seems hopeless.

"We'll figure it out," Jake says softly after a few minutes of silence, and finally lays down to go to sleep, unaware that the other male remains awake a long time after that, his mind unable to rest.

* * *

Morning comes too quick for Jake, who grumbles and pushes away the hands that shake his shoulders. "Not now 'm sleepin'."

"Jake," the increasingly annoying voice says. "Must get ikran now when they are not hunting, will not respond later if their belly tells them not to."

"God I hate you," Jake groans. "It must be like, five in the morning. No one else is up." He opens his eyes to confirm that and makes a wide gesture with his hand to the sleeping blue bodies around him.

"Ikran "up" right now! We must go!" Tsu'tey grabs onto one of Jake's hands and hauls him from the softness of the blanket-thing he's already forgotten the name of and onto his feet.

"Hey no need to manhandle me, Jesus," he yawns and blinks several times as he wills his sleepy brain to get it into gear.

"My name is _Tsu'tey_," the clan leader says, confused about this "jesus" person that Jake refers to often. "Not "jez-us," he mispronounces.

"I guess you're right because I don't know who the hell "jez-us" is either," Jake mutters in good humor as he tightens some knots on his loincloth before walking out into the cold air of the outside world.

Tsu'tey follows and then does that weird chirping thing several times. It pierces the still air and seems to ring around in Jake's ears.

"Now you must do," Tsu'tey says.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Just make voice sharp and copy me," Tsu'tey says with a slight edge to his voice.

_Ah, he makes it all so simple._

Jake takes a deep breath and does his best to copy the strange vocalization, struggling to make it as loud. It ends up sounding like more like a girly yelp, but he does his best.

His ears perk up when he hears a rustling in the trees and then -with loud roars- both of their ikrans dive from the sky and land roughly in front of them, the white dirt puffing into Jake's face. He spits and blinks rapidly.

"Been a long time, big guy," he says to his ikran, reaching out his hand to pet him firmly on the snout. The ikran snorts softly and pushes into his hand, his sets of reptilian eyes darting between his own.

"Have you named him yet?" Tsu'tey says as Duri'sen headbutts him gently, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Uh, no, actually. Can't I just call him "my ikran?" Jake asks as he reaches back for his braid and then makes tsahaylu with the corresponding neural whip, his ikran flapping his green wings as their minds merge.

Tsu'tey chuckles and shakes his head slightly. "You great hunter Jake, great warrior. Shame to have ikran with no name." The other male climbs gracefully onto Duri'sen, his feet automatically hooking into the stirrups.

"_Okay_, I get it." Jake has a harder time getting on, struggling to get a leg over and when he finally manages to the ikran moves and slips out beneath him. Jake mutters angrily and decides to just jump on from the side, landing hard on the ikran's back. The beast snorts at him with indignation. "Hey don't look at me like that. Why you always gotta be a struggle?"

"How about Txur?" Tsu'tey suggests as both of their ikrans ascend into the air, the strong wind making their wings flap harder and Jake's new braids begin to whip against his jaw and shoulders.

"What does that mean?" Jake flies closer to be able to hear until their mounts' wings are brushing, the ends clipping. Duri'sen caws at the other male and veers slightly away.

"Means "strong" in Na'vi," Tsu'tey yells, mentally chastising his ikran as he veers to the right again, and this time Duri'sen stays quiet, though he shakes his great head and snorts.

"Hmm, Txur. I like it," Jake smiles and through their bond sends the name to his ikran, digging into its racing thoughts of _fly wind strong hunter_ and its assortment of sensations from the push and pull of its wings to the air racing across its back.

The newly-named Txur roars its acknowledgement of the new name and goes into a steep dive that has Jake urging it to _pull up damn it_.

"I think he likes it!" Tsu'tey yells as the distance between the two ikrans widens and closes until they both find a way to fly close without disabling the other.

Jake inhales deeply and stretches out his arms until he's only balanced by his lower half and feet, the wonderfully _free_ feeling filling his heart with sheer elation. Risky though, like driving a car with no hands on the steering wheel, but awesome all the same.

Until Txur turns one wing sharply and he nearly falls off.

Tsu'tey's laughs somewhere, lost in the wind as he re-adjusts himself, mentally slapping his ikran for its dangerous maneuver.

"Your ikran...he is young," is all the other male says. "Like a baby. Bad idea to try and do that again."

"I'll keep that in mind, chief," Jake mutters as they fly further, the white splotch of ground below blurring into water.

Duri'sen drops suddenly into a dive, heading for the water below. Jake watches for a moment and then follows before Tsu'tey can get too far away.

"Where you going?" Jake yells above the wind and rushing water.

"I have something to show you."

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Sau_ - ugh


	9. The Resting

**Author's Note**: Hmm, not much to say here. **Hey**, **would any artists be interested in doing some doodles for this story**? Because that'd be amazing. I'll pay you with...a fic! You could request a ficlet! (about this pairing of course), whatever prompt you want. It'd have to be a one-shot between 2k-4k words so I can get it done quick and get back to this story.

so... If you do draw something, you can use any scene you want, I'm not picky. If you want ideas just ask because I _do_ have a few in mind.

If you're interested, pm me or put it in a review or something. With links tho, make sure to put spaces inbetween the lines in the URL, because it won't show up otherwise.

**Also**: Noticed some people have added this story to C2s! That's really cool! And yet another thing, a reviewer (in a PM) commented on that I was one of the few authors that replied to her reviews, and she said that some people don't review because they don't get replies. So to let you know, I reply to nearly ALL of my reviews, except the little short ones (though I do sometimes...) with not just a "thanks for the review" but commentary on what you've written. I think it's only fair that since you take the time to review, I take the time to reply back.

So maybe that'll get the long-time lurkers to become first-time reviewers :D I don't bite, honestly...

**Story Note**: The fish scene in here is directly inspired by the scene in "Avatar: The Last Airbender" episode 'The Warriors of Kyoshi' where Aang rides the Elephant Koi fish to impress Katara. Now, is Tsu'tey trying to impress Jake? idk. his motives are bizarre.

Translations and fanon (for this story) info at the bottom. _italics_ for na'vi and all the usual stuff.

* * *

Jake lands a few feet to the right of Tsu'tey, watching for a moment as the other male gets down and taps his ikran several times on the nose, "_Fitseng i'awn, yawnetu_," he murmurs affectionately, smiling.

_He has such an nice smile,_ Jake thinks to himself and even grins himself for a moment before his straight brain catches up and begins beating that thought down with a baseball bat.

Letting out a conflicted sigh, he drops down off his own ikran and disconnects their bond. The sound of water is trickling nearby, the sun strikes his back, sending warmth over his shoulders.

Something's wrong however.

It takes Jake a few seconds to figure it out. "Wait..."

Tsu'tey turns his head to look at him and flicks his tail.

"It's...are there any birds here? I don't hear anything. At all," the silence presses down almost oppressively on ears that are so used to birdsong and animal hollers. It's almost creepy.

"This is _Tìfnu'ora_. It means—"

"Silent Lake," Jake finishes as his ears prick up, trying to find any noise except the sound of both of them breathing and their ikrans snorting softly. "But where's the lake?"

"This way," Tsu'tey jerks his head north and then lifts his bow off his back to strap it on Duri'sen's shoulder reigns. "We will not hunt here."

Jake's own bow and dagger are already on Txur so he has time to look around. It's not much different from what he has gotten accustomed to seeing; sparkling ground and bioluminescent trees that are oddly spaced.

No bugs, birds, or any other wildlife. "God, this place is like...dead."

"Lake is not," Tsu'tey says as he begins walking, following the sound of the water. Jake follows, still weirded out, his tail stiffly moving slowly behind him. The ground seems soften beneath his feet, more like sand, indicating the water is close.

They walk for ten minutes before they arrive into a bright clearing.

The lake is beautiful; the clean cerulean water laps at the bank, soft waves making gentle splashes. The sun casts it all in a sheet of sparkling brilliance. The size is magnificent; stretching from Jake's feet out until it meets the horizon.

The wind blows against Jake's face and stirs his hair as his lips part in awe. The lake's beauty almost hurts his eyes.

A fish leaps out of the water, its purple and silver scales refracting the light, water droplets spraying off its flopping body before it slips back into the water with barely a ripple.

Something splashes next to him and he looks over to see Tsu'tey already waist deep in the water, his hands steadying himself as he walks further in, the water swirling around his narrow hips, his abominable muscles flinching slightly as it tickles his skin.

"Hey, wait for me!" And then Jake jumps in like a sleek dolphin, his body arcing through the water. And instantly regrets it. When he comes up he gasps at the frigid temperature, his chest heaving, his hands furiously wiping water from his face. _Cold, cold, cold_. Freezing!

"Thought you said the lake wasn't dead! Thought t-that was s-some kind of metaphor for it being w-w-warm or something..." Jake trails off, his tail curling around his waist to seek his body's diminishing warmth as his teeth start chattering loudly.

"Baby," Tsu'tey says, his voice only half-mocking as he goes in further until he's neck deep and the lake's sandy bottom disappears under his feet. Swimming idly, he looks over to find Jake trying to proceed further, his teeth chattering as he mutters angrily under his breath.

"Ugh, I hate you," he says quietly for the second time today, unable to move until his body adjusts to the icy temperature.

"Come on, Jake! _Srew'payoang ke pey uniltìranyu na nga, ha eltu si_!" He slaps some water at the other male, which makes Jake flinch slightly.

"Well, f-f-fuck you and your stupid d-d-damn fish," Jake chatters, unable to understand the rest of the sentence. His body is adjusting though, and he takes a deep breath before slowly going further in, his hair irritatingly dripping cold drops onto his shoulders.

Tsu'tey's getting further away, and Jake groans before letting his feet leave the sand below to swim after the other male. The lake's water gets easier to bare and eventually he dives underneath, his tail like an extra limb as he cuts through the water with ease, years of military training helping him catch up quick.

Jake smiles as a humorous thought comes across his mind.

Stopping in the water for a moment, Tsu'tey turns slightly to look for Jake and doesn't see him. "Jake?" He snorts slightly; leave it to a fool like Jake to go and drown.

Tsu'tey scans the water a second time and is about to grudgingly go look for him when—

"Ah!" Something warm wraps around his legs and pulls him underneath. In the water, he opens his eyes to find another pair of yellow eyes peering up at him and white spots decorating a smirking face. Snarling at Jake, he kicks him away and then before the other male can move, grabs his tail and pulls harshly.

Jake hisses and kicks him in the chest, then puts on his best "bring-it-on" face, whipping his tail out of Tsu'tey's hand. He swims further away until he's out of sight, comes up for air discreetly and then goes back.

But Tsu'tey's smart and can hold his breath for longer. His swims in the opposite direction and this time, Jake loses sight of _him_. The Dreamwalker goes as far to look for awhile before he has to come up for air again.

Taking the opportunity, Tsu'tey swims the distance between them and wraps his arms around Jake's chest, pulling the other male beneath the surface. Jake's queue is a streak of black behind him as they're face to face, stray strands of hair brushing against his cheeks and neck.

Jake blinks and suddenly Tsu'tey's very aware of the other male's heart beating steadily against the side of his arm and how close they are. Jake's ears move to face him and he gives the other male a curious look as if waiting for something to happen.

It lasts all of six seconds before Tsu'tey unwraps his arms and the sudden need for air propels him to the surface. Jake follows shortly after and shakes his hair like a dog, causing the drops to spray in all directions.

Jake's confused. Not only with Tsu'tey, but with himself. The other male's arms around him, the flash of confusion and something else in the Tsu'tey's eyes...his brain is struggling for it to all make sense, struggling to catch up with possible implications that shouldn't even be thought of.

But somehow, he pushes it all to the back of his mind to be thoroughly dealt with and sorted our later when he has some time alone, cleanses his mind of those thoughts and sweeps it all under the carpet.

Hides it away.

"Let us go find _Srew'payoang_," Tsu'tey says after a few tense moments, his voice an inflection of things not spoken as he starts swimming in his previous direction.

"What is that, anyways? A fish, right?" Jake asks as he follows him, pleased at the change of subject.

"A fish?" Tsu'tey asks, clearly not understanding what Jake means.

"Yeah, you know, the animals that are in the lake. The slippery ones...scales, can swim fast."

"Oh. Yes, it is a fish. But—"

Jake stops hearing Tsu'tey as something brushes against his legs. Something big. "Uh, Tsu'tey. Uh..."

The olo'eyktan stops and turns, his eyes on the water. A large dorsal fin emerges, blue with silver streaks and sporting the same spots that Na'vi have in five rows along the edges.

Jake's about five seconds away from diving into the water and swimming as far away as he can. The fin circles around him once like a shark and he's suddenly reminded of that old movie "Jaws", which isn't helping. He regrets not bringing his dagger as it bumps against his shins, causing him to move away slightly.

Tsu'tey smiles, which to Jake seems like a crazy thing to do. "That is _Srew'payoang_!" He says before delving into the water like a fish himself.

Jake's tense as he feels the side of the fish graze against his knees again, the feeling decidedly unpleasant as the slimy scales slip across his skin. And Tsu'tey has obviously gone off the deep end and shit he's going to be eaten right here in this stupid lake because the Tsu'tey is fucking crazy—

Something loud splashes somewhere behind him and he turns just as he hears, "Jake, look!" And _yeah he really is insane_.

_Srew'payoang_ is not really a fish. More like a huge cat with fins and scales. It's bigger than a shark with large blue fins and a dark purple iridescent hue on its body, two large neural whips stream from its huge triangular head, one of them connected to Tsu'tey's own queue as he balances neatly; one hand on the top fin and his feet managing to find a standing on the bottom one, his other arm out to keep his balance.

The fish dives under the water and Jake loses sight, but comes up again after a few moments. Tsu'tey shakes the water from his braids like a dog and laughs as he re-adjusts himself, his tail whipping around rapidly as the fish shifts.

"You insane?" Jake asks, swimming away from the spectacle a little as the fish gets closer.

"You want to try?" Tsu'tey yells over their distance before he's underwater again. As the fish and him surface, the light sends refracted light from the scales onto his blue skin, puts the sleek muscles of his arms and torso in relief.

Jake raises a brow and stops his ogling. "Hey, I ain't insane like you." He backs up further to make a point, watching as the fish dives a few more times.

"But it is...fun!" Tsu'tey shouts, disappointment in his voice. "And easy!"

"Hey, kiss my blue ass! You're gonna fall off any—"

And just as he says that one of Tsu'tey's feet slips, and he's too slow to regain his standing. He falls from the fish's side, his queue painfully disconnecting a few moments later.

_Srew'payoang_ swims away. Jake watches its antennae disappear into the water, and with a large swing of its forked tail, it disappears.

Surfacing, Tsu'tey slaps the water and swears at the fish in Na'vi.

"So does that make you _Srew'payoang makto_, now?" Jake asks as he comes up besides the other male, watching the settling ripples and waves in the water as the fish travels further away from them. Jake chuckles.

"_Pxasìk. Snumìna payoang_," Tsu'tey snarls once again, picking up his braid and checking the ends of it for damage. All the tendrils are still intact, so he lets it drop before shaking the water out of hair for a second time.

"Aw, don't blame the fish; back on Earth we don't try and ride sharks, eh?" Jake exclaims as he starts laughing lightly again.

"I have done it before," Tsu'tey says. "But that was...long ago."

"You saying you're old? How old are you anyways?" Jake asks when he stops laughing, genuinely curious.

"I am Omaticaya's youngest olo'eyktan," Tsu'tey says, as if taken aback my Jake's question. "I am not _old_."

"Hey, all right. Whatever you say. Tsu'tey... _pa'li makto, Srew'payoang makto, ikran makto, taronyu, tsamsiyu, olo'eyktan, tsko swizaw tsulfä si_...you have a lot of titles you know?"

Ignoring that Jake mispronounced half of those words, Tsu'tey begins to make his way back to shore. "Let us leave this place."

Jake makes a sad sound, "All right, but can we come back and go fishing? I'm getting sick of that meat you call food. And oh, we could go tanning—...do Na'vi tan? They _can_ tan right? I mean—"

Tsu'tey's eye twitches. He is pretty sure Jake is starting drive him crazy.

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Fitseng i'awn, yawnetu_ - stay here, loved one (aw Tsu'tey...!)

_Tìfnu'ora_ - "Silent Lake". A lake that's in the _atxkxe ay Eywa_ region. The only animals to reside there are the fish that are in the lake; there is no insects or any other living thing except plants, making it deathly quiet.

_Srew'payoang ke pey uniltìranyu na nga, ha eltu si_ - Dance fish doesn't wait for Dreamwalker like you, so stop messing around!

_Srew'payoang_ - literally "dance fish". Legendary fish that resides in Tifnu'ora. Na'vi "pastime" to try and ride the fish. Requires skillz however.

_Srew'payoang makto_ - rider of Dance fish

_Pxasìk. Snumìna payoang_ - fuck this. Stupid fish

_pa'li makto, Srew'payoang makto, ikran makto, taronyu, tsamsiyu, olo'eyktan, tsko swizaw tsulfä si_ - rider of pa'li, rider of Dance fish, rider of ikran, hunter, warrior, clan leader, master of bow and arrow


	10. The Bright

**Author's Note**: Well here we are at Chapter 10 **and** we've reached **100** reviews! Hell yeah! Let's make it to 200 in the _next_ ten chapters! We can do it! *pumps fist* How about some statistics fun (everyone's fave thing)? "The Morning Sun" has... **108** reviews, **148 **story alerts, **104 **faves, and **16,651 **hits! haha. yay. *excited rambling*

**Story Note**: Of course Chapter 10 is special! As it is the longest chapter yet...and some stuff goes down, fo shizzle my nizzle. So, review homies, and tell me what you think and all that. But a warning, the next chapter will be shorrrtttt, so you know not to pick on me then (pick on me now) .

Translations and some other stuff at the bottom. _luv you guys_!

* * *

The flight back gives Jake time to think about what happened at the lake, and so he lets his mind wander to the bright-as-day memory of Tsu'tey's arms around him and his face so close. There was something about the feeling that had stirred in him, a sense of complete rightness; as if it was a usual thing. As if Jake belonged.

The feeling is pleasant, but makes Jake start to doubt his whole life, as if it was all a pretense. There's no reason he should be feeling this way, no matter what Eywa wants. He doesn't think he has enough space left in his heart for another mate.

But Tsu'tey...what is he? Jake could say they are friends. Yes, friends works. Not best friends, but friends; neverminding they've done a lot of stuff together, that Jake's known him for more than a year now.

What were they before that? Enemies? Rivals?

Jake tries to think back to that time on Pandora and finds he can't find an explanation for it. Tsu'tey was the mocking, scowling, sneering and brash Na'vi that tried to make Jake's life difficult by insulting him whenever he could and making him go first on his Iknimaya.

But, thinking about it, that was so long ago. Jake's been on Pandora for more than a year now, and through all the heartbreak and frustration, Tsu'tey has been a constant. Whether the other male hated him or not, he was always just _there._

In some ways, Jake's proved himself. He can ride a Banshee, Direhorse, and his hunting abilities rival Tsu'tey's. Maybe that's in part why their relationship has gotten better; Jake is no longer young and inexperienced, no longer just a Dreamwalker.

Perhaps Tsu'tey sees past that now, sees him as a Na'vi.

Txur most likely hears his loudly projecting thoughts because the beast swivels his head to look at him with his reptilian eyes, a strange sense of knowing in them. Of course, his ikran _is _an extension of himself, so it probably knows every nook and cranny of every thought he has.

That would probably feel like an invasion of privacy to most people, but to Jake it's somewhat comforting to know that his ikran knows his mind like no other; Jake's gone through his whole life without people understanding him.

Jake smiles and reaches over to pet the top of its head, the mottled skin smooth underneath his fingers. "Sometimes I wish you could talk, you know that?" He says quietly. "I think I really need some advice."

* * *

Touching, Jake figures, seems to be a very normal part of Na'vi culture. From the times when Neytiri would hit him when he messed up, slap his forehead or push him when she was angry; to the times when they prayed to Eywa, both of his hands held by another as they all duck their heads and sing or chant.

Which, praying to Eywa, happens several times a week. Jake starts trying to memorize the numerous blue faces around him and their names, but with all of them having similar facial characteristics and mostly all with the same colored eyes, it gets a little difficult.

Of course, Tsu'tey is the most recognizable with those fierce green eyes and an almost arrogant aura that surrounds him, nevermind the olo'eyktan necklaces and other tribal pieces that adorn his body. Plus the fact that he's probably the only Na'vi Jake's seen that appears to be constantly glaring, unlike most of the faces that are open and happy for the most part.

Asuy'ri is beautiful, but her eyes are hardened from years of seeing too much destruction of her world. Since she is not a warrior, she has no bracelets or other clothes except a plain loincloth. She makes up for that by having interesting hair with many beads and red feathers, long enough to reach her waist.

At this moment he knows Peyral is holding his left hand, while Asuy'ri is holding his right. Across from him, Tsu'tey's hands are held by Yol'zisit and Ninat. The rest of the clan he could only guess names. Members of the Omaticaya sit near each other, their clasped hands resting on the space of ground between them.

They usually pray in the forest, away from the caves, usually under the biggest tree in some past remembrance of their own Hometree, which had been abandoned only months after they had found it do to the present RDA interference.

During the tenth prayer Jake attends, he finds himself sitting by Tsu'tey, whose large hand, so unlike the women's, is holding his own firmly. It always feels weird because Na'vi hands only have four fingers, so Jake's pinky ends up awkwardly curled towards his own palm or scrunched into the ground.

That aside, Jake finds it hard to concentrate when he's sitting so close to the other male that their crossed legs touch, Tsu'tey's warm palm somehow transferring heat up his whole arm in some strange sort of conduction.

He feels his face heat up as well, and is thankful that it doesn't show up the way a normal human blush would, only tints his cheeks the slightest purple color which makes it nearly unnoticeable.

He sighs as he joins the clan in their chanted prayer, the melancholy of the words always digging into his heart.

"_'Awsiteng ayoeng irayo sa'nok Eywa.  
Rutxe tìng ayoeng tìkan nemfa tìrey sì srung ayoeng lu tìtxur nemfa tirea.  
Nìteng tìng ayoeng tìtslam sìn pefya emza'u 'i'a'eveng.  
Irayo ngenga, nawm nìwotx sa'nok_. _Irayo_."

Jake understands most of the words and realizes _'i'a'eveng_ must be what Eywa was talking about with the child shortages; _the end of children_. Jake counts the little faces in the group and realizes that there is only about five or so for every hundred adults.

The small amount of children are all decorated elaborately, celebrating the rarity of them; multicolored clan necklaces, long narrow shirts made of animal skin and feathers, and large earrings. Their hair is unshaved and long, flower petals streaming into the braids on all sides, along with pink and purple stripes painted on their noses and foreheads.

Jake doesn't partake in the song after the prayer, preferring to look around a little bit more as he gets distracted. Three of the clan's women are pregnant and appear to also be celebrated; green swipes of color painted in rings around their swollen stomachs, gold bracelets on their wrists and their hair pulled back from their face, facial markings glowing brightly.

Most of the adults are in their early thirties like himself, judging by the sharpness of their faces and the slightest beginning of wrinkles around their eyes and mouth, though the Na'vi hide their age well. A few, Jake can tell, are ancient with deepset lines and wise eyes, though the native's hair never grays.

A few look like teenagers, caught between being a child and an adult, a few with dagger sheaths strapped around their waists and the numerous necklaces one acquires through the Rites.

The song fades and Jake joins in to sing the last two lines before the session is over. The clan usually just sits for awhile and absorbs the lingering "energy"—as Tsu'tey calls it—around them, but they are free to head back whenever they want. Jake likes praying to Eywa and all, but he doesn't feel the energy the way most of the clan seems to, so he's usually the first to go. He hopes they don't find that rude.

He pulls his hand back from the person next to him and is about to do the same with Tsu'tey when he feels something like electricity go up his whole arm and down his body in a hot trilling wave.

Tsu'tey's head whips around to look at him, his pupils dilating in the afternoon light and his lips parting slightly.

Jake gasps and nearly falls forwards, feels like the ground just dropped out from underneath him, feels like he's just been liquefied. "Fuck," he says eloquently, his voice nothing but a startled breath.

He feels Tsu'tey's fingers trembling against his own. Feels his quickened heartbeat. Jake breathes deeply to calm himself as the arcing pleasurable sensation leaves, he pants, "What the hell was that?"

Tsu'tey's muscular chest rises and falls with the fast beat of his heart, and when he speaks his voice is so husky it's nearly unrecognizable, "Think we should go...talk," he whispers hurriedly, and pulls his hand away from Jake's slowly before he gets up and walks towards the forest.

Jake follows.

* * *

Walking with Tsu'tey's back to him, Jake carefully adjusts the front of his loincloth, pulling on it to disguise the parts that reacted to that sudden sensation. Even though Tsu'tey can't see him, his face grows warm as he wills his partial erection to disappear.

_Well this is fucking embarrassing_. _I bet this is Eywa's doing, that sick, sick woman. Right in front of everyone, too_.

But in all actuality, Jake really figures this some kind of stupid and weird new Na'vi thing he wasn't aware of before, though he's never felt _that_ with Neytiri, even when they mated.

Jake finds his traitorous eyes wandering over the other's male's back; his broad shoulders and the hard 'v' of his torso, watches his long queue shift as it brushes against his tail with his long strides.

Jake bites his tongue and rips his eyes away to watch the suddenly interesting ground as the undoubtedly male sight sends a jolt through his already aroused body.

Tsu'tey stops when they're a good distance from the rest of the clan, leaning back against a tree. Jake watches the light pool around his shoulders absently and waits for him to talk, awkwardly shifting from side-to-side as he resists the urge to cross his arms over his chest.

Silence persists between them and it's obvious that Tsu'tey wants _him_ to start, judging by the impatient line of his brow. Jake sighs and manages to look him in the eyes, "So...that was weird," is what comes out.

Tsu'tey has the audacity to raise a brow, his expression otherwise unreadable. "Damn it, would you say something? I don't—"

But the other male walks towards him and before Jake can even think of moving, rests his hand over his heart. Jake gasps and falls to his knees at the unexpectedness of the feeling that digs into his blood again and a grunt of pleasure escapes his lips.

He hears Tsu'tey say something above him before he gets the strength to get back up, trembling slightly, looking at the other male with an incredulous expression on his face. "Okay? Can you tell me what the fuck that-"

"It is _tìprrte'txepvi_," Tsu'tey says thickly, obviously not unaffected. His green eyes have darkened, still dilated to fill up most of his irises, his nostrils flaring as he breathes. "Feeling you get when you touch your mate."

"I still don't—whenever? Why is it happening now?" His voice is jumbled as most of his blood has traveled from his brain. He rubs a hand across his face, feeling his burning skin and hopes his expression doesn't look like he wants to eat the other male.

Tsu'tey's ears are moving in a rather strange way on his head, turning towards and him and then back, as if he can't decide what to say. Jake's own ears are flat against his skull in distress. A wind blows between them, Tsu'tey's eyes shifting downwards and back up again. "I—..." but he just shakes his head after, confused. "Do not know why."

Jake knows he does. He grits his teeth at being kept out of the loop (and what a fucked up loop it is), his tail curling in anger. "Damn it, tell me. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Tsu'tey raises a brow in the suddenly infuriating way he always does and manages to look angry as well.

Jake growls underneath his breath. "Well if you don't want to tell me that, at least tell what the hell it has to do with anything." _because I'm not fucking queer_, hovers just over the end of that sentence. But what an irrational thing to say. He's lapsing into denial again, he can tell. The "thinking" part of his brain tells him that.

He starts pacing back and forth in front of Tsu'tey, the tip of his tail twitching in irritation, unnerved at the other male's silence. Finally, he just snorts and turns to walk back to the caves, "If you won't tell me, I'm sure Asuy'ri will, or Nenat, or—"

"No!" Tsu'tey _yells_, actually yells, crossing the few steps between them and wrapping his hand around Jake's wrist to stop him. His hand is hot, and Jake pulls his away as if it scalds him. "No."

"Well than tell me," Jake says lowly, his lips hardening into a thin line as he loses his patience.

Tsu'tey's eyes dart between his own, then to the left and right, as if checking to make sure no one can hear them, then after a few seconds hesitation, he speaks in a voice so soft Jake can barely make it out, "_Tìprrte'txepvi_ is...it is...happens...when it is time to...mate," he finishes and Jake watches his face flush.

"...What do you mean?"

Tsu'tey's jaw clenches and he snarls softly, "_Skxawng_. Eywa sends you signs; sometimes when you touch, you feel it. Not all the time though. It is Her way of...telling mates to bond when they have not already."

Those eyes are watching him, intense with feelings Jake does not know and doesn't want to know. "What if you don't? Bond, I mean."

Jake's rational mind is coming back, and his voice is a little calmer. Unfortunately the "smart" side of his thoughts are the ones that are trying to connect the dots with Tsu'tey's facial markings and can't seem to stop tracing the shape of his full lips.

Well damn it.

"Soon the feelings will get so big you cannot stay in the same place as your mate," Tsu'tey says warily, wondering if Jake is considering putting it off that long, which would result in Jake having to leave the Omaticaya. He hopes it doesn't come to that. But to bond with Jake...unthinkable. Could not happen.

_What an ultimatum_, Jake mutters inside his head as he lets out a deep sigh, suddenly tired.

Suddenly _very_ tired.

He blinks slowly, sure Tsu'tey is talking or wants a response but the voice is loud and low and far away, like a tunnel. He shakes his head to clear the groggy feeling and the white ground smears and feels like it tilts.

Disoriented, he takes a few steps back before a strong burning sensation shoots up his torso. He's somewhat aware of his own voice crying out, a strangled sound, but the sheer pain consumes his awareness.

Something hits his legs hard and he realizes that's he fallen, and there's that voice again, then hands roughly shaking him. Jake closes his eyes to block out the spinning world and wraps his arms around his stomach as if to contain the pain, his lips moving numbly.

"Jake!" The loud voice says, urgent and scared. "Tell me what is wrong!" And the hands are trying to pull away his arms. Jake clenches them harder and growls, his eyes opening and trying to find something that makes sense, but it's all a smudge.

Then it dissolves into a roar of noise and pain, and he falls into blackness.

* * *

**Glossary**:

Yol'zisit - member of Tsu'tey's posse in the movie (anyone notice this? dude's like in a gang or something) and as clan leader, his right-hand guy. He's the guy (in the movie) that goes with Tsu'tey to Iknimaya (along with the girl). His name lit. means "long year".

"_'Awsiteng ayoeng irayo sa'nok Eywa.  
Rutxe tìng ayoeng tìkan nemfa tìrey sì srung ayoeng lu tìtxur nemfa tirea.  
Nìteng tìng ayoeng tìtslam sìn pefya emza'u 'i'a'eveng.  
Irayo ngenga, nawm nìwotx sa'nok_. _Irayo_." - Together we thank you mother Eywa. Please give us purpose in life and help us be stronger in soul. Also give us understanding on how to overcome "end child". Thank you, great all-mother. Thank you.

_tìprrte'txepvi_ - lit. "pleasure spark". Happens when a Na'vi touches their mate when they have not bonded yet, Eywa's way of making them want to have sex (ie. na'vi style heat). Can be done delibrately, but not after bonding. *note- happens usually around twilight or early evening, and is rare during earlier hours. Does not happen during times of distress and strong emotions. _Tìprrte'txepvi _will grow from just touching to a constant feeling of arousal around mates, and if they go unbonded, they must be separated because the feelings will get so intense they are painful.

_Skxawng_ - idiot, moron, fool


	11. The Shadowed

**Author's Note**: Have had a little bit of trouble lately with writing, as work is piling up and I can hardly even find time to SLEEP these days, so that's why this is short, sorry. Next chapter will be my usual length. Hope you can stick with me. oh, and note **Chrollianne**, sweety? Your link didn't show up because doesn't allow them, so could you please email me at samantha . evans 89 [at] yahoo . com (remove spaces and put the 'at' sign) so I can chat with you and say how awesome you are? *smile* And anyone else that wants to talk to me about anything, feel free to hit me up as well! :D i don't bite, honestly...

**Story Note**: a little bit of a vague explanation of Jake's issue(s) in here. Sorry for the people that don't like reading the Na'vi language or whatever, I'd suggest reading the translations at the bottom first if it bugs you enough.

* * *

Tsu'tey watches the gold eyes roll back and manages to catch his arm before the other male slumps listlessly. Hauling him up, he takes a moment to look Jake over. No wounds or visible signs of damage, he looks the same as always and his abdomen is free of any clear signs of bruising or wounds.

Brow furrowing, Tsu'tey leans down to grab him into his arms and lift him, his heart still beating fast in fear.

Straightening, he stumbles back a step; since Jake had become Na'vi again, the previously lost muscle mass had returned from the re-training of hunting and foraging, making him considerably heavier.

His ears prick up as something tinkles above him, something in the trees. He's heard the noise before, when Jake was changing, that innocent, almost laughing sound.

But there's no time to try and figure out what it is, he has to get Jake back to the clan and to the olo'toktor before this illness—whatever it is—gets any worse. So, ignoring the burning in his arms and back, he begins walking back the way they came.

* * *

Tsu'tey strides into the Omaticaya's cave just as night falls. By that time the body in his arms is pure dead weight and his muscles are numb from exertion. Asuy'ri, who is standing near the entrance, turns to look at him and then a shocked expression comes over her face, "Eywa, again? What is it this time?"

Why she insists on speaking English, Tsu'tey does not know. He sighs in relief as the olo'toktor takes Jake from his arms. The other Na'vi looks at him questioningly and Tsu'tey just waves his hand, not knowing what to say.

"Tsu'tey!" Asuy'ri yells at him.

"What?" He nearly hisses, moving to sit down against the rocky wall, already in the process of removing his waist guard and another apparel. His aggressiveness has increases ten-fold because of the stress that _tìprrte'txepvi_ puts on a Na'vi's body, not to mention the questions that won't stop darting through his mind; most of them having to do with Jake.

"What is wrong with Jake?" She asks softly, his voice having subdued her. In the years she's known him, his anger has always had a place, had a reason, and she can understand this one as well as any other, can sense his worried thoughts.

Tsu'tey's tail flicks idly as he stalls her by occupying himself with removing his bowstrap and dagger sheath.

Asuy'ri sighs and waits patiently, watching as the olo'toktor sets Jake down by the fire, her wise and wrinkled hands gently gliding over his skin as she tries to find the source of his apparent illness, randomly poking and prodding his body and murmuring under her breath.

Asuy'ri's ears prick up when she hears Tsu'tey sigh next to her, then start talking in defeated English, "I do not know. We were speaking—"

"You mean arguing," the female Na'vi corrects, knowing the way his voice fluctuates that he's not telling the whole truth as she sends a small knowing smile at him.

"...Yes." Another sigh. "Then he just...looked tired. Started yelling in pain. Fell down, then went...to sleep," he finishes, not knowing the English word. He takes off his necklace of Thanator teeth and sets it down, leaning back against the wall.

"I believe the humans call it un-con-...scus...?" Her brow raises as she tries to remember the teachings of the language, but then shakes her head; it doesn't matter. "I wonder why..."

Tsu'tey's eyes wander from her face over to Jake's body, aware that she's still talking but her voice is drowned out. Even from this distance he can see the fire dancing over the Dreamwalker's face, the shadow of his eyelashes are black streaks on his cheeks. His alien eyebrows are furrowed, making the otherwise smooth skin of his forehead crease slightly in a frown.

His chest rises and falls slowly in rest, his eyelids twitching as he dreams, ears neutral and tail still. It is strange to see, as Jake is usually so active, so...bright and animated.

His mind reaches out to Eywa, to ask Her what is wrong. But the space where Her mind would be is nothing but a void, filled with the sound of rushing water, which means She has nothing to tell him. He sighs deeply and suddenly Asuy'ri's voice comes back.

"Tsu'tey? Are you listening?" A poke to his shoulder. He flinches, trying to push down the urge to hiss at her as irritation swamps his mind at the primal thought of anyone other than his mate touching him at this time.

"Eywa, your skin is hot." She examines her finger as if it were actually burned. "Are you ill as well?"

"_Kehe_," he responds with hostility and is about to tell her to leave him alone when the olo'toktor comes over, her various decorative beads and jewels clinking. Tsu'tey stands at her arrival.

"_Oel ngati kameie_," the old Na'vi says, her head bowing slightly, which makes her long semi-braided hair fall over her shoulders, the twin streams of flowers flowing down to her ribs.

Tsu'tey feels a thread of nervousness in his stomach as he automatically says it back; is Jake all right? When is he going to wake up? These questions and more trill around is head like buzzing _ayhì'ang_, and it takes effort not to have his voice stutter as he asks, "_Pefya lu_ Jakesully?"

"_Poan lu lefpomtokx, slä_..." Her wrinkled skin furrows and her lips thin as she looks between Tsu'tey and Asuy'ri for a moment, and it's obvious she doesn't want to say her diagnosis in anyone's company other than the clan leader.

A soft growl of disappointment escapes Asuy'ri's lips, "_Tslolam_," she says with a slight bite to her voice, her tail slicing the air, before she tactfully joins three conversing Na'vi by the fire, but not without a look back that tells Tsu'tey to tell her everything later.

The olo'toktor folds her hands delicately, her large sage eyes looking into Tsu'tey's own, before she asks softly, "_Lu ngenga tì'efu_ _tìprrte'txepvi srak_?"

The question is asked in such a voice that it makes it seem as if she's inquiring about the weather. Tsu'tey snorts softly, taken aback; it is rude and taboo to ask such a personal thing. "_Lumpe si nga newomum_?"

The olo'toktor's tail swishes behind her, her gaze hardening, "_Taweyk, oe zene omum fte oe tsun srung ngenga sì poan_."

Tsu'tey sighs; he has no choice but to tell her. "_Sran_..." A flush creeps onto his face against his will even as he tries to avert it. One does not usually discuss such intimate matters with anyone except a mate.

"_Hu_ Jakesully _srak_?" She looks like he's just told her the most absurd thing she's ever heard, her eyes widening as her suspicions are confirmed. "_Hu tsatu uniltìranyu_?"

Tsu'tey doesn't bother to hide his glare at her, "_Sran_," he says firmly, indicating he's had enough of her prying questions as his tail strikes through the air.

The olo'toktor is more than smart enough to notice the threatening display and holds up her hands. "_Mawey_, Tsu'tey. _Mawey_," she says, even as she rapidly blinks in shock.

"_Tse peng oe peu lu keyawr mìfa poan_," Tsu'tey says, tired of this conversation. "_Pxiset_!"

She starts at his loud voice, then her next sentence comes out in a jumble, "_Tìprrte'txepvi fmetok poan tokx keteng tup peu oe tse'a_."

"_Oe rä'ä_ _tslam_," he states, the fierce set of his jaw commanding her to explain, "_Lumpe lu poan tì'efu tìsraw_?"

Her slim hands rub together, and her tone of voice drops in defeat, "_Oe rä'ä_ _ omum_," she says softly, looking back at Jake with a curious look in her eyes.

"_Wiya_," he mutters under his breath, and then walks towards the unconscious form of the Dreamwalker, ignoring the olo'toktor's protests and her grab for his arm. He leans down over Jake and shakes his shoulders, his thumbs digging into his collarbones. "Wake up, Jake."

The other male's heart beats in a steady rhythm against his fingertips, but Tsu'tey doesn't understand why he remains asleep. "Wake _up_, Jake! Now! _Piak nga menari_!"

But somehow Jake remains unaware, his eyebrows still lowered, but his face shows no sign of waking any time soon. Growling softly in defeat, Tsu'tey lets go of his shoulders to sit back, his eyes remaining on Jake as he asks, "_Krrpe lu poan lu txen_?"

There is a silence between his question and the olo'toktor's answer, which he fills with staring at Jake's face and mentally willing him to wake up, which of course doesn't work.

"_Ye'rìn_," the female Na'vi says, perhaps thankful to finally give him a positive answer as she joins him and puts her hand to Jake's forehead, her eyes closing in prayer.

Tsu'tey gets up, not surprised to find Asuy'ri immediately stand as well and come over, her eyes full of questions. "Well?"

"Why do you speak in this language?" Tsu'tey asks, diverting her obvious question, in part because he's genuinely curious and because he doesn't feel like being embarrassed again.

"It is practice," she says, tilting her head at him. "If I spoke Na'vi all the time, I would never get better at English."

"Is demon's language, Asuy'ri. You not need to get _better_," Tsu'tey scowls at her even as his English breaks, incredulous as he picks up his bow from the ground, wanting to get into the fresh air to do some hunting before it is time for the clan to sleep, wants to clear his thoughts.

"Jake speaks it," she says softly, her imploring amber eyes trying to meet his as he hurries to grab some arrows from the section of the wall dedicated to weaponry and hunting gear.

Tsu'tey stills and turns his head fully to look at her, his ears flattening as he realizes what he's just said. "Jake is _not_ a demon."

And with that, he exits the cave.

* * *

**Glossary**:

olo'toktor - clan doctor

_Kehe_ - no

_Oel ngati kameie_ - I see you

_ayhì'ang_ - insects

_Pefya lu_ Jakesully? - how is Jakesully?

_Poan lu lefpomtokx, slä_... - He is healthy, but...

_Tslolam_ - I understand

_Lu ngenga tì'efu_ _tìprrte'txepvi srak_ - are you feeling "pleasure spark?"

_Lumpe si nga newomum_? - why do you want to know?

_Taweyk, oe zene omum fte oe tsun srung ngenga sì poan_ - because, I must know so that I can help you and him.

_Sran_ - yes

_Hu_ Jakesully _srak_? - with Jakesully?

_Hu tsatu uniltìranyu_ - with that Dreamwalker?

_Mawey_ - be calm

_Tse peng oe peu lu keyawr mìfa poan_ - well tell me what is wrong inside him

_Pxiset_! - right now!

_Tìprrte'txepvi fmetok poan tokx keteng tup peu oe tse'a_ - "Pleasure spark" tests his body differently than what I have seen.

_Oe rä'ä_ _tslam_ - I don't understand

_Lumpe lu poan tì'efu tìsraw_? - why is he feeling pain?

_Oe ke omum_ - I don't know

_Wiya_ - damn it

_Piak nga menari_ - open your eyes!

_Krrpe lu poan lu txen_? - when is he going to awake?

_Ye'rìn_ - soon


	12. The Absolute

**Author's Note**: So here we are at chapter 12! (a late chapter, but hell yeah, we're getting somewhere!) woot. Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, sorry if I didn't reply as yeah the WORK, it SUCKS and I'm only getting around 5hrs to sleep at night, more if I can squeeze in a nap during the day. So yeah, **might not be a chapter next week**. But I have some time off coming, and it won't be too long a wait, I hope. Will edit this if I need another week.

Uh, okay. Trying to remember what I was going to write here... Oh yeah! Translations! Almost every review mentioned it, a few don't care about it, but the majority were complaining (which is your right), and a flamer o.o oh noes! Who knew one chapter could cause so much wank? Some were downright rude. Kudos if you managed to tell me what you think without biting my head off.

**But**, as I said to nearly all of you, I dislike brackets or parentheses as I'm such a nitpick that it looks messy to me, and if I wanted English I'd just write it and then say they were speaking in Na'vi in the following sentence. I'll try in future chapters to not have as many translations, but be prepared for some (I'll give you warnings hehe) to have a little more than usual...

Hope this doesn't cause anymore reviewers to leave me -bye GrayHuntress-! as that made me sad, and no more flames please...

**Story Note**: I'm thinking this story will be around 30 or so chapters, more or less. We got a ways to go, but we'll get there :) come hell or high water (or cats).

Enjoy this chapter, review, some translations at the bottom, have fun, two days 'til Friday, it's all good :D

* * *

As Duri'sen's flanks move in and out with the beast's heavy breathing beneath his legs, Tsu'tey pulls back the arrow currently fitted to his bow's string, the yellow and blue feathered end tickling his ear. He squints his eyes at the medium sized animal below as it shakes its muscular head and sniffs the air, one of its legs pawing at the ground in unease.

He takes a deep breath and straightens, before his right hand lets the arrow go. As soon as it brushes against his bracer, he knows it will not meet its target. Dejected, he watches the wasted arrow sail to the ground where it embeds into the thick pale dirt a good twenty feet from his prey.

Duri'sen looks at it before cawing softly; the ikran knows its rider is the best hunter to ever grace the Omaticaya, and cannot recall a time when said hunter had ever missed a killing shot. The male ikran turns its head to blink at Tsu'tey, confused.

Tsu'tey blinks back and lowers his bow, wondering if he's losing his skill. But that can't be, as he hunts with Jake every other day, sometimes bringing others along as well.

Jake...

He grudgingly accepts the sudden notion that, by Jake not being here in the sky with him, his skill somewhat decreases. Jake being there with his wide smile and curious eyes, impressed by his keen sight and the number of animals that drop from his neat shots, motivated him, made him want to do his best just to see that flicker of awe cross over the other male's eyes.

Now the air to the right of him is empty, and there is no one there to show off to. Tsu'tey's lower lip twitches downward and he sighs, mentally directing Duri'sen in a clean swerve to the left before his thoughts wander, as they seem to do lately, to the Dreamwalker.

Jake always finds some way to play around with his emotions, whether it's at Tsu'tey's expense or his own. Tsu'tey tries to sort out everything, but it's all a mess inside his mind, doesn't know what he should be feeling or shouldn't be feeling. The main emotion right now is worry; it coats his thoughts with its presence and claws at his heart with its talons.

Jake will wake up, he has to. Eywa did not give him a mate just to see him taken away by unknown forces, an unknown illness. No. Eywa's plan is simple. If Jake's life was in danger, She would have to intervene to protect the balance, right? Because somehow, Jake is special, has to live for a purpose Tsu'tey does not know, but there _is_ a purpose. And purpose is not taken away.

Tsu'tey sighs and looks up at the night sky, at the billions of stars that dot the blackness, at the blue and pink striped planet in the distance. Then back down, to the thousands of miles of forest and water, and thinks about the future.

* * *

Jake's suddenly aware that he's floating. He opens his eyes to an inky dark pink and black world, waving his arms around like he's swimming because he has a vague thought if he doesn't move, he's going to fall. The darkness wraps around his blue arms and legs like a soft blanket as his limbs repeatedly cut through and displace it and his head is clogged with a haze of numb and wisp.

Then another thought lazily crosses over his mind; he's not swimming, he's _flying_. He turns in the air and delves into the dark, feeling it touch his skin like a cashmere sweater as a subtle feeling of joy enters his heart. He spreads his fingers and toes and laughs.

Jake is not sure how long he remains suspended like that, minutes or decades, but suddenly a blistering light spears into the dark in front of him, its rays extending out before it seems to swallow this new world, and then he is wrapped in pure light.

There is a moment of pain in his body, Jake is sure, but it is gone just as he realizes it as he basks in the joy of the light, the peace of it.

Suddenly, it is taken away. His fingers are touching something and he tries to look at what it is but there is nothing. Then the feel of breath in his body and a rushing sensation, swimming to the surface. He gasps just as he's swooped up in the current and-

Jake opens his eyes.

Automatically his mind tries to remember the events previous and they come back gradually from murky gray depths. He recalls pain, lancing agony within him, a voice...Tsu'tey!

"Tsu'tey," he murmurs groggily, bringing a hand up to covers his eyes as the bright fire makes him squint. "Shit."

"Jake, Jake, oh you are awake!" A female voice says, and he looks over to find Asuy'ri smiling at him before she walks over and kneels, tilting her head as she looks into his eyes. Her long braids fall over her shoulder and the red feathers brush against his skin.

"Hey Asuy'ri," he says, sending her a half-smile and is about to ask her where Tsu'tey is when he hears another voice come closer, speaking in concerned Na'vi.

An old Omaticayan kneels as well, using a no-nonsense hand to push at Asuy'ri's shoulder to move her out of the way as she runs another aged hand over his stomach, her middle finger pushing at a soft spot over his naval.

It doesn't hurt, but he pushes her away anyway, not exactly pleased at her poking and prodding him just as soon as he opens his eyes. "Who's this?" He asks Asuy'ri, scooting away a little as her other hand reaches for him.

Asuy'ri lets out a small laugh, "This is the olo'toktor! She is the clan's—"

"Doctor?" Jake says, recognizing the similarity between the words as he stops moving and lets the old Na'vi examine him, awkwardly pushing one of his braids out of his face.

He's suddenly brought back to twenty-six years ago, sitting in the doctor's office with Tom laughing in the corner at something he says as the doctor asks him to breathe in and out.

Some things never change.

Asuy'ri nods and looks curious at the way he smiles knowingly, tilting her head at him and he turns his eyes to the ceiling. "Where's Tsu'tey?"

Out of the corner of his vision he sees the olo'toktor raise her head to look at him, but he keeps his eyes averted to keep her from catching anything that might have given secrets away. His ears twitch nervously.

Asuy'ri snorts softly and looks at the mouth of the cave, waving a dismissive hand as she says, "I think he has a lot on his mind. Went hunting, I imagine, as he always used to tell me it helped clear his thoughts."

"Oh," Jake says quietly, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He fails, and says it again in a way that implies he doesn't care, "Oh, right."

Asuy'ri furrows her brow and mumbles something indistinct under her breath as she catches him, rolling her eyes as well.

The olo'toktor takes the break in conversation to say something to Jake, but the sentence is filled with words Jake doesn't understand, "What'd she say?"

The younger female shifts her stance to sit with her legs folded as she translates for him, "The olo'toktor says you seem to be in good health, and she does not know much about your..." She licks her lips and struggles to pronounce the next word, "Con..._dishin_. Your illness. Yes that is correct," she mutters at the end, reassuring her knowledge of English.

Some of the blue drains from Jake's face, "Condition, illness? What? I'm fine," he sits up, rubbing his stomach. "See, no pain anymore. This is just some kind of flu—"

Even though the clan's doctor does not understand him, she sees where he's going and interjects in mid-sentence, "_Ftang! Nga kehe tslam_," she says loudly, shaking her head, causing some strands of white beads in her hair to fly around her face.

Jake growls softly, "_Kehe, _nga _kehe tslam_, _frawzo_," no doubt surprising the old Na'vi with his knowledge—though limited—of the language. He sniffs and gets up, careful of his tail. As to demonstrate, he takes a few steps in every direction, spreading his arms wide. "It doesn't hurt anymore, okay?"

The olo'toktor mumbles something under her breath and leaves Asuy'ri's and Jake's side of the fire to walk with the gait of the pissed off to the other side.

Jake sighs loudly and plops down onto the ground again next to Asuy'ri, flicking some dirt at her leg absently as he says in a soft but steady voice, "You know, before I passed out, after the prayer, I tried to pull my hand away from Tsu'tey's and felt this..._thing_. Like, it felt really good. He told me that it's called...well, I can't pronounce it but—"

"_Tìprrte'txepvi,_" she exclaims in a loud exhale, putting a hand over her mouth just after she says it. Her wide yellow eyes turn towards him and then look away. When she speaks again her voice is a whisper, "Did he tell you?" Her eyes look around the cave in the same way Tsu'tey's did, as if checking to make sure no one overhears.

Jake feels as if he's just stumbled upon taboo. "Yeah. But I don't understand, how long do we have?"

Asuy'ri lowers her hand from her mouth but keeps her voice quiet, "The pleasure spark lasts about four months in your Earth time. At the end of that time you would have to leave, as you would put Tsu'tey in...well, then it would be pain," she says, a brow raising as she rubs her hands together.

Jake tightens his lips. Four months seems like such a short time. But there is no way he is leaving the Omaticaya. And so he is left with only one option. He sighs and rubs a hand over his face, his eyes darting between the flames of the fire. "So that's it then? Eventually I'll just have to...to—"

"Yes," Asuy'ri says in a quiet, absolute voice. "There is not much of a choice."

The Dreamwalker lets out a groan of frustration and puts his head in his hands, "I hate you," he murmurs in a frustrated voice, his tail furling against the ground, obviously not talking about her.

"Who do you hate?"

"Eywa." He nearly spits out the name, he says it so harshly. His fingers curl into fists, suddenly angry. "Why did She do this?"

"She has reasons; She put you back in this body, yes? You have a—"

Jake doesn't appear to hear her, "And now I have to _fuck_ with Tsu'tey? God, that might as well be rape, that fucking—"

Asuy'ri hisses sharply and slaps her hand over Jake's mouth, "Do _not_ speak of Eywa that way. You say bad words in your language about Her, that is very disrespectful."

Jake's nostrils flare and he's about to let himself fly off the handle when there's a loud cawing outside that makes him and Asuy'ri jump, the type of sound that only one animal could make.

Jake's up in a flash, knocking Asuy'ri's arm away and stepping on a few tails on his way to the cave entrance, not knowing why he feels he should be some kind of greeter to Tsu'tey, not knowing why he wants to see him.

He doesn't know anything anymore.

As the braided vines slip over his shoulders, he sees Tsu'tey rubbing Duri'sen's snout, smiling lightly and mumbling in Na'vi. His eyes are a glowing green in the dark.

Jake stops and decides not to interrupt, leaning against the wall, folding his arms and watching silently. It is always...endearing, to see the other male smile, to see him happy. Jake frowns and is suddenly sad, though he doesn't know why. A sudden weight on his heart.

Tsu'tey disconnects their bond, his queue snapping back over his shoulder and one of Duri'sen's neural whips resuming its place on the back of his head, and lets his ikran fly away, the leathery flap of his wings carrying him into the sky. Tsu'tey watches the winged form and crosses his hands at the wrist, tilting his head further upwards, either looking at the stars or praying.

Jake shifts his stance and steps on a stick.

Tsu'tey turns sharply and spots Jake immediately, his eyes widening almost comically, "Jake, you are awake? Are you feeling well? What—"

"I'm fine," Jake says, as if he passes out everyday. "Probably just the flu or something, heatstroke maybe. I don't think the olo'toktor knows anything anyway."

"Flu..." Tsu'tey murmurs under his breath, wondering what that word means, a Sky People illness? "I do not think it is that simple."

Jake makes a noncommittal noise and presses his hand into his abdomen, "Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Still tired though." He yawns widely. "Hey, where's the grub? Didn't you go hunting?" He says as he notices the other male is empty-handed.

"Could not find any prey that was worthy," Tsu'tey snarks lightly, his eyes shifting downwards for a moment before he moves past him without—thankfully—brushing against him. Jake flattens himself against the wall anyway in a safety measure to make sure they don't touch.

Asuy'ri's eyes almost seem to penetrate the olo'eyktan as he walks to the front of the large fire, her brows furrowed at him. Tsu'tey tilts his head at her, the furred end of his tail twitching as they communicate something unspoken with their eyes.

Jake watches the silent exchange with a certain hint of jealousy; these two have known each other before Jake was old enough to count to ten, and just by looking at them it's obvious their history is a long and difficult one. It is just another factor that makes Jake feel like an outsider at times.

Eventually Tsu'tey's eyes leave hers, the muscle in his jaw twitching. Asuy'ri's own eyes flash for a moment with a certain victory before she looks away as well, nonchalantly grabbing an orange and yellow fruit from the basket-like container on the floor.

Jake licks his lips and joins the other male by the fire, his arms crossing over his legs in a companionably imitation of Tsu'tey. The sharp whistle of a Viperwolf resounds, nearly drowned out by the noise of the clan.

The fire dances merrily.

Four more months.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Ftang! Nga kehe tslam_ - Stop! You don't understand

_Kehe, _nga _kehe tslam_, _frawzo_ - No, _you_ don't understand, I'm fine


	13. The Artistic

**Author's Note: **Well sorry guys that there was no update last week. Bad news is I may need to start updating every other week or so. But the next chapter will be up whenever it's done, be it next Saturday or sooner or later. Just so much work now, you know how it is. Have to finish a ten-page essay tonight, along with a lab project and also study some new material about brain waves *rolls eyes* Holla if you're in college/uni! ISN'T IT GREAT? *puts on fake wide smile and looks crazy*

All that in between trying to get 100% completion on Mass Effect 2, only two more achievements to go, and I'm playing on Insanity right now to get one of those; which means I'm dying every five minutes. blehgr.

**Story Note**: Got the idea for this chapter after watching the movie again *cough*forthe20thtime*cough* I think this is a pretty cool chapter though and basically just wrote itself. It's a bit like chapter 9, in that it's like a "bonding" chapter.

So yeah.

* * *

Six days go by without the mysterious illness making a painful appearance, and Jake forgets all about it around day three, occupying himself with hunting and various other meandering tasks. It becomes second nature to avoid any touching with Tsu'tey, which means Jake regularly flattens himself against walls, flinches away, and generally keeps a distance at all times.

He's kneeling in the forest, whittling down a piece of wood into a spear with a flat knife, his tongue sticking out to the side with concentration as the end of the sapling grows sharp and thin. His tail is curled at the end and moves back and forth momentarily to keep his balance on his toes, and his ears are alert and twitching to the sides to make sure predators don't get too close.

He's already made a bow yes, a year ago with Neytiri's help, her voice softly instructing him as he bends a thin piece of wood into the correct shape, carves holes into either end and threads a strong piece of organic string through them. Eventually he had even decorated it with paints, black flames at the top and bottom, like the tattoos on his human body.

That weapon is still alive after all this time, scratched and cracked in some spots and the paint has faded, but still strapped to his back. Inferior, maybe, but still a prized trinket. Its use is slighted though, as Jake had acknowledged a few hours ago as he heard it creak when he was about to take a killing shot and the string felt stiff when he had put the arrow to it. No good for a warrior.

He'll get around to making a new one later, but right now he wants to try and make a spear, as it is always a pleasure to watch it strike right through an animal's head or neck, clean and precise. He'll practice with it for the next few days and when they go hunting again, he'll try it out.

That's his plan.

Jake took the wood from one of the bioluminescent trees, an action that he's sure Tsu'tey would frown at, but he's determined to keep himself busy and improve, and that means making a spear. The glow from the severed wood has diminished, but not fully gone away. Jake thinks it looks neat as he watches the dim blue streaks race up and down the length of it.

He adjusts the dagger in his hand to scrape off the last lingering bits of splinters, careful not to cut his other hand, and flips the piece of wood over to sharpen the other side. He's just about done turning the blunt end around and doing the calculations when a stick snaps to his left. He jumps and turns his head, automatically getting into a defensive position with the dagger out in front of him.

Green eyes peer from behind a tree, followed by an exasperated snort as Tsu'tey steps out into the clearing in full hunting regalia; shin guards, bracers, bow and dagger along with the necklace of Thanator teeth that hangs in a primal way around his neck.

"I had wondered where you were," he shifts his stance, which causes the white beads on his loincloth to clink in the relative silence. "We left without you."

Jake holds up the unfinished spear, "I wanted to go today, but my bow is messed up. So I thought I'd make a spear instead, and I know I'm not supposed to take from the trees but—"

Tsu'tey waves a hand, "It is fine." His eyes look up for a second, "Eywa does not punish us for hunting her animals and creating what is needed to hunt them."

_I knew that_.

He walks over to squat across from Jake, taking the spear from him. For a moment their eyes meet as their hands are both on the wood, and Jake is brought back to his Iknimaya, Tsu'tey scoffing as Jake gave him his bow.

The Dreamwalker lets go and lets the other male turn the spear over, raising a brow at the finished end, "You do good job." With a fluid motion he pulls back his arm and sends the spear sailing into a near tree. Jake smiles as he watches it embed right through it with a loud _shttk_ sound.

"Pfft, "good job". You mean the most awesome job ever, right? For a Dreamwalker, at least?" Jake gets up and takes the spear out of the tree with a strong pull, even more happy as he notices the end is still shaped correctly and as sharp as ever.

He steps back a few meters and then tries it for himself; drawing back his arm far and letting it go with all his strength.

It misses its target, instead going a few yards before it hits the side of another tree, and falls uselessly. "Damn. How'd you do it right?"

Tsu'tey tilts his head. "Practice. You did better than I did on my first try though, I nearly speared my brother into the ground. How angry he was..." He speaks in a tone that implies he had been upset at the time, but looking back it was funny.

Jake chuckles and lets the other male reminisce for a second as he retrieves the spear and tries again on the same tree; pulls back the weapon and lets it neatly leave his fingers. It embeds a few centimeters into the thick bark before gravity brings the other end back down.

He sighs and pulls it out. "I'll try later, I still have to finish it anyways." He walks back to his spot and kneels down again, grabs his dagger and begins skinning the bark off the other end.

"You know, me and my brother used to have a bow and arrow. Well really, it was _mine_, but you know. Parents wanted us to share and all that. One time we took it out and were playing around with it, and this was a _real _bow and arrow, nothing rubber to speak of, and I shot him in the arm accidentally."

He's pretty sure Tsu'tey rolls his eyes and mutters "_skxawng_" under his breath, but he no doubt wants to hear the rest.

Jake smiles sheepishly as he turns the spear over to start skinning the other side. "Tom started _screaming_, like a goddamn girl, and I remember trying to shut him up, put my hand over his mouth and told him how sorry I was and asking him not to tell. And God, there was blood _everywhere_; I didn't know he had that much in him! And then I got scared and started calling for mom and-" Jake shakes his head and laughs. "Seven years old and already shooting stuff, you believe that, guess it was no surprise for my parents when I told them I wanted to be in the marines, huh?"

"What happened to your brother? Did he forgive you?"

"Well yeah, of course he forgave me, he's my brother. Mom came out and started screaming as well, and eventually the shock wore off enough for her to take him to the ER. Bow and arrow got taken away, allowance was cut off for a long time, and they made me change Tom's bandages. Not fun."

He finishes carving the end and sets his knife aside after touching it up. He sets in on the ground and admires that each end is nearly identical, and sharp as a needle. "Great. Now all I have to do is paint it."

* * *

The Na'vi don't suffer for art, that's for sure. As Peyral sets out the gray clay jars of paint before him, Jake counts at least 20 different colors. He makes a sad sound as he picks up the jar with the black paint and notices there is not much, as probably everyone uses it all the time. "You have gray?" He asks the female Na'vi, having to settle for second best.

"We have...Sky People call it _silv-r_," she says in her thickly accented voice, and sets that jar down before him.

Jake's eyes widen as he looks down into it; silver indeed. The thick liquid is a light gray with many opalescent streaks of pure white. "Woah. How come no one uses this one?"

"Pretty, but hard to use. Is thick, you see. Most warriors not have time to deal with it," Peyral says, and puts down the last jar, which is filled with cyan colored paint. "There. You use any of these, yes? Make spear nice."

Jake smiles at her and his "I will" is quieted by Tsu'tey's farewell before the female Na'vi leaves the two of them.

"You are going to use this one?" Tsu'tey points to the jar with the silver paint and unstraps his bow from his back, moving aside the large feathers at one end to reveal the seven or so swirls of that certain paint connected in an intricate chain from the middle of the bow to where it tapers off at the start of the bow string. Each chain link is outlined precisely in black paint.

Jake takes it from him to look closer at the beautiful art, and notices at the end there are small letters; a sentence really, neatly written in dark red on the underside of the bow: _lu seykxel ma Tsu'tey, tsmukan lu frakrr hu nga_.

"Be strong, Tsu'tey, your brother is...always with you," Jake mutters slowly, and then wordlessly lets the feathers cover it up again and gives it back to Tsu'tey. "He painted this for you?"

"Yes," Tsu'tey says, crossing his lean arms in a human way in front of his chest. "T'hasa was always good at art. He did this...ten years ago in Earth time, and it still has not faded."

"Must've took him awhile," Jake says after dipping his animal fur paintbrush into the silver paint, wincing as the viscosity of it makes itself known. His hand shakes as he moves to hover the end over his spear and he takes a deep breath to steady himself before he paints a long, curving silver line down the wood. The thickness of the paint makes it hard to make the stroke clean, and he ends having to painfully slowly.

Tsu'tey moves to sit adjacent of him, crossing his wrists and watching as the silver line is finally and immaculately tapered off at the pointed end of the spear. Jake heaves a relieved breath at not messing up and quickly washes off the brush with the basin of water next to him, and then finds the jar with the dark blue paint and paints another, arcing line that interlaces with the silver, and adds sharp points at the edges.

"What are you doing?" Tsu'tey asks as soon as he's finished with that line, tilting his head at Jake's art. "It is...fire?"

"Yep," Jake says absently, before he uses the brush to paint a harsh maroon color to wrap around the blue and silver, continually adding points and flutters of flame. "At least _you_ can tell what it is; I used to draw designs like this all the time and Tom would look at them for awhile and not get it, smart as he was."

"Why you want to paint fire?"

Jake raises his eyebrows. "There's no real _reason_. It's just...humans like neat-looking things, you know? Fire is-it just looks cool, that's all. Why'd your brother draw a chain on your bow?"

Trying to turn the question around on Tsu'tey doesn't yield much, "Chain is...together," the other male laces his fingers together. "Like Eywa and the Na'vi, the Omaticaya and other clans, ikran and pa'li. It is all connected."

"And you and me? We're connected too?" Jake raises his eyes from his work for a second, a hidden flash of yellow, before he washes off his brush and then dips it into the little bit of black paint that's left.

"Tsu'tey and Jakesully are connected as well," the olo'eyktan says calmly with a small smirk and watches as the Dreamwalker paints the dark liquid around the pointed ends until he has a black-tipped spear.

Even now _tìprrte'txepvi_ has moved on from only a feeling when they had touched to a constant, lingering and longing pull, like a thin string that stretched when they were far away from each other, and slacked when they were near each other. Jake can't help the mental image of the string turning to rope and getting shorter and shorter, and shorter still until-

Jake dissolves that thought and sets the brush down into the water fully, sitting back on his heels to admire his work; three flames of silver, blue, and maroon wrapped around each other until they branch out at either end to fade into the black lethal points at either end. Even next to everything else on Pandora, he thinks it's the coolest thing he's ever seen.

And still, even under the paint, the streaks of light pool in clean lines around the sharp endpoints and where his fingers wrap around it, making it seem alive. Jake smiles, and gently sets it upright against a large tree so the paint can dry fully.

Jake reluctantly takes his eyes off it to stand, wiping his dyed hands on his beaded loincloth. As his shadow moves, the setting sun casts light down the side of the spear, making the paint gleam and setting the sharp black ends into lethal relief.

_Stone cold hunter, all right_.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_skxawng_ - moron, idiot, fool

_lu seykxel ma Tsu'tey, tsmukan lu frakrr hu ngenga_ - be strong (in spirit) Tsu'tey, your brother is always with you


	14. The Highlighted

**Author's Note:** Jesus, it's been like what, a month or so since I updated? wtf is wrong with me? I'm so sorry guys, but I had some relationship trouble that didn't let me think of anything else all day, but that came to a head about a week ago and now that I've systematically erased him from my life, I can continue with my own. But, that aside, it's nice to be back. And with Avatar Collector's Edition out, I've gotten inspired as well (I literally screamed when the commercial came on for it...) and here to bring u guys some Jaketey (Tsu'jake, Jaketsu, Teyjake?) lovin' :)  
But, the 200-review mark is coming up! I fully intend to reach it by the next chapter :D and here's some statistics in celebration of the new chapter: **176 **reviews, **261 **story alerts, **187 **faves, and **40,373 **hits! This is epic :D

**Story Note**: This chapter is the **longest** ever! Woop! at about 3000 words. I figured I needed to make up for my absence a little bit. The next chapter will be longer as well. and just like the longest chapter before it, shizzle goes down in here too, and even MORE shizzle in the next chapter! muhahaha.  
so review my awesome people :) i luv u

* * *

As the harsh and warm wind rushes past his body and hits Txur's wings, making an undulating bellowing noise, Jake bites his tongue in concentration and grips his new spear, the painted wood smooth beneath his fingers, his other hand tightening around one of his ikran's neural whips.

Tsu'tey whoops somewhere behind him, laughs as Duri'sen spins upside-down and does various other aerial acrobatics. The other four members of their little hunting party have their eyes on the ground, scanning for prey.

Hunting is one of Jake's favorite activities, even though he didn't do it often when he was human; in between joining the Marines early and losing his legs, Jake had never gotten much freetime to do what he enjoyed. Before joining the Avatar program, Jake had no idea _what_ he enjoyed. His life had always been a duty to him, a schedule of motions.

The Na'vi have taught him that life is sacred, that it should be lived to the fullest. They had showed him fun, unity, and companionship. What _matters_.

Jake smiles and sits up straighter as he eyes the pack of _fxetyons_ below, their dark blue hairless skin gliding like silk over their impressive muscles that bunch and extend with their feral but graceful stalking. Even from this distance, Jake can see the silver gleam from their long claws.

"Fxetyon meat is good, right?" Jake yells at Tsu'tey, who closes the distance between them to study the animals below as well. As he does this, Jake feels the vague pull in his chest dissipate.

"It is good. They are hard to skin, though, but is good meat overall."

"I can see that. I'm gonna try out my spear, all right?" Jake commands Txur to go lower, but not low enough for the animals to sense immediate danger. He bends lower over his ikran's neck to minimize the air resistance, and pulls back his right arm. The sun catches the bright paint nicely from this angle.

He squints one of his eyes to look down the length of the weapon, braces himself with a hand between Txur's big shoulderblades, and aims at one of the bigger fxetyons that is walking with a sauntering gait across the clearing below, its long sinuous tail waving casually behind it.

Jake waits until its head and neck are at a perfect angle for a killing shot and hisses through his teeth before letting his spear go with a bit of finesse he had learned from watching other hunters. Jake watches the spear spin neatly like a spiraling football as it closes the distance.

He inhales and watches in near disbelief as it embeds hard into the big fxetyon's throat, cutting through its airway and cutting of its breathing. A clean kill.

The other hunters as well as Tsu'tey yell in victory and pride above him as the animal falls, and the rest scatter every which way.

Txur caws loudly, sending feelings and scattered images of through their bond, his wings seeming to stretch further as he careens to the ground below and lets Jake off his back.

The Dreamwalker lets his feet hit the ground and smiles again, the thrill of a good hunt worming primality into his blood and pushing endorphins through his brain. He retrieves the spear from the dead fxetyon and absently wipes the greenish blood on the grass.

Tsu'tey lands behind him while the other hunters stay in the sky, circling high over them like vultures.

"Why is it that Dreamwalker like you can do better than my people who have learned how to hunt since Eywa gave them life?"

Jake smiles and turns to see Tsu'tey standing tall with his arms crossed, the lean muscles stretched under his blue skin and with a playful look on his sharp face.

"But Eywa _did_ give me life, remember?" He picks up the dead animal and slings it over his shoulder, keeping it in place with an arm as he saunters with pride to tie it to Txur's back, not minding the blood leaking down his front.

Txur rumbles under his breath at him, and headbutts him after the fxetyon is secured, pride shining in the sets of dark green orbs that stare into his own. Jake straps his spear down as well and then leans back against the beast's body, between one bony wing and its flank and feels the massive ribs expand with breath and the powerful heart beat.

"Why do I feel like something important is going to happen today?" Jake asks casually as he looks across at Tsu'tey and observes his body language; arms crossed, the playful look faded, lips thinned, and his green eyes staring across the cliffside to the water below. Not to mention he's clad in what looks like every article of decoration and color the Na'vi possess and the sides of his head are newly shaved.

"The clans Laxoa and Omoru arrive today, to take refuge with us," the other male says, shifting his weight to one leg and uncrossing his arms. "It is olo'eyktan's duty to welcome them."

"So you're nervous?"

Tsu'tey's upper lip twitches in the beginning of what might have been a sneer. "No, of course not. But, both clans, they see olo'eyktan as...older. It is a matter of pride; for clans to respect each other, must respect chief first. If they do not, there is anger between them and no peace. But to be young olo'eyktan, they may see Omaticaya as children instead of warriors."

"Woah, wait, you're saying they won't respect you because you're not like, a million years old?"

"Na'vi do not live that long, but yes. In many clans it is said that elders are to be respected, while the younger are to be taught."

"But it's not your fault you got made chief early. Would that change how they feel?"

"It would not. Omaticaya's clan teachings different than most others. In many other clans, I would have to pass on the olo'eyktan necklace to one of the eldest of the clan until I was respected enough to wear it myself. And to be seen as mateless, no Tsahìk..." Tsu'tey shakes his head. "I will be nothing but a child in their eyes."

Jake does not let himself mull over his next words, "Then don't let them see you as that."

Tsu'tey raises a brow, and pauses in his scratching where the ornamental necklaces touch the skin of his neck, his green eyes flickering noticeably between Jake's own even with the distance between them, the ever-less-subtle bond twanging as if plucked.

"You cannot—"

Jake smirks, "Well, we _are_ mates right? And it can't be too hard pretending to be a Tsahìk. If we play it right, they'll have no idea—"

"But that is...a lie." Tsu'tey looks perplexed. "We, the Na'vi, do not lie."

"We're not lying okay? It's just...we're not telling the _whole_ truth, that's it. You want to be respected, don't you?"

"Yes," Tsu'tey says, and crosses his arms again, and Jake can't help but feel the other male is trying to block him off. "But what will the rest of the clan think of this?"

"Well, you're the chief. They won't doubt you, will they? And they won't doubt me because I've saved their asses enough to have a _little_ bit of backpay coming, don't you think? And eventually I'm going to be a Tsahìk, right...?" Jake realizes that he's stumbled onto the _thing_ between them, but even he's curious. "Right?"

Tsu'tey appears to cross his arms tighter. "Yes. It is the will of Eywa that the mate of the olo'eyktan is also Tsahìk. It has been that way since the times of the First Songs. But...there is training...and there must be a connection—"

"Fine, training then. I can be trained. The connection is already there; even though I can't hear Her in my head like you, She made us mates, so I have a connection by that, plus She's given me my body back, not to mention the—"

Tsu'tey, who looks like he's been thinking over everything for the past three minutes, holds up his hand and stops Jake. "I see." And then he's silent for a few more seconds, realizing the benefits of what Jake is suggesting. Not only would it win more respect from Laxoa and Omoru, but also from his own clan, seeing as being without a Tsahìk has caused some unrest and discontent among the Omaticaya.

A month and twenty days has gone by since the start of _tìprrte'txepvi_, and Tsu'tey has begun to feel not only the ceaseless pull between them, but the confusing feelings that keep him up at nights staring at the stalactites above, nearly unblinking and unable to push the thoughts of Jake from his mind. Each day he can't help but think about how the time is growing shorter and shorter, and each day he notices the feelings get gradually and minutely stronger.

It is obvious that Jake has been blessed multiple times by Eywa, and making he and Jake mates is for a reason only She knows. Even having _talked_ to Her is an impossibly rare accomplishment, though he has not learned how to communicate on a mental level.

Indeed, Jake would make a better Tsahìk than many that have come before him. Most of the clan already respects him greatly, and he is a strong warrior and hunter just as Tsu'tey is, therefor in the eyes of the others they will compliment each other nicely.

Tsu'tey is struck with a sudden feeling that this has been planned, and directs his eyes above for a moment. _It is the way_ is whispered in his mind, a far away murmur, the sound like rustling leaves. He tries to catch the voice but it fades with a faint tinkling sound.

Jake's voice brings him pack to present, "So, good idea? Should we do it?" Jake sounds excited, more excited than he should be to accept the enormous responsibility of being the clan's spiritual leader.

"A ritual must take place," Tsu'tey says. "Eywa must accept you with Her, before you can be called Tsahìk. But first the clan must know that you are my mate before _they_ accept you." He takes a deep breath, "But Jake, being spirit guide is...many troubles, and it is not short."

"I think I can handle it," Jake says, reaching back to pat his ikran on its mighty head. Txur blinks at him as if he doesn't believe all this. "You're a very lucky ikran to have me, you know that? I bet all the ikrans wish they have a Tsahìk as their rider."

"Laxoa and Omoru arrive this night, and the ritual must begin soon if we are to have time to prepare," Tsu'tey turns to jump gracefully onto the purple and blue mottled back of Duri'sen, hints of indecision still written plainly on his sharp face as he connects their queues.

Jake nods and climbs onto his own ikran, careful not to get too much of the fxetyon's green blood on his hands as both of their mounts ascend off of the cliffside and into the air with a few gusts of their wings.

* * *

The network of caves is a lot busier than the days previous; various children carrying large bundles of wood for the fire, their small tails at an angle for balance as they peek their heads around the pieces to make sure they don't run into anyone, hunters bringing back kill after kill, and warriors cleaning their weapons. Others are scattered around braiding hair and shaving heads, or talking with their loved ones. All this in the anticipation of the arriving clans.

Jake gives the fxetyon to the clan and earns a few joyous whoops and smiles, as apparently they are some kind of delicacy. He wonders why that is as he wipes the thick green blood off his front in large goops, wrinkling his nose despite himself as he shakes his hands free of the gross stuff.

The "shocking announcement", as Jake likes to think of it, is in two hours. He imagines he'll spend the next hour eating kė'ongs and leftover Viperwolf meat to calm himself down, and then he'll let Tsu'tey decorate him with whatever male Tsahìks would wear before telling the tribe.

The ritual itself is an hour, so Jake figures, it being about four hours before evening, that they'll have just enough time to let everyone calm down enough to be natural when Laxoa and Omoru arrive.

Well that's his plan.

He's about to go find something to eat when he feels a sharp tug on his loincloth. He looks down just in time to catch the unhooked string of dark shells that were laced into the ends, preventing them from falling.

"Oh," a small voice says, and Jake notices the small male child standing in front of him. "Sorry."

Jake raises his eyebrow at the English as he carefully ties the delicate shells back to his loincloth before touching his fingers to his forehead and smiling, "I see you, _'evi_. Not many children speak English." As Grace's school had been shut down before they were born.

"My parents taught me," the child says, smiling back widely, his large yellow eyes looking up like Jake is someone to be worshipped.

Jake kneels to his level, "What's your name?" His stomach growls at him but he ignores it.

"My name is Sko'teng. And yours is Jakesully." Sko'teng nods enthusiastically, his long braids swinging over his shoulder, the multicolored beads clinking as his small tapered ears perk up in excitement.

"Hmm, Sko'teng is a nice name. You're going to grow up to be a strong warrior, huh?" Jake looks at the small black caricature of an ikran painted along the kid's cheek, the long head eventually dissolving into the normal painted pink and blue stripes on his temple.

"Hmm-mm," the child hums, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. He bares his small fangs for a second, "I will be the best warrior ever! All the Sky People will feel fear when they even hear my name!"

Jake chuckles. "Hopefully you won't have to worry about the Sky People when you get older, if me and Tsu'tey can help it."

Sko'teng pauses and drops his voice as he becomes sheepish, "You and Tsu'tey? Are you mated?" A giggle, "I won't tell."

Jake plays along, "Are you sure? You won't even tell the other children?"

Sko'teng shakes his head, "Nuh-uh, promise."

Jake makes him wait a moment longer and the child starts jumping up and down and chanting "please" over and over, so he holds out his hand and says, "Yes we are, and guess what? I'm going to tell you another secret."

Poor Sko'teng looks like he's filled to brim with suspense. "What?"

"I'm going to be the new Tsahìk for our clan," he murmurs softly, and then puts his finger over his lips. "Shhh. You can't tell anyone."

"Oh, Eywa! Tsahìk? When?" Sko'teng's voice cracks with happiness as his tail waves up over his shoulder a few times.

"Tonight..." Jake says softly, and suddenly it all seems too real.

"Tonight is so soon! _Tewti_! I never thought...A Dreamwalker would one day be a leader of our people...But I think, you, Jakesully, will be the best Tsahìk I've ever seen! Though I've only seen one so far..." He admits at the end, but pats Jake on the shoulder with his small four-fingered hand, his spots glowing brightly.

Jake smiles genuinely at him and claps him on the shoulder as well, "All right, Sko'teng, it was nice meeting you. Now go find your parents before they get worried, okay? I'm sure that they're thinking that their perfect son has gotten eaten by a Palulukan by now."

Sko'teng laughs and says a farewell in Na'vi that Jake isn't familiar with, and runs off towards the caves.

Jake sighs happily and stands up again, leaning backwards for a moment to stretch the tired muscles in his back. Without even realizing, he looks around for Tsu'tey for a few minutes before going back to his previous objective: food.

He grabs a large bright blue fruit with black dots from one of the nearby baskets and bites down into it. The taste is a surprisingly unpleasant mesh of vinegar and tomato. He spits the seeds out and then begins walking towards the caves as well, planning to help the tribe.

* * *

"Ugh...why is this so heavy?" Jake asks as he hefts two large pieces of wood into the fire and then puts the rest over by the side, to be used when needed.

"The trees of _atxkxe ay Eywa_ are heavier than the trees you are used to," Asuy'ri explains as she ties a few bright and intricate yellow leaves into her wild braids and kicks a rock into the fire, the spots on her back glowing green from where the fire doesn't light her.

"Of course, that's obvious," he wipes the sweat from his chest and forehead and plops down next to her, watching the fire throw up random sparks every few moments. "All this for clans that probably won't even like us."

"It's a matter of honor, that the Na'vi respect each other no matter their opinion. But yes, Laxoa and Omoru will not think too much of us, as we are right now. It can't be helped though."

"Yes it can," Jake smirks at her and grabs one of the leaves that remain in her hand, reaching around to weave it into his own hair.

Asuy'ri stills and turns her head slowly towards him, her eyes wide, "If you are saying what I think you're saying, I hope Tsu'tey didn't force you into this."

The Dreamwalker snorts, letting his hands drop from his head, "No, _I_ forced _him_ into this. Difference. But he sees the advantages, so it's not really forcing, more like persuading."

Asuy'ri shakes her head, "To be a Tsahìk takes years of training, to train your soul and heart, to be ready. It is a big responsibility, Jake. If you start, there is no going back."

Jake meets her eyes, "Listen, I owe the Na'vi and Eywa everything, including my soul and heart and everything else. I want to give something back. And training, that's only a few years. I think I can spare a few years."

Asuy'ri finishes putting the final leaf in her hair and nods in concession. "But let's hope the humans are gone from here by the time you become a full shaman."

"They will be," Jake says, an earnest and determined look in his eyes even as his voice drops lower in anger. "Don't worry."

* * *

**Glossary:**

Fxetyon - a group of cougar-like animals that are native to _atxkxe ay Eywa_. Their skin is dark blue and like shiny silk so it almost looks like they're covered in moving water as they walk. Their fangs are long and hang over their bottom lip by a good few inches, and at the end of their tails are sets of barbed needles that they whip at enemies. A set of neural whips extend from the back of their shoulders that they use to connect with other fxetyons for mating and bonding purposes. They do not respond well to young foolish Na'vi trying to ride them however

_'evi _- child/kid

Sko'teng - name means something like "equal chance"

_Tewti_ - wow!


	15. The Prepared

**Author's Note: **here we are again my pretties! Happy to post this chapter, I mean...REALLY happy because i'm veryy happy with this chapter. and its the longest! woop! Sorry I made you wait so long, and I do leave it at a cliffhanger, so be prepared for that. But I've been watching the Collector's Edition like crazy and have been inspired (mostly by all the delected scenes...) you all REALLY need to watch the Festival Dance one. KAVAAA!

**Story Note**: long chapter, oh yes this is. just under 3500 words I think. I could've gone ahead with the next scene and made it 5000 but honestly you guys have waited long enough and I really wanted to throw you some scraps before we hit the big ceremony that's coming in the next chapter. **avatarTingal** the "hair" scene I said I wanted to do a one-shot on is included in here :) and it fits nicely.  
well here u go guys! im off to drink more Kava.

* * *

Jake finds Tsu'tey eventually, after talking to various members of the clan and asking where they last saw him, and searching through the beginnings of the forest, he's just about to give up and just wait around when his ears pick up on a soft whispering voice.

Turning towards it and pushing aside a bit of shrubbery, he comes across the person he's been looking for the past ten minutes.

Tsu'tey is kneeling in front of the tree they usually pray at, his hands folded on his knees and his head bowed, causing his long braids to fall across his skull and dangle. His whole body is still and not even his tail moves from where it is curled around one of his legs.

Jake looks closer and sees the other male's lips moving, speaking Na'vi and no doubt praying. In the falling light, his spots glow and then dim with the rise and fall of the giant tree's bioluminescence.

The Dreamwalker watches him for a moment, trying to understand the feelings of warmth in his chest and the underlying fascination that are associated with Tsu'tey.

The beginning soul link between them buzzes slightly, a feeling of deep vibrations that stir in his chest. Tsu'tey opens his eyes, no doubt feeling it as well, and looks up at him, startled.

"Oh...uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Jake says in a halted voice as he's thrown off by the ever-present intensity of Tsu'tey's eyes. "Just came to tell you we should be getting ready."

"Is it a Sky Person's duty to tell things others already know?" Tsu'tey says, but there is no bite to his voice as he leans up and looks at the great tree in front of him.

"Heh, I guess. Why are you praying?" Jake comes and sits by him.

"Is _Na'vi's_ duty to pray before great things. Great...announcements," his voice thickens naturally over the last word, and to Jake, it sounds very nearly sarcastic.

"I can't believe you said "announcements" right!" Jake laughs softly. "And it is great, right? Future of the Omaticaya people and all that. Future of...us." Jake stops himself from stuttering. Barely.

A silence stretches between them, and Jake picks at one of the small bushes near his knee, pulling on the small leaves but not tearing them off.

After what feels like an hour he sneaks a peek at the other male to find him staring without seeing at the tree, obviously deep in thought, analyzing Jake's earlier words.

Jake directs his eyes downwards again at the bush, and pulls off one of the leaves.

Then, the words just pour out without thinking, "Tsu'tey...I think I need to tell you something." His own voice sounds loud in his ears, but at the same time, very far away.

He rips off another leaf in the two seconds of silence before the other male speaks, "You should pray."

"I—wait, what?"

"Pray. To Eywa. That you will be a good Tsahìk, and thank Her for all that She has done," Tsu'tey says softly, and meets his eyes for a moment before closing them to pray himself.

Jake stares at him for a few seconds, his lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed, completely aware that Tsu'tey had just changed the subject on purpose. Then he looks forwards again and clenches his teeth in a moment of anger, before sighing, folding his hands, and closing his eyes.

If this is a game, he can play it.

* * *

"Put on this," Tsu'tey says, handing him a long and wide threaded blue sash-type thing. Jake takes it and holds it up, looking at the sprawling decorations of yellow eyes and symbols that have no meaning to him. He turns it over and sees that the frayed ends are tied with a long glowing cord.

"Is this from the Tree of Voices?"

"Yes, but do not listen," he slaps away Jake's hand that's reaching back for his queue with another piece of decoration. "It is not time yet."

Jake shrugs and pulls the sash over his shoulders like he would a t-shirt, only to hear Tsu'tey make a noise of frustration and tug it off again, not exactly gently.

"Is worn around _neck_," the other male says, and puts the cord around Jake's neck. The rest of the sash hangs down his back and covers his tail. Jake's about to complain but stops when Tsu'tey just grabs the slack and threads it underneath the left tie of his loincloth, then ties it in a knot with the rest of it. "Oh."

A necklace goes around his neck, short with dark red and black feathers. Two fangs, not quite large enough to belong to a Thanator, hang down from either side. "Ikran teeth. This is a warrior's necklace," Tsu'tey explains, and Jake notices there's one around his neck as well, except one of the fangs is chipped.

Five more necklaces soon come, and Tsu'tey explains each one; a long one with bright green and yellow feathers, "This means you are blessed," another with orange feathers and black beads, "Hunter's necklace," then one that's just a plain striped string, "Means you were of another clan," after that, two necklaces with gold feathers, "One for heart, one for soul."

Now wearing eight necklaces including the glowing cord of the sash and his clan necklace, his whole front seems to be nothing but a mesh of color. Jake scratches at his chest, the itch from the feathers already beginning to drive him crazy, "Do I have to wear these everyday?"

"No, just for Tsahìk ceremony. You may take them off tomorrow. But," he touches the edge of the sash. "Must keep this on."

Jake sighs; he supposes he can live with that.

He just about flinches away though when Tsu'tey lifts a paintbrush dipped in suspiciously bright pink to his forehead. "What?" The other male says, exasperated at Jake's horrified expression.

"It's...it's pink," Jake says lamely, realizing how stupid he probably looks, shying away from a paint brush.

"_Peenk_," Tsu'tey enunciates, having not hearing the word before, pulling the brush back to look at the color. "This is _'ompin_. It is made from berries. Why are you afraid of it?"

"Eh, it's just...you know what? Nevermind," Jake says, not about to try and explain the human male's tendency to avoid such a color. "As long as you're not gonna paint flowers or something on me."

Tsu'tey arches a brow, not fully comprehending that insult but realizing it is indeed, an insult. He lifts the brush back to Jake's face, painting steadily around his hairline in a thick band, down his temples, and then abruptly turns the brush inwards to paint curving swipes across either cheek, more or less tracing the pattern of his facial stripes.

Jake keeps his eyes upwards, absently counting the amount of sticks on the ceiling of the newly-built hut, sometimes looking forwards to see Tsu'tey's green eyes narrowed with concentration.

A few moments later and Tsu'tey finishes painting over the last stripe, dips the brush in the basin of water to wash the remnants of pink off, and then dips it again in a jar filled with yellow paint. He paints a thin 'v', more or less, on Jake's forehead, the stems going wide at the top and curving back into his hair on his temples, just skimming the hairs of his eyebrows.

"Are we done?" Jake grumbles, his forehead itching from the drying paint.

"One more," Tsu'tey says, dipping the brush into a bright, white paint, and dabs it along his jaw and then paints two rows of big dots down either side of his neck until he reaches the glowing cord and stops. The dots mimic the lines of his own spots.

Tsu'tey sets the brush down and steps back a little to observe his work, deciding that it looks all right. He smiles, "_Sayrìp uniltìranyu keng hu nìwotx 'opin tseo, kefyak_?"

"_Ngenga nìteng_," Jake says back and rolls his eyes, half-heartedly returning the compliment. Though the other male is, no doubt, strikingly good-looking. "How much more do you have to decorate me?"

"Must cut this...hair," Tsu'tey says with disparagement, his nose wrinkling slightly in disgust as he picks up a piece of Jake's tangled and leaf-strewn hair.

Jake scoffs even as the other male grabs a sharp dark yellow shell from the various sized woven baskets on the floor, its edges keen enough to cut glass. "What do Sky People use to cut hair?" He asks in curiosity before instructing Jake to sit down.

Jake sits carefully, moving the sash out of the way to make sure he doesn't sit on it. "Depends. For the hair on the head we usually use scissors, which are like two metal blades that you hold and press together to cut the hair. Humans grow hair on their faces so we use something different for that; it's called a razor. And that's like a...stick with metal at the top, and you run it over your face and it cuts the hair off."

Tsu'tey wrinkles his nose slightly as he moves to sit behind him, grabbing the basin of slightly murky water from the floor, "Humans grow hair all over though. Do you have to cut hair all over everyday?"

"No, you don't have to. Men usually only shave their faces, and chests maybe. Women only shave their armpits, legs...sometimes other places...," a wry chuckle. "But it depends on the person. Na'vi are lucky, you hardly have any hair to worry about."

Jake winces minutely as he feels slightly cold water splashed against his head. Thankfully none of it slides down his forehead to wash the paint away. "I gave you a compliment and you splash me with water? What gives?"

"Is easier to cut this way," Tsu'tey says after he chuckles under his breath, pulling on Jake's queue when the other male starts to shake his head like a wet dog. "Do not move."

Jake stills and sighs in defeat as he feels the sharp edge of the shell being dragged against the side of his head, just above his ears, which flinch forward as a defense mechanism. Thick strands of hair tumble and fall off his shoulder with the movement. "You're not gonna shave it all, right?"

Tsu'tey snorts as he drags it back, the sharp edge pressing, but not cutting, into his skin uncomfortably. "That would look ugly. To have no hair is to have no pride. Only exiled Na'vi have it like that."

"Exiled Na'vi?" Jake questions as Tsu'tey moves the shell further up the side of his head, black hair continually being shorn.

"Yes. Na'vi who have disrespected clan, or each other badly, are exiled, and are not welcomed among the Omaticaya. They usually look for another clan, or make a clan of their own kind. Txe'lanyom is nothing but a clan of exiles, those who have left the ways of Eywa, and have forgotten love of the forest."

Tsu'tey finishes with that side and splashes more water across the other side, and then the shell is applied to his head again. "The clan that shot me?" Jake barely remembers it.

"Yes. They are all around in this forest, as not many Na'vi are usually here. It is the biggest clan of exiles. Here, they go against Eywa in the strongest ways, as this is Her land."

"Isn't there anything you can do about them?" Jake asks, and Tsu'tey shaves the last of the hair off the right side of his head, leaving it in a mimicry of Tsu'tey's own hair.

"No, it is not for us to do. Eywa will protect the balance of life, and Na'vi do not make war unless war is brought to them, as the Sky People have done..."

Jake reaches up to feel the side of his partly shaved head, and is surprised no stubble presses back against his fingers. Tsu'tey bats his hand away with the blunt end of the shell. "Not finished."

More water on his head, no doubt to wash away the cut hair still sticking to his skull. It feels colder against the now shaved skin. Jake wishes he could see it. "How much did you shave?"

"Less than mine," Tsu'tey says, reaching into one of the nearby baskets and pulling out a tangled mess of beads and flowers, muttering angrily under his breath as he carefully untangles the Tsahìk decorations.

Though the Na'vi had left very quick from Hometree, most of their culture had been preserved by putting many of their decorations, paints, weapons, and clothing items into these baskets. Even many strands from the Tree of Souls had been taken out by their root and kept safe. An ikran rookery resided not far away, allowing young hunters to complete that Rite of Passage. All in all, not a total loss.

Jake rubs his fingers over the cord around his neck, which had been preserved and passed down for the past one hundred years, each male Tsahìk wearing it. He figures that there are not many of these left after the Tree of Voices had been mostly destroyed. In fact, this might be the _only_ one left.

"When can I listen to this?" Jake asks, interrupting the silence that had started between them, Tsu'tey busy tying beads to his queue and braiding what's left of his hair.

"You will listen during the ceremony," Tsu'tey explains. "What you will hear is different than any other Tsahìk has heard. The strand's voices...give you an idea of your future."

Jake looks down at the softly glowing strand with renewed curiosity; future? This thing could tell him the future? "Can't wait," he says sarcastically, not imagining good things in his future. Probably dying in another war with the Sky People. Though that, he figures, would be the best way to go.

Tsu'tey grabs a piece of hair from the top of his head, tying a short strand of orange feathers to it that trail down the back of his hair, then braids the hair near his queue and then ties those braids around it, creating the same knot that Jake had seen in both Neytiri's and Tsu'tey's hair.

"Done," the Na'vi announces after running a piece of Viperwolf skin over Jake's head to dry off the remaining water droplets. "Here," he hands him a square...mirror?

"Grace gave us this," he says, his words somewhat heavy from loss.

Jake snorts softly; even cold-hearted Tsu'tey had found it hard not to like the scientist, apparently.

He holds up the mirror in front of his face and tilts his head at the colorful image displayed back at him, eyeing the perfect lines of paint around his forehead and jaw. His hair is shaved about three inches from the top of either ear, and the hair at the top of his head is braided neatly, the very middle braid just a line of orange beads.

"Looks good," he says, putting the mirror back in the basket, looking up at Tsu'tey's now standing form to his right. "Not as girly as I expected."

Tsu'tey scoffs good-naturedly, his tail flicking wide to hit Jake on the side of his head.

* * *

The last remnants of light are fading by the time Jake steps out of the hut with Tsu'tey, feeling like a beacon with the glow surrounding his neck and the faint lines of bioluminescence and reflection from the sash.

Jake looks at the Na'vi beside him, finding it strange to see him without bracers on his arms and legs, without his bow on his back. While he seems to have been dressed up, Tsu'tey looks comparatively dressed down except for a few necklaces and a red strand of feathers braided in the back of his hair.

It almost makes him seen vulnerable, in a way.

It's windy, and the other male's long tattered animal-skin loincloth flutters around his legs. Jake's own plain tan one whips around as well, the beads tied to it clanging together and making 'clinking' noises. As he presses the billowing sash to his chest, he wonders if the announcement and wind are somehow connected.

"How we gonna do this?" Jake asks as he follows Tsu'tey through the forest.

"I have already told the clan to gather around Tsawlutral," Tsu'tey answers as they walk deeper into the forest, referring to the tree in which he was praying in front of earlier, the tree that watches over them as they pray in a group. "You will stay hidden, I will say some words, and then I will announce you as the next Tsahìk, and then you will come out and the ceremony will begin."

"How does the ceremony work?" Jake asks before he accidentally steps on a mildly poisonous thorny branch and nearly trips when pain shoots up his foot. Tsu'tey's right hand whips out and catches his arm before he can fall, the male Na'vi rolling his eyes. "Now is not a good time to hurt yourself, Jakesully."

Jake straightens and leans down to pull the several thorns out of his foot. "It's dark and hard to see, give a Dreamwalker a break," he says as an excuse-a pretty lame one at that, as he can see just fine because of the Na'vi's clear and enhanced night vision.

Tsu'tey probably knows that because he snorts and starts walking again, Jake following him and trying not to limp as the venom makes his leg tingle weirdly. "How does it work?" He repeats when he catches up.

"It will all happen in front of Tsawlutral," Tsu'tey starts, jumping gracefully over a fallen tree. Jake merely hops over, the tingling now fading into soreness. "Then you will listen to _Aungia'telem_, like I said before. But you must not tell anyone what you see, hear, or feel."

"I can't? I can't even tell you? Isn't it your future too?"

"You must _not_ tell _anyone_, Jake. Is called _Äie ay Stxong_ for reason. You can not even tell me. What happens is for you, only."

"Okay, got it. Don't tell anyone. What do I do after that?"

The way they are walking starts to become familiar and Jake realizes they are close to the tree, and is surprised to feel slightly nervous. The feeling heightens with each step closer.

"After is...connection to Eywa. You may talk to Her inside, for the first time by yourself. After this, you can speak with Her whenever you wish, if She is listening. If not, you will hear sounds like water falling to the ground which means She has not decided to answer your question, and She will tell you when it is time for you to know."

Jake murmurs, "Wow," under his breath, his eyes wide in wonder. "And after that?"

Tsu'tey turns his head to look at him, "After is bonding ceremony, and then it is done."

"Bonding ceremony? You gonna tell me what that is?"

"There is no time for that," Tsu'tey says shortly, coming to a stop behind Tsawlutral. "You will find out when it is time."

Several meters away Jake can hear the clan; faint whispers slip easily through the cool evening air, betraying that there are hundreds of bodies with expectant faces gathered on the other side of the tree.

Tsu'tey pushes back the braids that were blown into his face before saying, "It is time. When I tell you to come out you may say some words, if you want to. Think about what you will say," Tsu'tey advises. "Make clan accepting you as Tsahìk easier."

"There is no going back from this, huh?" Jake says, trying to push down the feelings of nervousness and apprehension.

"There is not," Tsu'tey agrees, searching Jake's shadowed face for a moment with his slightly glowing green eyes, looking for signs of doubt and hesitation, but finds none. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Jake says earnestly, and is taken back years ago, standing in front of the Recruiter's office door with his hand poised to knock.

Tsu'tey meets his eyes and bows his head slightly in acknowledgement, before walking around the tree to meet the clan.

Jake hears him speaking, in Na'vi loudly, and with the charisma and power of a leader. He presses his back to the tree, inhaling deeply and looking up at the stars as he waits for his name to be said, the wind blowing his braids over his shoulders and causing the sash to flutter against his skin with the beat of his heart.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_'ompin_- pink/magenta

_Sayrìp uniltìranyu keng hu nìwotx 'opin tseo, kefyak_ - handsome dreamwalker even with all this *paint, right? (color art)

_Ngenga nìteng_ - you too

Tsawlutral - lit. tall tree. is the Na'vi's tree they pray in front of and were clan meetings are held.

_Aungia'telem_ - lit. sign cord. The Tree of Voices queue that has been passed down to male tsahiks for generations. Offers an experience and signs of the future for that particular tsahik.

_Äie ay Stxong_ - lit. "vision of unknown." the vision/experience a tsahik recieves when listening to _Aungia'telem_


	16. The Crowned

**Author's Note**: OMG it has taken me forever to update! God what is wrong with me? Well, I really have no excuse this time. I guess I knew this was going to be a gigantic and important chapter to write so I just kept putting it off (I'm a procrastinator, like most people) until just a couple of days ago I decided to pick it up, dust it off, take a deep breath, and get started. Some 4000 words later, I'm glad it's finished and I can share it with you all.

**Story Note**: This is kind of a wierd chapter. It's happy, sad, joyous, and very, very, dark at times. Yes, I insisted on drawing out each ceremony as long as possible. At the end with the glossary is kind of a FAQ section, where I'm going to clarify some things you guys no doubt have questions on. For the realism of the story, (and for the sake of me keeping my characters completely clueless) some things are not as explained as they could be. This chapter sets up the future, and there's a key thing hidden in here somewhere (I think even I've forgotten where it is).  
But n'ways, hope you all enjoy this long-awaited chapter (I know I did) :) :) :)

* * *

Contrary to what Jake had believed, the speech—though filled with what sounds like extravagance-—is short. All of three minutes go by before Jake hears his name called, startling him.

He inhales, straightening the askew sash, and comes out from behind the tree.

Many gold eyes appraise him when he stands next to Tsu'tey, and he's confused again at the utter silence and calmness; all of the clan sitting neatly with nearly expressionless faces, even the small children silent, too young to know what's happening but still knowing it's important enough to be quiet.

Jake meets a few eyes before sneaking a glance at the profile of Tsu'tey's face, which is thrown into flickering shadow from the fire. Then he suddenly remembers he's supposed to say something, and clears his throat, looking back at the clan and standing taller.

"_Kaltxì, ma Omaticaya_," he starts, crossing his hands behind his back in the way he was taught in the Marines to show respect and formality.

"_Kaltxì, 'upxare ay Eywa_," the clan says, in near chorus. Jake doesn't miss the hints of wariness; they are unsure. He waits a moment before stepping forward, and spreading his arms wide,

"I know this may be a shock to you," he starts off, reverting back to English. He hears Tsu'tey translating softly for the clan, his eyes on Jake. "But I'm going to be your next Tsahìk. I know I have a lot to prove, still, but I think that I can help lead us to victory against the humans." He blinks, "My own kind...a kind that is _wrong_ in their destruction of _our_ forests, _our_ land."

Murmurs of approval sound.

"But we will not stay in _atxkxe ay Eywa_ forever! Here, hiding from people we think are stronger than us, people who came hundreds of thousands of years after us! I'm going to help you, all of you, to be inspired to help me and Tsu'tey, and all the clans, to take back our life! I don't know about you, but I want to go back to Hometree, and _we are_ going back, and we will not allow the Sky People to take another home from us!"

Jake and Tsu'tey's voice rings off at the exact same time on the last powerful sentence, causing the clan to erupt in whoops and shouts of both war, and a time when things were peaceful.

"That is all I have to say," Jake says softly to Tsu'tey, who nods, still smiling as he looks at his clan and back at Jake.

"You did well," Tsu'tey says. "Our Tsahìk will be both a warrior, and a guide to us. This is the way it is meant to be."

Jake sighs in relief; sure he hadn't thought the clan would try to lynch him or something, but he hadn't expected them to be so joyous about his new position.

He has no time to dwell on that though, as Tsu'tey steps forward again and quiets down the noise with a simple hand raise. Jake nearly chuckles as everyone ceases talking at the exact same time, like the olo'eyktan had flipped the switch off. For the first time he's aware of the kind of power Tsu'tey-and now himself-hold.

"Is time for _Aungia'telem_, Jake," the other male says, pointedly looking at the glowing cord around the Dreamwalker's neck. Jake suddenly feels very nervous; does he even want to know what the future would be? On top of all this other stress, of the past, and the present, now he has to worry about the future as well?

Nonetheless, he complies with Tsu'tey's instruction for him to sit down, carefully crossing his legs. This puts him at eye-level with the Na'vi in the front row, and some are smiling reassuringly, no doubt noticing his apprehension. Even though they're only about six feet away, it might as well be miles.

Even the distance between Tsu'tey and himself stretches as he looks around for a moment, rubbing the cord, the mere yard feeling like acres. He exhales slowly, unnerved by the impossible quietness around him, but he tries to tune that all out.

Sighing again, he reaches back for his queue, his hand wrapping around the thick braid, and brings it in front of him. He stares at the peach-colored tendrils reaching out from the end of the hair for a few seconds, still kind of grossed-out by them.

_It's now or never_.

He brings the end up to his neck where the cord is located.

He doesn't remember, or know, the exact moment when the neural receptors latch on and curl around the glowing _Aungia'telem_, but he's suddenly aware that he can hear birds chirping, and the misty scent of morning fills his nose.

He opens his eyes, not having the presence of mind to be confused, to the lush forest in front of him. The sun shines through the trees, rays of white twinkling on the ground, causing the numerous flowers to seem as if they're reaching towards it, spreading their petals wide and absorbing the wonderful light.

Jake stares at them for awhile, entranced by their beauty, before he slowly gets up. Or rather, finds himself suddenly standing. He can't remember if he actually moved or not, so he doesn't try to. The air is heavy, like water, and he feels it rush and move around his skin.

Someone's calling his name.

He turns towards the noise, and knows he has to go to it. So he walks slowly, unable to go fast because of the heavy air, across the ground. Each step, he can tell, reverberates through the planet.

The calling gets louder, and he's getting closer. The closer he gets, the heavier the air becomes. He tries to groan in exertion, but his voice echoes around him, the air mixing the waves and decibels into a flurry of just noise.

And he has to stop, he has to. He can't breathe. He's suffocating on air. He falls to his knees painfully slowly, his eyes lazily realizing the colors of his hands and the sand as the saturation of the world seems to fade. But still, he can hear footsteps, fast and soft, in front of him. Dazedly he wonders how they are running so fast in this kind of atmosphere; aren't they getting tired? How can they breathe in this air?

But they're coming towards him, he soon discovers, the calls of his name louder, the footsteps louder. Eventually the voice is right in front of him and he looks up to a male Na'vi child, his hair decorated with beads. There's something painted on his cheek, but it's too blurry to tell what it is. Jake's sure he recognizes who this is, but his mind draws a blank.

"What are you doing on the ground? We need to go find _sempul_! Get up!"

"I can't," Jake says weakly. "I'm sorry."

"You must, though! _Sempul_ needs us!" The child nearly screams in desperation, tears starting to fall down his face. "Get up!" Small arms reach under his shoulders, trying in vain to lift his heavier body off the ground.

"How do you move so fast?" Jake asks, not understanding hardly anything that's going on. Not knowing how he does it, he stumbles back to his feet, swaying slightly as the water-like-air pushes against him.

The child ignores his question, grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards. Jake looks down at their joined hands and pulls his own back in shock. Blood. There's blood on his hand. "_Sempul_ needs you!" The child says in frustration, not minding his blood-covered hand at all as he seizes it again and start running.

The heaviness fades, and Jake starts running with him, not just stumbling behind. Then they're going so fast the world is nothing but streaks of color around them. The time it takes to get to the lake is nothing but seconds.

There's someone standing at the edge of the lake, the water lapping around their feet. Another Na'vi, this time an adult and tall. Jake can tell his arms are crossed.

"_Sempu_!" The child calls. But the figure doesn't move.

"He's hurt," Jake says softly, looking at the deep cut on his back, the crescent shaped wound bleeding red all over his back and the top of his loincloth. The long tail swings slowly in the air, the black furred end twitching.

"Go!" The child says, pushing him towards the Na'vi. "Go now!"

Jake stumbles forwards to the edge of the water until he's standing next to the tall figure, who uncrosses his arms.

"We were wrong, Jake." The voice is choked. Jake turns his head to look at him but finds his eyes can't meet his face. Another wound on his arm catches his eye, this time a bullet wound. He watches a drop of blood run down his wrist, and then fall from his skin. His eyes follow its descent until it splashes on the ground.

"We never even should of tried."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asks, reaching out for the other's hand. His fingers curl around his palm, and he knows then, that he loves this person. A love so full it could send them all ways.

"Look, Jake," he points towards the lake, his hand trembling. "Look."

Jake slowly looks at the lake, and notices that what had been pristine water is now red. Red and-

He lurches back at the horrific sight, reaching up with his other hand to cover his mouth as he looks away quickly. But he can't forget what he has seen. He will never.

The lake, the beautiful lake that had been clear and sparkling, now turned dark red with the blood of the numerous blue bodies floating in it. Dead Na'vi, hundreds. Easily their whole clan.

"No," Jake whines. "Why?"

A flash of green eyes as the world around him fades away.

* * *

"Jake?" A face above him, fire dancing around the outline of eyes. "Jake, it is over." Concerned. "You may sit or stand now."

"Tsu'tey?" Jake asks, his eyes very wide and horrified as he recalls the vision. Sweat sheens on his forehead and neck and he discovers he's laying down. He slowly sits up, trying to shake the nightmarish scene behind his eyes, but at the same time, trying to make sense of it.

The cold evening air cools the sweat from his body and he shivers, standing up. Tsu'tey watches him with inquisitive eyes, unable to not be curious even though Jake can't tell him anything. What horrors must be in their future to shake up someone like Jake?

But they can't dwell. The ceremony must go on, and the other clans are arriving soon.

Jake barely has time to collect himself, finding reassurance in the eyes of Asuy'ri and Ninat, before Tsu'tey puts something in his hands. Jake looks down to find a flower. And not just a regular flower; this one is bright glowing blue, so much that it shines light over his skin and on the ground. Little aquamarine bioluminescent dots go down the slender stem in a double helix like formation.

Jake grasps it gently by the stem and twirls it, the beautiful petals twitching with the wind. "What's this?"

"It will be connection to Eywa for the next ceremony," Tsu'tey says, and Jake watches in amazement as the flower pulses with light at the Goddess' name. The Dreamwalker runs a finger around the petals, and is startled to find it warm to the touch. "So do I just...hold it or what?"

"No," Tsu'tey says. "Must just stare at it. Long enough and you will hear Her."

Jake swallows and sits down again, holding the flower delicately. He takes a deep breath and looks down at it; watching how the glow shines through the thin petals, how the spots brighten and dim almost hypnotically. He stares so long that everything else ceases to exist, just the glowing flower. His breath evens out and he can hear his pulse in his ears.

The sound of rushing water gets louder as he concentrates, until he can hear each individual trickle, each drop, each splash against the river bank. The water eventually begins to form into syllables, and syllables into a voice. A voice as ancient as time itself.

'_Hello, Jakesully.'_

_'Hello'_, he says inside his mind, unaware of the Omaticaya gasping as the flower rises out of his hands, as if propelled by an unknown force. It rises to Jake's forehead, where it hovers, casting light over his face.

'_I see now, that you will become a constant presence in my mind. Are you truly ready, Jakesully, to become the messenger_?'

'_Yes. If I'm not, I wouldn't be doing this_.'

'_You know that there is much more to come. And not for you, only. The future of Pandora will not wait_,' She says, and he hears a slight twinkling in the background, fading into the sound of the waterfall and mixing with Her voice. '_You must also, protect the balance_.'

'_I know. And I will. I will protect the balance, the Na'vi, the Omaticaya, Tsu'tey, and myself with all my heart and will that I can. With my soul, and my life_.'

She flutters in his mind, a burst of yellow and blue across his thoughts; curiosity and happiness. '_You must promise, to me and yourself, that you will send your kind back to their planet. My ground and trees grow weary of their presence, and my sky is turning dirty._' A pale teal color; sadness. '_They would make me ugly_.'

Jake is silent for awhile, both from regret of what has happened in the past, and over the slight hesitation he feels from making such a promise to Her. Would he really be able to send the Sky People packing? A race he knows is stubborn to a fault?

'_I, and the people of this planet, have faith in you Jakesully. You will not fail us._' Her voice takes on a reassuring tone as She senses his hesitation. '_It is made to be_.'

'_All I can do is try, though. I don't know if I'll succeed._' Jake whispers in his own mind, even while he tries to push away his doubt. The Na'vi need him. Eywa needs him. He can't let himself fail. He can't let this happen.

Eywa sighs, the noise equivalent to the rustling of the autumn leaves. '_You shall not fail._'

Determination wells in his heart, '_I won_'_t_.'

He can feel Her smiling at him, a pure maternal air about Her. '_We will speak again, together, Jake_.'

The flower in front of his forehead begins to fall, slowly descending until it rests exactly where it was placed minutes before; between Jake's hands. The noise fades from his mind, replaced with his own scattered thoughts. Jake opens his eyes back to the present, blinking several times.

Something new is in his mind now, that wasn't there before. Beside the thick, glowing white strand that bonds him to Tsu'tey, there is another. This one is shaped more like a chain, with a bright gold color, small blue halos moving around the length of it. The more he sees it, the louder the sound of rushing water.

Remembering suddenly Tsu'tey's explanation of being able to speak to Her whenever he wants, he realizes that it's the bond between him and Eywa. He pulls back from it in amazement and returns to the thoughts around it.

"Did you hear her, Jake?" Tsu'tey asks, kneeling beside him and carefully taking the flower from his hands. "What did She say?"

Jake blinks again, inhaling deeply as his mind struggles to keep up with all these new developments; first the horrific future and now the fate of a people. "She said She was tired of what the Sky People have done to the planet...to Her. She said I needed to help us, and Her," he says loudly, addressing the whole clan. Tsu'tey translates it as well.

The wind blows strongly against him at that moment, no doubt a sign. Jake's sash billows out behind him as he stands up, eyes looking over the crown in front of him curiously. He hears a whispered, "_Oe omum tsa Eywa kem si ftxey po_," and smiles slightly.

Neverminding he probably won't be able to sleep tonight already, he inquires about the next ceremony, "The bonding thing is the last one, right? The one you didn't tell me about..."

Tsu'tey nods and sighs as if preparing himself. "The last ceremony is called _olo'tsahay_. It is where..." He fumbles with words to explain it properly. "You bond with clan. It is for...information," he says, voice rising on the last word, proud of himself for remembering it.

"Whole clan?" Jake nearly squeaks. Having another person inside his mind was enough already, but hundreds?

Tsu'tey looks shocked. "Not at same time!" He says quickly, seeming disconcerted himself at the very thought. "Only one at a time, Jake. And only with three."

"Oh," the new Tsahìk says, his shoulders sagging with relief. "You first, then?" He asks with a little bit of sarcasm.

"This bonding is not the same as a mating bond," Tsu'tey says, to clarify. "You do not join by tsahaylu, like with ikran or mate."

"How do you do it then?"

"With flower!" Tsu'tey says as if Jake is the dumbest person he knows. Jake hears some small children giggling and feels sheepish. "Hey c'mon, I don't know anything about this."

Tsu'tey snorts, "You take flower, this end," he points the petaled end at himself, "Take _tswin_," he reaches around for his braid and holds the end up to the flower, "Make bond," the tendrils reach out for the petals, little pulsations of light resound around the flower as they connect, "Then have another person join on this end," he gestures to the stem. "Is easy."

"Okay," Jake says with hesitation, and waits for Tsu'tey to disconnect his queue before he takes the flower himself. "Who're the three people?"

"You may choose," he says, surprising Jake. "Well, only two; olo'eyktan is last. The other two people are...like guides to you, and you can also talk to them in mind. They will be respected by clan as the Tsahìk's bonds, and friends."

"Wait, so...after this I can talk to you with my mind? Like telepathically?" Jake asks, aware that time is running out, but he needs to know.

"Yes," Tsu'tey murmurs. "But is only voice, no thoughts. But...can feel soul through the bond, like ikran, only not." He looks like he wants to add something else, but seems to remember they're in front of a couple hundred people and stops himself, sending Jake an "I'll-tell-you-later" look.

"Who will be your guides, Jake?"

Jake turns to look out at the crowd, studying the now curious faces who are all looking around at each other, trying to find out who Jake will choose. However, Jake has already chosen.

"Asuy'ri and Peyral," he says with finality, meeting their widening eyes and hearing their shocked utterance.

"I see, and why have you chosen these two, Jakesully?" Tsu'tey asks in a formal voice, and doesn't seem surprised at Jake's choices.

"Asuy'ri because she has made me confront...myself, and she is a good friend. Peyral because she is a very talented hunter, which is something I can relate to," he allows himself a chuckle, "and because I think she will be a good guide to me," he says, short and sweet and to the point. He hopes they weren't expecting a grand speech or anything.

As soon as Tsu'tey finishes saying it in Na'vi, he asks for the two women to stand up. Both Asuy'ri and Peyral stand, and walk slowly through the crowd, the shock still written on their faces.

"_Oel ayngenga kameie_," they say, standing side by side in front of Jake and Tsu'tey, their heads bowed.

"You can look at me, you know," Jake says, trying to meet their eyes.

Peyral is the first to raise her head, "This is great honor, Jakesully." She says, smiling. Asuy'ri agrees, "Yes it is. I just wish you had told me earlier..."

"I couldn't; Tsu'tey didn't tell me anything about this."

Tsu'tey himself snorts softly, his tail _thwacking_ against Jake's leg. "There was no time. Are you ready to bond with Asuy'ri, Peyral, and myself, Jake?"

"Yup," Jake says, just eager to get it over with so this whole thing can be finished.

He bonds with Peyral first, his eyes widening as suddenly her voice speaks in his head with a, "Hello, Jake." Her soul, her essence is just under her voice. It reminds him of spring, and seems to jump up into her words. Feelings of happiness and acceptance are tangled in her words as well. Jake just takes it all in, amazed. He's _hearing_ someone's _soul_. Words cannot explain it.

Another bond, far away from _tìprrte'txepvi_ and Eywa's, forms. This one is thinner than the others, and a pale purple color that vibrates slightly with her voice. As Peyral disconnects from her side, the purple gets darker and the strand larger, permanently anchoring him to her.

After that, Asuy'ri becomes his guide. "I see you, Jake," she says, her voice echoing around his thoughts. Her soul is different, like a lake, almost. Old feelings of hurt and loss are what he feels from her, but also a friendly feeling towards himself. He feels as if he's learned much more about her just then; loneliness, confusion, anger, and regret swirl around in the lake, her representation of herself.

When she takes away her connection, her light red bond becomes a dark glowing scarlet next to Peyral's, the two bonds happily parallel to each other it seems, no matter how different their souls might be.

Jake turns to Tsu'tey and tries to smile, but he's very nervous, "I guess you're last." He can't help but wonder what Tsu'tey's soul would be like. Angry and biting? Stressed? Jake found that he really wanted to find out. For some reason. He really knew so little about the other male.

Tsu'tey nods in acceptance and pulls out his queue. The pale tendrils reach out for the stem that Jake offers him, and he watches with indifference as they connect to the stem, to Jake.

"Jake," he simply says, his voice hitting against Jake's mind like a tidal wave. Jake pulls back psychically from him, overwhelmed by how forceful the other male's soul is, coloring his words with scents and sounds and feelings. Jake's name alone is associated with a sort of deep affection, but also denial and pure curiosity.

The only thing Jake can compare Tsu'tey's soul to is fire. It leaps and flickers, passionate and dangerous. Jake would feel threatened if he didn't know Tsu'tey otherwise. But nonetheless, he keeps his own soul back a little to guard himself from the reaching flames of feelings. "Hey Tsu'tey," Jake says softly in his mind, wondering for the first time what the olo'eyktan sees his soul as. Hopefully as powerful as his own.

He rips his concentration away from Tsu'tey's soul to watch the bond form, this time around the thick glowing white one already stationed in his mind. It's an amazing bright blue, and winds its way across. Eventually the blue fades into the white, becoming permanent.

Jake feels Tsu'tey disconnect from the stem of the flower vaguely, but he attaches himself to the now white and blue bond to speak to him still, "That's amazing," he says inside his mind. He feels Tsu'tey nod back at him, "I agree, but you can break tsahaylu with flower now."

Jake focuses enough to gently take his queue away from the flower petals, and gives it back to Tsu'tey, both of them looking at each other with a new sense of wonderment, of discovery.

Still though, the newly crowned Tsahìk is happy the ceremony is finally over. He wipes the sweat from his brow and listens to Tsu'tey recite something to the clan, who respond by clapping and calls of excitement, and thank yous to all four of them now standing by each other. Jake looks to his left, at his guides and smiles. Then to his right at Tsu'tey, mentally saying, "Thank God it's over."

Tsu'tey smiles at him, a flash of perfect white teeth.

The wind gusts for the last time this evening.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Kaltxì, ma Omaticaya_ - hello, my Omaticaya

_Kaltxì, 'upxare ay Eywa_ - hello, messenger of Eywa (Tsahìk)

_sempul_ - father

_sempu_ - daddy

*A love so full it could send them all ways - this is a line from a song called "Chemicals Between Us" by Bush (which I do not own). I highly recommend this song for anyone that's struggling with love right now, or you know, just wants to listen to more Jaketey music ;)

_Oe omum tsa Eywa kem si ftxey po_ - I knew that Eywa had chosen him

_olo'tsahay_ - clan bond ceremony

_tswin_ - queue

_Oel ayngenga kameie_ - I see you two

**Clarifications**:

_Is Jake's vision of the future going to come true?_

- remember the future is always subject to change. Right now I can say, bits and pieces of it will come to pass, and there is a great deal of symbolism in the vision, that doesn't _literally_ mean what it appears to.

_So, who's bonded to who? And what does "bonded" even mean?_

- Jake's "guides" (Asuy'ri and Peyral) are bonded to him in the way that he can sense them, hear their voices, but he cannot read their minds, nor can they read his. But Peyral is not bonded to Asuy'ri and vice versa.

Jake is bonded to Tsu'tey in two ways: both the way that his guides are bonded to him, and the bond of _tìprrte'txepvi_ (Jake makes a reference to a string between them in previous chapters). If they do finally mate, the _tìprrte'txepvi _bond will disappear and leave only the "guide" bond between them.

In this story, there is no "mating" bond (even though Tsu'tey says it that way) or anything, just the total complete soul-meeting (thoughts and everything) during tsahaylu. No bond remains after that, though.

Jake's bond with Eywa is a Tsahìk bond, that ensures that he can speak to Her if he wishes, whenever he wants, if She is willing to speak with him.

_How do you pronounce "tìprrte'txepvi"?_

- Someone actually emailed me about this. I can almost say with complete confidence it is pronounced "tee-purr-teh-tep-vi", by Jake, and Tsu'tey would say it more like "tee-purrrr-teht-ep-vi" do to the rolled 'R' and the stress between the words. Just a little tidbit for you all.


	17. The Near

**Author's Note: **I am really so sorry guys. I took forever to put this up. I wanted it to be longer as well, but I decided to just give it you guys because I don't want you to wait enough month. I went through a period of writer's block where I just didn't know what to write. Well I knew what I wanted to happen...I just couldn't put it into the right words. I hope you all are still with me, and I promise not to do anything like THAT, again :) So basically this, and chapter 18 are 2 parts originally meant to be one chapter..**.**

**Story Notes: **there's definitely some fluff in this chapter! I almost put a kiss in, then decided I'm saving that until (possibly) the next chapter so it can be showcased properly. (this is the longest chapter yet, btw). Chapter 18 will be shorter but hopefully more happening - if you know what I mean ;)

**Announcement! I have created an Avatar Slash website (free), so go over there and write my pretties! the link is on my profile at the top.**

* * *

Tsu'tey had expected Jake to be in good spirits for the rest of the evening, but his painted face did not even bother to fake a grin. Instead, the Dreamwalker stares off into space often, his mind no doubt filled with things to think about. This bothers Tsu'tey, not only because the other male asks him to repeat himself because he wasn't listening, but also the way Jake looks so grim with his lips thinned and downturned, his eyes underlined with a somber expression.

"Kava?" Tsu'tey asks simply, his four-fingered hand wrapping around a clay cup of the drink and offering it to Jake. It's an attempt to lighten the mood around the ceremonial fire, where the new Tsahìk has sat for the last few minutes, once again wordless and his face shadowed with bad emotions.

Jake shakes his head.

Tsu'tey scoffs softly at him, tilting his head back and pouring the rejected beverage into his mouth. The spiciness of it tickles his throat on the way down, and the rush of intoxication makes his nerves tingle. "Laxoa and Omoru coming soon, Jake. They will wonder why you are so...serious," he says, for lack of a better term in English.

"Preoccupied," Jake mutters. "Worried, afraid, scared, quiet...sad." The high he had felt from the ceremony had worn off soon after it, replaced with the hard facts of the future. A future that was coming all too quick.

"Yes, and that." Tsu'tey moves to sit closer to him, stretching his legs out and leaning back on the palms of his hands, allowing the heat to seep into his feet. He curls his toes for a moment and sighs contentedly. "You do not face the future alone, Jakesully. You should know this."

"I know all too well," Jake says sarcastically, but silently appreciating Tsu'tey's subtle but endearing attempts to make him feel better. Knowing that the warrior would rather call anyone acting like him a _sxkawng_, it cheers him up to think about how close they've become over the last few months. He tries to remember if the person in the vision had been him-he's pretty sure it was-but it's faded now, the details slipping away from his memory just like the remnants of an old dream.

Jake's yellow eyes meet his and he smiles lightly, wordlessly telling him that the other male is fine and is glad for the companionship.

Tsu'tey smiles back, the fierce set of his face softening. The intoxication from the Kava and the warm feeling spreading across his chest makes him reach out his hand and clasp Jake's. The Dreamwalker starts, but then raises a playful eyebrow at him.

"Too much Kava Tsu'tey?" Since it's very early in the morning-Jake would estimate around one o'clock-the touch doesn't activate any embarrassing jolts. He exhales slowly and rubs his thumb along the side of Tsu'tey's index finger, feeling the calluses from years of using a bow and arrow.

"Not too much," Tsu'tey simply disagrees, looking down at their joined hands and examining Jake's extra finger. Though their hands are different, they fit together nicely, like puzzle pieces. Tsu'tey's tail swishes against the ground in happiness, aware that a sound is starting to rumble in his chest but he doesn't try to stop it.

Jake becomes aware that Tsu'tey's hand is vibrating just as he hears it as well. He looks up in confusion before he realizes, "Is that..? Are you purring?" Just because the sound reminds him so much of his cat when he was younger.

Tsu'tey doesn't look up but seems to accept Jake's English word for it. The sound thickens until the individual sounds are spaced further apart, rather than the fast paced humming. Jake snorts softly, but secretly likes the way it sounds; soothing and calming.

He finds himself trying to do it as well, but just ends up coughing from trying to make the elusive noise. "I can't do it." He should've expected that.

"Dreamwalkers do not have the parts to," Tsu'tey explains, the purr tingeing his voice and making the words vibrate in strange places. He hasn't been so happy in a long time.

* * *

Another fifteen minutes pass with little activity; Tsu'tey goes off to assist with something, and a few other Na'vi join Jake by the fire. He quietly converses with them, secretly wishing they could speak English as he has a hard time following the fast speech and keeps having them repeat things.

Something begins rumbling beneath his legs, a deep bass beat that shakes little pieces of white dirt, causing them to vibrate. Jake stills and then he can hear it as well, the telltale sound of drums from somewhere to the East. "_Tsa lu olo' Laxoa_," one of the Na'vi says on his left, his amber eyes widening as he looks towards the noise.

"_Tìngay plltxe srak_?" Jake asks, already getting up to go find Tsu'tey, who always seems to disappear at important times.

"_Sran, sran_!"

The Na'vi around him disperse with excitement, and the olo'eyktan himself finds Jake through the crowd, dressed again in feathers. "Jake, must come now, we are going to meet Laxoa."

"Yeah, 'm coming," Jake drops the cup of Kava carelessly on the ground and obediently follows Tsu'tey through the forest, other warriors tagging along with them. The drumbeats get louder as they get closer, until Jake folds his ears down tightly against the noise.

"Do they have to be so loud!" Jake yells at Tsu'tey, who's walking right next to him. The beat nearly makes his bones throb.

Tsu'tey yells something back and it's lost in the noise, but it sounds nearly like, "quit whining," to Jake.

Small fires from what Jake can assume are torches shine flame through the bioluminescent trees, making eerie reflections. And eventually, the members of both clans can see each other clearly.

Jake, Tsu'tey, and the other members of the Omaticaya stop, as does Laxoa. The drumming comes to a halt as well; the two Na'vi at the front of the clan with drums attached to their waists fold their sticks into one hand in a fluid motion, their earring-clad ears unfolding.

In the orange light of the torches, Jake can see that the Laxoa clan's clothing borders on barbaric; short, jaggedly-cut red loincloths are tightly wrapped around their pelvises, fragments of bones dangling from strings on either side. Knee-length sheaths on either side hold knives as long as Jake's forearm and more weapons are on their backs.

Both the males and females are muscled heavily, with broad shoulders and lean hips. Their dark blue eyes and angular faces are set fiercely, up to the tattered points of their ears.

Each has a black tattoo of a bow and arrow on their stomachs, with the bow to the left of their navels and the arrow itself slashing through it. Their black hair is long and loose, neither braided nor beaded but pulled back from their faces with twigs.

Bronze neckbraces match nicely with the piercings on their lips, nose, and ears that glimmer almost dangerously with the rise and fall of the torch's flame.

Tsu'tey steps forward with a nod to Jake, who follows suit. Pairs of blue eyes dart to him and he resists the urge to lower his eyes. The clan before them emits a sheer...presence, a charisma not unlike Tsu'tey himself. It makes the air crackle and sting, and Jake's mouth goes dry.

As the olo'eyktan and Tsahìk of the Omaticaya step forward, so does the pair from Laxoa.

The clan leader, when he walks forward, looks a little older than Tsu'tey. He is dressed as the others, but with a longer loincloth and his piercings are gold colored. His azure eyes regard them both for a moment before his mate joins him at his side, then they turn to her.

She possesses much beauty in her noble face, from her high cheekbones to her shapely pierced lips. A thick necklace made of leaves is wrapped around her small and slim waist, and when she walks the sway of her hips makes the leaves flutter.

"_Oel ngati kameie_, Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan," Laxoa's clan leader says. "_Ulte ngenga nìteng_, Jakesully. _Tstxo lu_ Rimanan te Mataki Nabayitan, _ulte fipo lu muntxate _Lorkeya te Zapayo Xalibi'iti."

"_Oel ayngenga kameie_," Tsu'tey says, then thinks of Jake. "_Plltxe 'Ìnglìsì_?"

"We do," Lorkeya says. "I have learned from songs through Eywa, and I taught the clan as well." Her voice is strangely melodic, as if she were singing her sentences and not talking. Her large eyes look to Jake and she nods almost imperceptibly in respect.

"We have come to rest in _atxkxe ay Eywa_, if you will let us. We are tired from the travel," Rimanan says, blue eyes roaming over the members of the Omaticaya in front of him, no doubt making assumptions and judgments.

Jake frowns slightly, unable to stop his initial dislike from blooming; he knew this type. Straight up assholes. "You can stay here, and get some rack, but you better not cause any trouble with us." He tries not to put too much emphasis on the warning but his voice drops into a threatening pitch anyway.

Tsu'tey shakes his head at Jake even as Rimanan looks affronted at the warning.

"_Nga tusti munge tìtxur io nga_?" He murmurs at Tsu'tey, and some of his clan members chuckle under their breath. Lorkeya looks reproachfully at her mate, her gaze darkening.

"_Fnu_," Tsu'tey growls at him with his elongated canines flashing, his ears flattening and his face turning dark purple. "_Rä'ä plltxe tsafya_."

Jake watches the exchange of glares between them silently, wondering what had been said. Lorkeya laughs uneasily, trying to diffuse the tension, "Let us continue then?"

Tsu'tey sends one last lingering glare at the other clan leader before turning. "We will show you where you stay."

* * *

"What'd that guy say?" Jake asks under his breath on their way back to the caves.

Tsu'tey's tail twitches in irritation. "He spoke badly of you," he mutters after a moment, quickening his pace as the clan's clearing comes into sight.

Jake decides not to ask what exactly Rimanan said, figuring either it didn't have an English equivalent or Tsu'tey didn't know how to translate it. "He seems like a real jackass," he offers instead.

Tsu'tey chuckles. "He is..._imma-ture_, though he is older. But I agree that he is, like you say, a jackass."

The mild English swear word coming from a Na'vi's lips and accent sounds strange, and to Jake, downright funny. "You said a bad word," he snickers in a good natured way.

"The Sky People say them a lot," Tsu'tey justifies himself, the skin rising above his eyes in imitation of a brow-raise. "I am surprised they were not taught at school."

"So where'd you pick up cuss words from?"

"Grace." He smiles for a moment, then it fades as wistfulness hardens his face.

* * *

"_Jesus, they are all fucking jackasses!_" _Grace says under her breath as she plops herself into her seat at her desk, angry again at the RDA soldiers poking around outside, guns raised and patrolling the area. Apparently, a student had lit a fire at their camp, and it had burnt through several months worth of rations and a few valuable pieces of equipment._

_Grace had her own ideas about who it had been, but kept them to herself. Unfortunately, the men outside had taken it as a challenge, and were determined to track down the rebellious student. The guns made the children uneasy, and no matter how much she asked, and even begged them to go away, they disregarded her._

"_Sa'nu,_"_ a soft voice asks from somewhere to her left._

_Grace knows the voice, for the person who has it is the only child in class to call her sa'nu instead of sa'nok. She had chewed that thought over on many occasions, and had guessed it was because the boy lacked a mother himself and therefor she was his substitute. The idea tore at her heart._

"_Yes, Tsu'tey?_" _She asks gently, taking a deep breath and willing her anger to subside._

_The boy emerges from around her desk into her sight, his tail high and twitching in curiosity. _"_What is jackass?_"

_Grace laughs so loudly that Tsu'tey jumps. She doesn't know what to be more amused at; that Tsu'tey finally figured out plurals or the sheer innocence abound in the question._

_Tsu'tey's green eyes narrow and his ears lower. _"_No laugh,_" _he says, slightly angry at his teacher thinking the question was funny. The loud sound of tail 'thwipping' against the wooden desk stops her laughter._

"_I'm sorry kalinyìp, it's just that...well...that word is a bad English word, like wiya or pxasìk. Young children are not supposed to say it._"

"_Oh. I will say it when old enough, then,_" _the end of the sentence nearly rises in question, and to Grace it sounds like he's trying to make a deal with her. He continues, _"_I will say it when old enough...and you will not tell txopatute..._"

"_Tell them about what?_" _But Grace already knew, she had known who it was the moment she had heard. Though the children were young at around eight years old, they was knowledgeable enough to realize what was going on around them. But Tsu'tey, unlike the other students, albeit Slywanin, was brave enough to actually do something about it._

"_Txep,_" _Tsu'tey murmurs in Na'vi and looks around, afraid of the men outside overhearing._

_Grace rubs her face, blowing out a puff of air through her nose. _"_Tsu'tey, you know how dangerous that is. You could've been killed. I don't like them either, but...sometimes you have to...you can't just...when..._" _She trails off, unable to come up with words._

"_T'hasa says Sky People are demons,_"_ Tsu'tey says lowly. _"_That they kill trees and us. Why they no leave?_ _Why they no leave us alone_?"

"_Oh Tsu'tey,_" _Grace whispers sadly, and leans down from her chair to pick the young Na'vi up, setting him on her desk in front of her. _"_You're too young to understand._"

* * *

Years later, when Slywanin and him had organized a few Na'vi together to burn down some machinery, and T'hasa and his father were both dead, he had thought he would die that day. Die the way he wanted; protecting his clan, die fighting the Sky People. He had even hoped for it, in the dark recesses of his mind. His life was empty.

But Eywa had dealt him a cruel card, and Slywanin was shot brutally in front of him. He had knelt over her, and an unspoken communication was sent between their eyes, her telling him that she had died happily, and not to remorse. He had gripped her hand a few moments after she had died, when the grip was no longer returned and burning copies of Dr. Suess books were all around them.

He had wanted to stay, to be shot as she had. A bullet sounded loud near his head, deafening him, but he still had felt the pain as the projectile cleanly took off a portion of his ear. The pain seemed to wake him from the daze.

That day, an unheard and unseen but very much felt force made him get to his feet, to sneak out of the school in the midst of the murder. He had turned around, once, to see Grace being held at gunpoint against her desk, her hands handcuffed to one of the legs and tears running in torrents down her face while she screamed.

His war paint ruined with tears, Tsu'tey had turned from it all and ran.

Then, at sixteen, he still did not understand.

* * *

Jake finds himself drinking more Kava later that night, with a few members of Laxoa. Their attitudes are a little different than most of the Omaticaya, more like Jake's own. In addition to speaking far better English than most of the blue-flute tribe, they are louder and more easy-going. He easily makes a few friends just talking about combat alone, nevermind opinions on the war between the Na'vi and Sky People.

To pass the time waiting for Omoru, Tsu'tey joins him some minutes later.

"Ah, Tsu'tey! It is good to see you alive and well," one of Jake's new friends says when the Omaticayan chief sits down.

"You two know each other?" Jake asks, confused. Indeed, the whole clan seems familiar with Tsu'tey. Jake had figured it was just because of scouts or messengers between the clans. But this seemed beyond mere reconnaissance.

"Of course! Omaticaya and Laxoa history goes back long time. Indeed, we used to have same Hometree before...some differences between the clans made us go our own ways."

"That was long ago, Atanyìp," Tsu'tey chuckles. "I was only five in Earth Time. Rimanan was not clan leader then."

"Yes, Nabayo was. It was better times." The last part is said under his breath and then he laughs slightly. "The last time I saw you was at your Iknimaya."

"What happened there?" Jake asks, trying not to seem too curious. He didn't really know all that much about the olo'eyktan, but he wanted to learn more.

Atanyìp snorts, "I am surprised your mate has not told you! He is a holder of many tales, yes."

Jake tries not to show he is uncomfortable with being called Tsu'tey's mate, and pretends to cough as subterfuge. Thankfully Atanyìp starts the story before it can be made awkward.

"Well, truth is, Tsu'tey was nearly killed! The ikran that had chosen him was one of the biggest I'd seen, with a matching temperament. I had thought he was doomed to die by this beast," he says, articulating with his hands. Jake listens with amusement, sending Tsu'tey a smirk.

"It _was_ a challenge," Tsu'tey murmurs, trying to be humble.

"By Eywa, he had nearly been made the ikran's lunch. The connection was made just before Duri'sen's jaws could close on him. Then finally he was calm as all ikrans are after being bonded with their rider. The clans talked about that event for a long while after," Atanyìp laughs.

"So that was the start of Tsu'tey becoming the great warrior," Jake says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. The guy who had laughed at him and called him a moron when Jake had been trying to tame his own ikran.

Tsu'tey seems to recognize his own hypocrisy, "I did not try to kill myself by falling off a cliff, Jake."

"The only reason that happened was because you were telling me to "not be afraid", when I should've been! I shouldn't have jumped on Txur's back like a damn cowboy."

"Oh, so it is all my fault then?" Tsu'tey says with false indignation, smirking slightly.

"Of course it is," Jake says, lying on the ground and looking up at the stars, trying to stop himself from smiling at their bickering. "I could've had that done in ten seconds if it wasn't for you."

Tsu'tey scoffs, resisting the urge to pour what was left of his Kava over Jake's upturned face.

A few more minutes tick by in quietness, only broken when Tsu'tey and Atanyìp converse about the years before. Jake nearly falls asleep after he gets bored at finding shapes in the stars, the day's events catching up with him.

He's on the edge between dreams and reality when a piercing whistling cracks through the air, causing his ears to fold over in protection. He groans before opening his eyes and rolling himself into a sitting position.

"Omoru," Tsu'tey mutters, his lip twitching at the sound that stabs through his head, getting to his feet. Jake and Atanyìp follow.

* * *

Some time later, when the whistle fades to a low tone of some kind of instrument, the clan Omoru comes into sight.

The first thing Jake notices is that the clan is small, around seventy or so members. Something shimmers on each of them, and when he is close enough he realizes that a metal of some kind is used for their knife sheaths that dangle at their hips.

Fancy.

Jake's eyebrow quirks as he takes in the rest; neatly braided hair strewn with white beads and feathers, clean and well-cut loincloths untattered and unstained held with immaculate animal teeth, and bows and arrows on their backs that looked like they had been made by the finest bowyers and the keenest fletchers. The jewelry dangling off their loincloths makes Tsu'tey's beads and Jake's shells look like quartz next to diamonds.

Jake felt the most surprise when he looked at their faces.

They were all astoundingly beautiful.

Of course, Jake had always felt a sense of artistic appreciation when he looked at the members of his own clan, even the males, but each face of the members of Omoru looked to have been carved by Eywa's hands, immaculately symmetrical with big beautiful eyes and high cheekbones.

He heard a few of the males behind him chuckle and slap each other on the shoulder, commenting softly about a few of the females on the side.

Somethings never change.

"_Kaltxì!_ _Oeng ultxa si ulte set oel ayngenga kameie_," Omoru's olo'eyktan says, stepping forwards, a smile on his face. A real, genuine smile. Jake can't remember the last time he's seen one of those. It's such a contrast to Laxoa's clan leader that he smiles himself. "_Tstxo lu_ Ayersi te Sardi Fwekitan."

Ayersi is perfectly handsome, just as the rest. Even though he is likely ten years older than Jake and Tsu'tey, his face has a certain young look to it, like a wide-eyed child. His eyes are dark gold and his stripes frame his face like they were painted by an artist.

"_Kaltxì_," Tsu'tey replies, touching his fingers to his forehead. "_Plltxe 'Ìnglìsì_?"

"_Oe si_. One of the few, I think. Maybe the Dreamwalker will start giving lessons," he smiles kindly at Jake.

"Where is your mate?" Jake asks, looking around the rows of Na'vi before him, seeing no female about to step forward and tell her name as well.

"She is with Eywa now," Ayersi says, his eyes momentarily filled with the grief of a death long passed. "She has been for many years, in Earth Time."

"_Ngaytxoa_," Tsu'tey murmurs, bowing his head for a moment. "She is with Her now, in peace, at least."

"We have come to you, the Omaticaya, to have refuge," Ayersi says after a moment. "We were lucky to escape from the Sky People and knew that the only safe place left was _atxkxe ay Eywa_."

"You are welcome to stay here," Jake says. "Sooner or later we'll bring the fight to the Sky People."

"Thank you, Jakesully. I have faith that one day our planet will be free of them."

Tsu'tey and Ayersi nod at each other, and both the clans precede to go back to camp.

* * *

"Ayersi seems nice," Jake says as he sets out his _lew'ewll_ in the fading light of the fire. Tsu'tey is already resting on his, his arms crossed over his head. "But that asshole Rimanan? Makes me want to punch him everytime I see him. He's just lucky the clans have separate caves."

"Ah, yes, would not want him to put a knife to your throat in sleep," Tsu'tey mutters sleepily before he yawns the third time that night, his long incisors displaying. He stretches too, lengthening until his fingertips touch the cave wall. Jake watches his bare abdominals flex for a moment before he looks away, finally placing the _lew'ewll _in the right spot.

If Jake had to admit it, he had been secretly putting his plant blanket nearer to Tsu'tey's the last month. He didn't really know why he did it. But it seemed the closer Tsu'tey was to him, the better he felt. The bond between them wasn't so stretched and just having Tsu'tey _there_, breathing and powerful even in sleep, made him feel more at ease.

Jake removes the blue sash and folds it, knowing he'll need help putting it on tomorrow. He takes off all the necklaces and places them on top of the sash. Having washed his face and neck of ceremonial paint in a stream an hour before, he rubs his face to ease some of the tiredness he feels before finally laying down.

Whereas there used to be a good foot of space between them, Jake and Tsu'tey were now a mere half an inch apart. If Tsu'tey had ever noticed that Jake had been getting progressively closer as the month wore on, he didn't mention it.

Jake yawns before rolling over onto his side so he can look at Tsu'tey, whose bright green eyes are half-lidded, his eyelashes casting streaky shadows on his cheekbones as the fire flickers out its dying breath.

"You should purr for the next hour," Jake says cheekily, blowing on Tsu'tey's face, knowing the felines he had owned had never liked it when he did that.

Sure, enough, Tsu'tey's face scrunches up. "Do not do that again. And why should I?"

"It'll make me fall asleep," Jake explains half-heartedly, smiling as Tsu'tey shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

A silence permeates before the familiar vibrating sound starts, softer than the last time he heard but equally, if not more so, soothing. Jake sighs in content, laying his head down in his arms. Right then, he would've started purring too if he could.

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Tsa lu olo' Laxoa _ - that was clan Laxoa

_Tìngay plltxe srak? _- lit. "truth speak" meant to be "are you serious?" or "really?"

_Sran, sran_! - yes, yes!

_Ulte ngenga nìteng, Jakesully. Tstxo lu Rimanan te Mataki Nabayitan, ulte fipo lu muntxate Lorkeya te Zapayo Xalibi'iti_ - and you as well, Jakesully. My name is Rimanan te Mataki Nabayitan, and this is my mate, Lorkeya te Zapayo Xalibi'iti.

Rimanan te Mataki Nabayitan - Rimanan of the Mataki (family name), son of Nabayo.

Lorkeya te Zapayo Xalibi'iti - Lorkeya of the Zapayo, daughter of Xalibi

_Plltxe 'Ìnglìsì_ - do you speak English?

_Nga tusti munge tìtxur io nga_ - does your bitch hold power over you? Tusti is made up, combination of words "sti" - angry, and "tuté" - female = angry female = bitch.

_Fnu_ - be quiet

_Rä'ä plltxe tsafya_ - do not speak like that.

_Sa'nu_ - mommy.

sa'nok - mother.

_kalinyìp_ - lit. "little sweet", sweetie.

_txopatute _ - lit. "fear people", scary people.

_Txep_ - fire

Atanyìp - name means "small light"

_Kaltxì!_ _Oeng ultxa si ulte set oel ayngenga kameie_ - hello! You and I meet and now I see you two.

_Oe si _ - I do.

_Ngaytxoa_ - I'm sorry.


	18. The Warm

**Author's Note**: Finally updated! Just finished a whole 1000 words today and decided it was time to put it up. I have a feeling everyone will like this chapter ;)

**Story Note**: Can't say much about this chapter, but I am sure you will enjoy it :D make sure to review, I like to hear from my readers! I listened to a few songs this chapter:

Dance of the Manatee - Fair to Midland (inspiration for the near-beginning to forest travel)

M4 part II - Faunts (inspiration for forest imagery and the animal featured)

My Last Breath - Evanesence (Inspiration for the beginning of the end, you'll see what I mean ;)

Addicted - Saving Abel (Inspiration for the best part of the this chapter, you'll see)

* * *

Jake wakes up feeling very comfortable. For one, there's something nice and firm beneath his head and arms, and second, the heat coming from that nice and firm thing makes the slight chill of Pandora's air not affect him.

He yawns widely, stretching one arm above his head before wrapping his arms fully around the warm thing, his sluggish mind wandering back to when he was a kid and sleeping with his teddy bear. Sleepily he thinks that this doesn't feel like a teddy bear. His teddy bear had been soft and furry, this thing was smooth and didn't give under his weight.

Not quite awake, he trails his hand down until his fingers touch some kind of material. Sleepily confused, his twists the rough fabric in his hands, hearing a tinkling sound.

A hand grabs his wrist.

Jake opens his eyes.

Things move really fast after that.

Jake immediately snatches his wrist out of Tsu'tey's as he feels the slight shock of the pleasure spark begin, and twists his body away to put as much distance between them as he can. Stupidly embarrassed, he clutches his wrist to his chest with wide dilated eyes, the pleasurable feeling flitting through his body like a low-voltage electronic charge.

Tsu'tey looks confused, a hand covering his forehead as he pants lightly, his other hand supporting him as he sits up. "What were you doing, Jake?"

His name comes out weird on the other male's tongue, sleepily slurred and accented.

Jake doesn't answer, taking a few moments to try and get himself together.

"_Wiya_," Tsu'tey mutters, letting himself fall back down onto the _lew'ewll_, the black tufted end of his tail flicking sporadically against the ground.

"It's...that...was an accident," Jake says finally, and pretty lamely. His voice cracks and he clears his throat. "You shouldn't have grabbed my hand like that. You know what happens."

"If I had not," Tsu'tey begins, running his hands over his face, looking upset. "You would have—"

"Yeah, I know," Jake interrupts, letting his wrist drop from his chest, feeling better as the feeling recedes from attacking his nervous system. "Shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't really mean to do that."

"_Tam_." Tsu'tey rolls over on his plant blanket, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Jake watches the muscles in his back twitch and gets an uneasy feeling just before he sees Tsu'tey's shoulders shudder violently.

"Tsu'tey? Shit!" He scrambles over to wear Tsu'tey's laying like an uncoordinated spider, crossing over his body to see the other male's face. His green eyes are downcast, one of his braids strewn across his cheek and his lips set in a painful line.

"Are you okay?"

"_Wiya, tìsraw si_. Pain...it— hot all over, should not have... touched," Tsu'tey gets out, his lips barely moving. His stripes have darkened considerably and his face has become more of a violet color.

"Damn, are you all right? What should...Should I tell the—"

"No! It is...normal. Has been so...long, that...has become...pain. Over in...soon," he whispers. "Move away...making it worse."

"Sorry," Jake murmurs, scooting back a few feet. He watches Tsu'tey for a few minutes before the other male finally uncurls himself, breathing normally again. Sweat glistens on his blue skin and a droplet rolls down the side of his face.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Tsu'tey takes a deep breath, "When _tìprrte'txepvi_ has gone on long, too long, the touch will not feel good anymore to the one more...aff_ected_," he explains, struggling for a moment on the last word. "It will be pain. Soon...will not have to touch to feel the hurt, will just have to be close to feel it."

Jake sighs, moving nearer to Tsu'tey again. "I don't understand still. Why do you feel it more? It still felt...good to me."

"Some feel it more. It is the will of Eywa," is all Tsu'tey says. Jake watches him sit up and get his bearings.

He looks around, noticing that the rest of the clan had awoken hours before and were now out of the cave. Jake guesses it's the afternoon by the species of birds chirping. Light shines in from the mouth of the cave, illuminating the stalactites and making them glisten.

Jake stretches before standing, aware that Tsu'tey's chartreuse-colored eyes dart towards him for a moment. He grabs his sash and ties a simple knot in it before attempting to put it on himself. He manages to get the still faintly glowing cord around his neck before Tsu'tey chuckles.

"What?"

"You try to put it on like Sky Person's shirt, still." Tsu'tey gets up and walks over to him, grabbing the end of the sash and undoing Jake's previous knot.

Jake can't help but be aware of the close proximity of the other male, moreso than he had been just yesterday when Tsu'tey had tied it. In fact, he's so conscious of it that he can feel the warm breath brushing against the back of his neck and shoulders and the heat of his hands from where they grab the end of the sash and tie it correctly.

Jake shivers minutely, feeling relief with a strange mix of loss when Tsu'tey finishes tying the sash correctly and steps back away from him.

Jake exhales the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and then grabs his spear and bow from the wall and then walks towards the cave's entrance.

"Where are you going?" Tsu'tey gets up and follows him out into the open air, the sun beating down on their bodies. Jake chirps for his ikran, pleased when the large beast seems to catapult out of the sky to land in front of him, flaring the expanse of his wings and cawing loudly.

Confidently, he takes a running leap onto Txur's back, landing nicely and securing his feet into the stirrups on the flanks of the creature's body before the stubborn ikran can try to shake him off. He connects his queue to Txur's neural whip and the beast calms down considerably.

"Hunting," Jake says simply, needing the fresh air. He pats Txur's neck when he hears the ikran snort softly, shaking his head from side to side uneasily, obviously ready to be in the air. '_Impatient ass'_, Jake thinks to himself, albeit affectionately.

Of course Tsu'tey is going to go with him. The further they got apart, the more the bond between them stretched and made both of them uncomfortable. Tsu'tey just nods before calling for his own ikran. Duri'sen sails down in front of him, the creature's mouth covered in blood from a recent kill.

Jake is surprised when Tsu'tey's ikran turns towards his own, as if just noticing him for the first time. The purple mount caws sharply at Txur, spreading out his impressive wings. His tail slices the air behind him like a horse whip, making a faint whistling noise.

Txur hisses back, turning to face the larger ikran. Some of the other Na'vi around them turn to watch the spectacle, pointing and nudging others.

Jake laughs uneasily, trying to steer his ikran away from Duri'sen unsuccessfully. He wasn't about to let his ikran get killed by the obviously aggressive creature. "What the hell is wrong with him?" He asks Tsu'tey, who was just standing there as if rooted.

"_Ma Eywa_," Tsu'tey mutters, finally coming back to himself it seems. He looks between the two ikrans before scowling at Duri'sen. "_Oe tsun ke spaw nga, kaw'it_!"

Duri'sen merely turns his head and snorts at him, before concentrating again on Txur.

Seeing that that did nothing to calm the riled ikran down, if anything, he looked even more rattled, Jake decided now was the best time to get off. He undoes their connection, which had done nothing but spit confusing thoughts into his mind, and slides off, stepping back aways to stand over by Tsu'tey.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asks, his voice an angry whisper, wishing Tsu'tey would do _something_ to calm his ikran down. He didn't know what he would do without Txur in his life.

"I think it would be best if we did not go hunting this day," Tsu'tey answers, his voice just as quiet. He crosses his arms and shakes his head at Duri'sen, who looks like he's on the verge of tearing the other male ikran apart. The blood on his snout makes him look even more menacing.

Jake panics.

"I won't ever be able to go hunting again if your fucking ikran kills mine! Do something to stop them from fighting, or I swear to God I'll—!"

"Jake! They are not fighting!" Tsu'tey says urgently, almost comically waving his arms around, trying to get him to understand.

Jake looks confusedly between the two male ikrans who were now circling around each other. "But, if they're not fighting, then what...?" Abruptly a disturbing but helpful image of a male and female lion growling at each other pops into his mind, and then they would-

"You're joking. You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Tsu'tey shakes his head sadly. "I think perhaps, they can feel the bond between us, and—"

"You expect me to believe that they're going to _fuck_? They're...animals don't...that can't happen," he ends lamely. He watches helplessly as the two ikrans circle around each other a few more times before suddenly ascending into the air as one, flying in close helixes around one another until they even out and fly away through the trees. Jake and Tsu'tey lose sight of them.

"It _does_ happen," Tsu'tey corrects. "Among ikrans, if riders are mated, usually ikrans will be mated as well. It does not matter they are both male. It is Eywa's way."

Jake sighs, putting his spear and bow down before rubbing his face, feeling a headache come on. He sits on a nearby boulder, not knowing what to think about this new development. '_It's way too early to deal with this shit_.'

The afternoon sun sits high in the sky, doing absolutely nothing for his almost-headache. The Na'vi that had been watching with rapt attention disperse soon enough, talking quietly amongst themselves. A few minutes pass, and when Jake finally opens his eyes to the world he sees Tsu'tey leaning on the cave's wall, head bowed in thought.

Jake groans, hating the stagnant air. Shaking his shoulders, he leaps off the big rock and picks up his spear, deciding to leave his bow there. He walks by Tsu'tey and taps the side of the spear against his arm, silently beckoning him into the forest. Tsu'tey pauses as if considering, then goes to get his own bow.

* * *

"How come your ikran never even paid any attention to mine, before today?" Jake asks, breaking the companiable silence between them. They walk side by side in the forest. Jake jumps over a large tree root the same time Tsu'tey does, as if synchronized.

"Ikrans different than people," Tsu'tey mutters, irritatingly making it sound like Jake was stupid.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jake says, chuckling. At this point they're not really looking for any prey at all; he had spotted a few suitable animals, as did Tsu'tey, but both of them had walked past with nary a reach for bow or spear.

Tsu'tey shrugs, deciding to give Jake a real answer, "Is possible that they did not see each other that way, before today. Maybe you becoming Tsahìk...and _tìprrte'txepvi _bond getting stronger...Can not know for certain."

"Are you okay?" Jake asks, noticing Tsu'tey slowing down and the uncharacteristic pauses between his sentences. He falls back in his steps to again walk by Tsu'tey's side.

"Tired." Tsu'tey blinks rapidly as if trying to ward off the feeling tugging on his eyelids.

"You just got up," Jake says, chuckling nervously, worrying silently to himself. He didn't want to see Tsu'tey in pain or even be tired. Though he didn't feel comfortable admitting that, it caused him a lot of worry. More than could be healthy.

Tsu'tey yawns, his sharp teeth slicing the air. "Perhaps it has been too long of a day already."

The Tsahìk laughs. "You can say that again."

They continue walking in silence for the next hour, sometimes commenting to one another about something, but otherwise they don't say much.

"It's getting dark," Jake observes, looking around in confusion, wondering where the sun had gone. It was too early for it be turning dark.

"No, the trees are getting thicker," Tsu'tey corrects, pointing up at the canopy of the forest, which now had only a few gaps between the branches where sun could get through. Jake notices the trees were closer together as well, rather than being spaced apart like they usually were.

A lizard walks slowly on a nearby branch, its long curly tail trailing behind it. It's violet-colored with red bioluminescent markings. Jake spots it and puts his finger on the branch. The lizard pauses in its walking, confused at the new obstacle in its way, but then continues moving, and climbs onto Jake's finger.

Jake laughs softly and then pulls his finger away, the lizard stopping and wrapping its tail around Jake's palm as an anchor, feeling its balance disrupted. Jake turns his hand skywards and lets the small lizard crawl up his arm, feeling its tiny claws dig into his flesh with a ticklish sensation.

Tsu'tey watches the interaction with a soft smile on his sharp face, his green eyes tender as he watches Jake carefully put the lizard back on its branch. The reptile continues on its way and Jake steps back, looking upwards at the trees surrounding them, as if taking everything in.

Feeling his mouth go dry and lust bubbling in his heart, Tsu'tey inhales, trying to push down the feelings that Jake continued to evoke in him. His chest had that strangely full sensation again, as if his heart was too big and was pushing at his ribs.

It was becoming too much.

"Jake..."

The male in question turns around, meeting Tsu'tey's slightly dilated eyes. They are glowing in the dusky light and the spots scattered over his face are brighter than usual. Abandoning watching the lizard skitter up the tree, Jake walks over to Tsu'tey in confusion.

"What is it?" Jake asks softly. Tsu'tey smiles at him slowly, the expression unfamiliar but still stunning. His pupils return to their normal size as he licks his lips absently. Jake finds himself watching that tongue run over those full lips and it sends a shot of lust straight through his body. The Na'vi apparently notices it because his eyes dilate again.

"Tsu'tey, I—I don't—"

"Be quiet, Jake," Tsu'tey says almost inaudibly and he's suddenly a lot closer to Jake, close enough for both of them to breathe the same air. Jake can feel the heat just radiating off of his skin again and he suppresses a shudder, feeling like a captive being held by those eyes.

Jake feels like he can't speak anymore, as if someone had stitched his lips shut and took away his voice. Lust wraps its tantalizing tail around his body, urging him to close the gap between them, to feel skin against his own, to let Tsu'tey take all he wanted from him...

"You can feel it too," Tsu'tey murmurs, a statement, his eyes moving restlessly between Jake's own. His warm breath brushes over Jake's face like caressing fingers.

Jake feels something wrap around his tail and doesn't need to look down to confirm what it is. It was, indeed, Tsu'tey's own tail, entwining with his until the joined appendages hang by their sides, both of their tips twitching. Jake blinks and suddenly he's fully in Tsu'tey's strong arms and his arms are around Tsu'tey in an emotional embrace.

Tsu'tey's body against his own is orgasm-worthy all on its own to Jake's lust filled skin. He can feel the other male's heart beating strongly and surely against his chest and the thick collarbones pressing into his own. Tsu'tey's fingers against his back are like little suns, unbearably hot against his skin. All the skin-to-skin contact causes the pleasure spark to roar up both of them, thankfully without the pain.

Jake gasps as Tsu'tey groans, burying his head in Jake's neck and momentarily tightening his grip on Jake's body. Jake lifts his arms to take ahold of Tsu'tey face, his fingers nearly clawing into the delicate skin before he forcefully collides their mouths together. Tsu'tey gasps into his lips, one of his hands coming up to slide over his ear before grabbing the back of his head, sliding his unbelievably hot tongue into Jake's mouth.

Jake moans, pulling Tsu'tey as close as possible as they taste each other for the first time. He feels the other male pushing into him so he walks a few steps backwards, careful to keep them joined together. The back of his knee abruptly hits the trunk of a tree and Tsu'tey pushes him hard into it, the bark digging into his sweaty back.

He's running his hands all over Tsu'tey's body in mindless lust, feeling unable to express how much pent up desire he has had for the past month. Tsu'tey growls into the kiss, the loud sound echoing in his head. Tsu'tey grabs his wrists then, his large hands pulling them up over Jake's head, almost uncomfortably squeezing.

Effectively pinned, Jake gasps for breath when Tsu'tey pulls away for a moment, those almost feral green eyes burning into his own and across his body like a predator surveying his prey. Jake nearly sobs in pleasure when Tsu'tey presses close again and nudges under his chin to attack his neck with kisses and soft bites. The sensations travel up and down his body like an electric current, causing him to pant and arch into the other male's touch.

This action causes his hardness to press into Tsu'tey's, which causes him to bite down hard into Jake's neck, slamming him into the tree and rutting against him like an animal possessed. Gasping for breath in the suddenly thick air, Jake unexplainably begins to feel uneasy. "Mmm, stop."

"You do not want me to," Tsu'tey says back huskily, letting go of one of Jake's wrists to try and undo his loincloth. Jake inhales sharply and bats the hand away. "Yeah, I do. Get off."

Tsu'tey's still panting heavily when he backs away, his eyes on Jake, still filled to the brim with unshakable lust. "What is wrong?"

"It's just...It's too fast, you know? I want...some time," Jake breathes out, aware that he's covered in an uncomfortable sweat from head to toe.

"We do not have a lot," Tsu'tey says quietly, trying to get his own breathing under control and his hands off of Jake. Resisting the urge to touch the other male is probably one of the most hardest things he's ever done.

"I know. Okay. Just maybe...in like a few days, then we'll see." Jake knows he's not making much sense, but most of his blood has rushed away from his brain and to his nether regions and that makes it hard to think straight, much less form complete sentences. Jake unwraps the tail that had been attached to Tsu'tey's carefully until they're both free and he can step back further.

"I will give you your time, Jake. I hope soon, that you will be ready, because I am."

Jake just rests against the tree, watching as Tsu'tey begins walking back to their camp. He watches until the other male is out of sight, before beginning his own trek back, lust's sharp sting still embedded in his heart.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Tam_ - it's okay

_Wiya, tìsraw si _- damn, it hurts

_Ma Eywa_ - oh eywa! (oh my god)

_Oe tsun ke spaw nga, kaw'it_ - I can't believe you, at all!


	19. The Transparent

**Author's Note**: Well here we are at chapter 19, and in truth I thought this would never get finished. It has taken me so long but I was dealing with a huge block in my mind that was preventing me from writing. I knew what I wanted to write I just couldn't put it into words. But I hope everyone is still with me, there are more chapters yet to come :) I got some reviews recently that have really inspired me to write, so thanks to everyone that reviews, it really helps :)

**Story Note**: Hmm, some stuff happens in this chapter. You no doubt will have questions, and will try to answer them without giving too much away. I've been dropping a few hints in the last few chapters that might give you some clues, but my lips are sealed and I will not answer y/n questions, so muhaha :)

* * *

It is very nearly night by the time Jake reaches the caves, dusk fast on his heels. From a distance he can see fires flickering through the thick strands of plants that hang over the mouths of the caves. He feels the cold wind brush chillingly over his skin, and suddenly longs to be by the fireside.

But no, that would mean having to be close to Tsu'tey, and right now he didn't think he could stand those large green eyes boring into his own. He pulls the sash closer to himself, wishing the material wasn't so thin because it offered barely any warmth. His tail wraps around his waist and he shivers. He stands a few meters in front of the Omaticaya's cave, weighing the options. He could go in, try to ignore Tsu'tey and get warm, or he could spend the night out here, in the freezing air.

He snorts in indecision, rubbing his arms as the air seems to drop a few more degrees. He wasn't a pussy. He couldn't just avoid Tsu'tey the rest of his life. _Might as well be a man and get it over with_. And so he crosses the distance and walks through the curtains of strands, keeping his face expressionless.

It's warmer inside and Jake immediately heads over to the large fire in the center, sitting down and sticking his hands out over it. When he's warmed up sufficiently, he allows himself to look around. Surprisingly, Tsu'tey is no where in sight. Jake breathes out in relief, relaxing. His gratefulness is short lived, however, when he looks towards the spot where they usually slept and spots the olo'eyktan sleeping on his _lew'ewll_.

_Of course_.

Jake groans, then sighs. Well, at least he didn't have to put up with any staring. He grabs a nearby stick and feeds it to the fire, causing it to spark and crackle. He watches the stick burst into flames before slowly turning a deep red color, then breaking apart, eventually getting lost in the cinders beneath. He sits in front of the fire a few more minutes, lost in thought, before feeling slightly bored. Afterall, Tsu'tey was usually there and they were usually talking about something.

And he doesn't see Asuy'ri or Peyral around anywhere in the crowd of blue bodies, so there was no one else to really talk to. Deciding that it would be best to just call it a day, Jake heads over to where Tsu'tey's already sleeping and grabs his own _lew'ewll_, sparing the other male a glance. He's spread out over his plant blanket, most of his effects removed. One hand is over his sternum and the other is over the side of the _lew'ewll_, knuckles brushing against the undoubtedly cold ground. His braided hair is strewn around his head like a misshapen black halo and his face is relaxed in an unguarded expression.

Despite it all, Tsu'tey still manages to look almost eerily composed and regal. _Even in his fucking sleep_, Jake thinks, slapping his own _lew'ewll_ against the ground no more than a couple of feet from Tsu'tey's own. Jake picks up Tsu'tey's heavy queue when he discovers it near his plant blanket and throws it with no finesse over the other male's body. Tsu'tey's ear twitches and his facial muscles flinch slightly, but he remains asleep. Jake sends him a futile glare and lays down on his back, staring for a moment at the glowing, sharp stalactites that hang precariously above. A giant white moth bigger than Jake's hand flutters around them for a few seconds, then decides to perch itself on the biggest stalactite Jake can see, its fuzzy antennae moving restlessly.

Jake watches it until he lets go of the world, and sinks into sleep.

* * *

Jake gets up early the next morning before anyone else, just when the darkness of night is giving way to a violet blue that covers Pandora in an indigo aura. He sniffs and gets up off his _lew'ewll_, noticing that Tsu'tey is still asleep, the lines of spots on his face and body glowing an aqua color in the dark of the cave. Jake reaches around the cave for his Tsahìk sash and does his best to throw it over himself in what he hopes is a half-decent fashion.

He stumbles, disoriented from sleep, out of the opening of the cave and barely feels the strands of plants cascade off his shoulders. He yawns widely, stretching for a moment before looking up at the sky. Stars are sprinkled across the dark purple expanse and the planet Polyphemus is a striped blue and pink ball in the western corner of the sky. Jake wraps the sash tighter around himself as a burst of cold wind assaults his skin. He breathes in the fresh air with relish and sits down against the cave wall crosslegged and wraps his arms around himself.

His mind felt ready to burst.

Over the last week it had processed, overanalyzed, and been burdened with too much information for any one Na'vi to correctly handle. Nothing was sorted out. There were still too many questions and too many decisions he needed to make.

What was he going to do about his and Tsu'tey's relationship? Everything was just so...unfinished. Jake had lost track of how long they had until he would have to leave because he'd be causing Tsu'tey too much pain for them to even be around each other. He _wanted_ Tsu'tey. He knew that. He had come to terms with that. But he didn't know how to take it further. He didn't want things to change.

Jake picks up his queue from where it rests on the ground by his folded legs and holds it up, the black strands at the end falling away like petals from a flower. The peach colored connectors undulate slowly, still drowsy like himself.

Jake muses while he watches their slow movements, a hint of an idea forming in his mind, which quickly grows to a full blown plan.

Tomorrow.

He'd do it tomorrow.

* * *

The day goes by too slowly for Jake, who tries to keep himself busy by interacting with the other Na'vi around him, small talk here and there. After helping a young male Na'vi string a bow properly, he calls for his ikran, feeling Tsu'tey's eyes on him as he did so.

Jake knew it was pretty illogical to feel awkward around a flying lizard, but when Txur swoops down in a big gust of wind that causes a dense cloud of dirt to stir around him, he feels uncomfortable around the beast. Txur was afterall, now the mate of Tsu'tey's ikran.

Txur cocks his big head at him, before butting their noses together and cawing lowly. The move rocks Jake back onto his heels with the force and he can't help but smile, his initial discomfort fading. He wraps his arms around Txur's neck to hug him and pulls back in shock when his skin meets wetness.

Blood. "Ugh, what the hell?" He gently pushes down on Txur's neck to see the wound better, and notices the triangle shaped gashes in symmetrical rows down the beast's neck. Bite marks. Jake clenches his teeth in anger and pats the side of Txur's face lightly, "What'd he do to you?"

But the big beast just blinks its multiple sets of eyes before looking to the sky. Jake then hears a swoop and whistle of mighty wings before Duri'sen himself lands a few meters away from them, one of his wingtips nearly slicing Jake's face before it folds in on itself. Jake snorts and glares at Tsu'tey's ikran who looks decidedly indifferent, shaking its massive head and rustling its wings.

"Ikran mate for life."

The voice startles Jake and he jumps slightly before letting go of Txur's neck and turning to see Tsu'tey. "How long have you been there?"

Tsu'tey tilts his head and just stares at him a moment with his green eyes, before they eventually flick away. "Not long."

Jake sighs and watches as their two ikrans butt heads gently—for an ikran, at least, Jake can hear can still hear the smack of the motion—and then looks at Tsu'tey again. "Don't make a habit of sneaking up behind me."

Tsu'tey raises his brows and his lip twitches, before he smiles salaciously at Jake, who stares at him and shakes his head. Overhead, the sky rumbles before a downpour of rain falls, fat drops smacking against the heads of the Na'vi below. Jake winces and looks up at the gray clouds, and watches an arc of lightening shoot across the sky.

Duri'sen and Txur caw and take to the skies once more, and when they unfurl their wings droplets shower onto Jake and Tsu'tey. Jake blinks water out of his eye and wipes it off his forehead. "Guess we should go inside."

Tsu'tey looks up at the sky. "I think that would be a good idea." And so they quickly walk back into the caves as it thunders above and a cloudburst of rain quickens the rate at which the droplets fall and the last bit of sun fades.

A fire has already been lighted when Jake steps back into the caves and he takes a moment to appreciate how warm it is before he shakes his hair out like a dog's, spraying drops against the cave walls and Tsu'tey, who winces and says, "We have things for drying, you know."

"And?"

"And?" Tsu'tey repeats, not understanding Jake's use of the term. "_Ulte lì'upe_..._tswa'tsal_."

"And as in, why do I need those things if I'm perfectly capable of drying myself?"

"It is just a suggestion," Tsu'tey answers, and throws a thick animal hide at him. It slaps against Jake's chest and the Dreamwalker catches it before it can fall. Jake gathers it up in his hands and experimentally rubs the edge of it against his wet arm, and the hide surprisingly soaks up the water efficiently.

He watches Tsu'tey get a hide of his own and dry himself with it, the shine from the rain eventually disappearing from his cyan skin. For a few seconds, Jake finds his eyes glued to the way his lean arm muscles work and the way the tendons in his arm move before he turns his gaze to the uninteresting walls and finishes drying his own skin.

* * *

Over the next few hours a storm rages outside, rain comes down hard and fast in torrents that splatter against the top of the caves and make an eerie echoing while gusts of powerful wind blow the strands covering the cave opening in all directions.

"Eywa is angry."

Tsu'tey and Jake are sitting by the fire, Jake busy with sharpening his dagger and Tsu'tey carefully skinning an orange fruit not unlike a tangerine with his own knife. Jake looks up from his task at the comment, but Tsu'tey avoids his gaze and continues diligently working his dagger over the fruit, sloughs of skin falling onto his lap.

Jake's ears flick around on his head like satellites before he says, "Not at us, though. At the Sky People. I can feel it. They're out there, right now, burning and destroying." Jake lowers his voice, "It makes me sick."

"We must do something, Jake. They will find us here after they have _kawngsarlo _everything else. We must gather the clans and go to war, and soon, before all is destroyed."

Jake bows his head. "I know," is all he says. Outside he hears a crack of lightening rip across the sky like glass cracking. He can think of several other things they need to do _soon_ but does not speak of them. A depressing air settles over them and by the time Jake finishes sharpening his dagger, Tsu'tey had already eaten his fruit and was lounging with his chin in his hand, staring into the fire like it had all the answers.

Jake sighs and gets up, walking to the back of the cave to put his dagger away. He finds the sheath by his and Tsu'tey's _lew'ewlls_ and is in the process of sliding the dagger inside when he hears a voice behind him.

"Hello Jakesully!" He turns to see none other than Sko'teng waving enthusiastically at him, before he taps his fingertips to his forehead. "I see you."

"Sko'teng! I see you as well." He sheaths the dagger and turns fully around to take in the child, who is dressed in a white loincloth with a tiny bow strapped across his back. Jake comes over and kneels before him, playfully flicking his flat nose. "Are you becoming a warrior already?"

"No! I've been a warrior since I was born!" Sko'teng scrunches up his face adorably, and for a moment Jake is taken aback at how _familiar_ he looks. Eywa, there was something about that face that he had seen before...

Sko'teng notices the expression and stops scrunching up his face. "Are you okay?"

Jake stands and lays a hand on Sko'teng's small shoulder. "Yeah! It's just that you look like someone I know, it's kinda weird. I don't know, don't worry about it," Jake smiles and pats his head. He nods to the bow, "Have you hunted anything yet?"

Sko'teng grumbles, "_No_. My parents don't want me to go out, anywhere. It sucks."

"It sucks," Jake repeats, mostly to himself. No Na'vi he knew spoke like that. He wondered where Sko'teng had picked that up from. "Maybe you just have to wait a little while, they'll come around. Remember, one of the most important things of being a hunter and warrior is _patience_; if you wait, good things will happen."

Sko'teng nods, the beads in his long hair clinking.

Jake is about to say something else when he looks up and sees Tsu'tey standing, watching him with a confused expression. "What?"

"Who are you talking to, Jake?" It sounds accusatory and Jake tilts his head at him, frowning, not understanding what Tsu'tey is talking about.

"I'm talking to Sko'teng, isn't that ob—" He cuts himself of when he looks down to where Sko'teng had been standing and finds nothing there but dirt. "I was talking...Where did he go?" He looks around but finds no sign of the child.

Tsu'tey looks at him strangely, kind of like a parent would a child. "Jake, you were talking to _no one_. Do you often try to have conversation with the ground?"

"No, that's bullshit. He was just here. His name is Sko'teng, he's an '_evi _about yay high," Jake holds his hand parallel to the ground, "he must've run off somewhere..."

"Jake, there is no one in the Omaticaya named Sko'teng." Tsu'tey frowns at him like the Dreamwalker had just grown two heads.

The Tsahìk laughs derisively. "Well maybe you don't know everyone than, because I just had a very good conversation with him _and_ I've talked to him before, so—"

"Jake!" Tsu'tey steps closer, a concerned look on his face. "There is no child in this clan named Sko'teng! I saw you speaking and you were talking to no one! _Ngati zene spaw oe_..."

"How am I gonna believe you when he was right in front of me! He was _right_ _here_ a few seconds ago! If you're trying to make me think I'm crazy, it's not working!" His voice raises and a few Na'vi turn their eyes on him at the commotion. Jake lowers his voice to a whisper, "_Oe lu ke lekye'ung_, Tsu'tey."

"Jake, I did not say you were crazy," Tsu'tey says, sighing as he sits on his _lew'ewll_. "But there was no child. I only saw you talking to the air, nothing else."

Jake shakes his head in denial. "He _was_ there, Tsu'tey. I-we both believe what we saw, so I guess there's no use arguing about it." Jake drops it but shakes his head. "I'm telling you, he was right there. And he was very real."

"I am not saying _you_ didn't see him, Jake. But I did not. Maybe he was a spirit of some kind, I do not know—"

"Oh now you're just patronizing me. You're an asshole for playing that card, by the way." Jake sits down on his plant blanket as well, rubbing his face.

Tsu'tey glares at him from his _lew'ewll_. "I am serious. And I am not "playing any cards" as you say. Spirits are everywhere in this land, but rarely do you see one. This "Sko'teng" might be one. Usually only one or two people will be able to see the spirit-"

"Tsu'tey! He was _not_ a spirit. Shit, I touched his shoulder and it felt real enough," Jake sighs deeply and stops rubbing his face to lay down spreadeagle on his blanket, crossing his arms over his face, trying to stop himself from getting angry.

He hears Tsu'tey about to say something but then he just shuts up. Jake slits open one of his eyes to see him shake his head in exasperation. Outside, the storm rages even harder yet, and the sound of rain against the cave walls sounds more like gunshots than water falling.

Jake shuts his eyes once more and all is nearly quiet except for the fire crackling and a few whispered conversations from other members of the clan. Then he hears Tsu'tey move and when he opens his eyes and moves is arms out of the way the other male is leaning over him, his eyes very green in the dim lighting.

"I am sorry, Jake. I do not want us to fight. If you say there was a child...then I believe you," Tsu'tey says sincerely, studying Jake's face, his eyes darting between Jake's own.

Jake doesn't say anything for a moment and studies the other male as well as he leans over him, sitting by him with his hands on either side of Jake's shoulders. If this was anyone else, Jake would feel trapped. But he doesn't. He just exhales deeply and smiles.

"All right, Tsu'tey. I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for yelling."

Tsu'tey blinks and smiles back a little, looking relieved. He watches Jake's expression change to a serious one before the other male pulls his chin down to kiss him. Tsu'tey is momentarily surprised before he kisses Jake back, one of his hands moving to bury itself in Jake's thick hair.

In truth, Jake could kiss Tsu'tey forever. If he died while kissing Tsu'tey, that'd be the happiest death he could ask for. When their lips touch it feels like none of the outside world exists, and all his worries fade away. It is the closest to absolute peace Jake has known.

After what feels like an eternity, Tsu'tey pulls away and the way he licks his lips sends a hot bolt of desire straight to Jake's groin but he does his best to ignore it.

"I accept your apology as well, Jakesully." He's purring, softly enough that Jake can barely hear it, but it's there. He slides his hand away from Jake's hair to lightly trace the glowing spots around his face.

"Stop," Jake whines. "It tickles."

Tsu'tey laughs.

* * *

"You don't really think Sko'teng was a spirit, do you?"

It's later that night, and the storm has let up enough for the Na'vi to hopefully get some peaceful rest. The rain patters gently now against the cave, and it sounds like a million tinkling bells sounding all at once.

Tsu'tey shifts on his _lew_'_ewll_ to turn onto his side, facing Jake with his cheek supported by his hand. In the darkness, he is nothing but glowing eyes and spots. "I do not know. I have never heard of his name nor have I seen him..."

"I looked for him and I couldn't find him anywhere. It's really weird. He would be inside with the rest of us, his parents wouldn't let him go off in the rain, so he would _have_ to be in here. It just...it doesn't make any sense."

"It does not," Tsu'tey agreed. "If he was a spirit, you have seen him for a reason. Eywa does not make them visible unless they are important to the one who sees them. It is likely he is a messenger of some kind."

"A messenger..." Jake repeats, his eyes trailing to the stalactites above. He and Tsu'tey are only about six inches away from each other and he can feel the other male's warm breath ghost over his face. "He looked so familiar to me. It was really strange, there was something about him...something I've seen before that I've seen somewhere else, I just can't place it."

Tsu'tey stares at him a moment longer before rolling over onto his back with his hands across his chest. "I am sure Eywa will have answers soon enough."

Jake says no more but makes an acknowledging noise, and turns onto his back as well. He closes his eyes and eventually the gentle noise of the rain lures him into sleep with dreams of his plans for tomorrow.

He just hoped the rain would let up.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Ulte lì'upe_..._tswa'tsal_ - and what...nevermind. (lit. forget it)

_kawngsarlo_ - exploited - I wanted to write "raped" here but currently there is no Na'vi word for that

_'evi_ - kid

_Ngati zene spaw oe_ - you must believe me

_Oe lu ke lekye'ung_ - I am not crazy


	20. The Found

**Author's Note**: Don't throw things at me please, xD I know this has taken forever and a day and that I'm fucking REALLY lazy so I can't blame this all on writer's block. I went on a week long vacation recently and wrote this whole chapter on my iPod using the Notes app. I just got home a few days ago and it's taken me forever to edit, but I'm finally done. I'm sorry this probably still has so many mistakes, but I don't want to prolong the wait any longer.

I just hope mostly everyone will still read this and can forgive me in the end!

I have pieces of the next chapter written, I don't know when it'll be posted but rest assured it will be a shorter time than chapter 20 has taken *sweatdrop*

Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really inspired me this past week. You are all too kind! I never thought this story would be so well received! *deep bow*

**Story Note**: This chapter is kind of plotty, sorry. I know you probably wanted PWP but we aren't there yet (but soon, oh yes, very soon).

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

He sees the child in his dreams. They are in a long green field that fills the expanse of his vision, and he can see the kid in the distance, running with his queue whipping around in the air, beads clinking and laughter echoing around him. It's so foggy and Jake feels so sluggish he can only watch and not move as the child runs further away, words whistling back in the wind, "_Chase me!_" and "_Win säpi!_" but he can't move so he just smiles as Sko'teng looks over his shoulder, and his eyes are so green, so green and familiar, like healthy grass on a summer's day, like emeralds, like the forest-

"His eyes are gold," Jake murmurs to himself as the dream fades away and he opens his eyes. Sko'teng's eyes were a bright yellow color. There was no reason for them to be green in the dream. Jake rolls over onto his side, looking at Tsu'tey sleeping across from him, the bright glowing spots lining his body the only thing Jake can see in the darkness. The only Na'vi Jake knew that had green eyes like that was Tsu'tey, as they seemed rare among the Na'vi. Or at least among the Omaticaya.

Of course, as dreams went, it was probably just his subconscious playing tricks and trying to superimpose those green eyes over Sko'teng's to mess with his mind.

The rain had stopped, and the silence presses down on him from all sides, filling his ears and shuffling across his thoughts.

Jake falls back to sleep some time later.

* * *

When Jake climbs onto Txur's back in the very early morning hours, when Pandora is just starting to lighten, he's not really thinking about much. It felt more like a duty than something he actually really _wanted_ to do. Groggily he wraps his arms around his ikran's neck as the beast flies through the air, their connection telling it where to go.

The sun rises, and Jake turns his head to watch it ascend over the horizon, over the trees, casting its light down onto the land. Jake perks up a little, lifting his head off Txur's neck to watch the ground flying by below them. "We gotta be almost there, huh?"

Txur caws, thinking _prettyplaceitsagoodplace _ and _Ridermate'sRiderwilllikeit_ and then _otherMatestrongwingsDuriname , Mateagain? _in a rush of images too fast for Jake's brain to keep up, slapping them into his subconscious with hints of words that makes his head swim. Txur is obviously excited, and he cants down to the right, wingtip brushing the treetops.

Jake has a mission.

Asuy'ri had told him of the place, a few nights ago.

* * *

_"Only a few Na'vi know of this place. It is near Tìfnu'ora. It is very beautiful. Perhaps you could take Tsu'tey on a...tìsop there?"_

_"A tìsop?"_

_"Yes, Jakesully. I do not know the word in English. A trip for those who are...interested in each other?" She tries again, looking hopefully at him._

_"Oh," Jake says, nodding. Then, "Oh," as he realizes what she's talking about. "I think what you mean is a 'date.'"_

_"Yes that is it! You could take him on one of these dates."_

_Tsu'tey is only feet away, whittling a knick out of his bow, and Jake wishes she would keep her voice down. He looks over at him to see if he heard, but Tsu'tey's ears are still interestedly pressed toward the weapon in his hands._

_Jake lowers his voice anyway, "I don't know. It doesn't seem like something he, or I, would get into. I suck at shit like that."_

_"Believe me, Tsu'tey would definitely appreciate it. He's never been there, but when we had our time together those years ago, we would fly up to one of the ayram alusìng and watch the sky for hours. He loves the peace of it. I know that has not changed."_

_Jake twists his lips, considering. "Maybe. How would I know where it is though?"_

_"The link, Jake! The bond we have between us. I have been there; I'll tell you the way." _

_And before Jake can even get a word out, Asuy'ri closes her eyes in concentration, and a beat later there is a profound strum inside his mind from the glowing red bond, a ripple in the lake there, and then a burst of information as Asuy'ri relays the directions to him, ingraining them inside his mind like a forgotten memory being recalled._

_Jake blinks rapidly as his mind struggles to absorb the new information being poured in, and he wants to tell Asuy'ri to stop, but suddenly her presence recedes back into its bond as quickly as it had come forth._

_Asuy'ri opens her gold eyes. "You know how to get there now? Did I do it right?"_

_"Yeah, I think so. I know where to go. But how? How'd you do that?"_

_"I am your guide, Jake. Through the bond I can give you information," she explains. "Not thoughts, but information. That is the whole purpose of having a guide in the first place." She brightens, reaching out for his shoulder. "You will take Tsu'tey there?"_

_"What kind of place is this?" Jake asks, looking once more at Tsu'tey, who is still thankfully scraping away with his dagger._

_"It's very beautiful. Very peaceful. Tsu'tey would like it," she says, hopefully, nodding to herself. "You would as well."_

* * *

Finding the place is like going to an address you've been at a million times, that's how well Asuy'ri relayed the sense of directions. Jake's never been there, but he feels like he has, like his body has a compass implanted in it, pointing directly towards it, like a link in and of itself.

He lands Txur in a small opening in the lush trees, and disconnects their queues, stopping the incessant flow of sensory information. His mind goes quiet without it, and for a moment he has no thoughts and the forest is so silent that it's like Jake floats away without the noise, like he's being held underwater.

Txur warbles.

"All right, all right," Jake says, sliding off the beast. His feet landing in the white dirt is amplified in the silence, and might as well be sonic booms.

He hadn't noticed the silence of the forest so much before, when Tsu'tey had took him to _Tifnu'ora_. But now, here alone with only his ikran, the silence presses down on him, and seems to hold its breath. There is no wind, no creatures. It's like this place has been trapped in time for a split second, like a living photograph.

"_Fitseng i'awn_," Jake whispers to Txur, who blinks his pairs of eyes in acknowledgement.

Jake follows what his mind tells him is the right way, and walks straight ahead for ten minutes, until, per Asuy'ri's directions, there is an intersection. The right path has a brightly glowing tree.

Jake pauses to look at the beacon of a tree, at the bark that is bathed in blue light. All the trees in _atxkxe ay Eywa_ had streaks of bioluminescence streaming up and down them, but this tree is soaked in it, so not even the texture of the bark is visible, resulting in it not appearing to be a tree at all, but rather a glowing stone pillar.

And Jake knows, without knowing, that this is one of the clusters of neurons scattered around the planet. An extremely active part of Eywa's brain. The ground thrums with the energy, and the air seems to vibrate the further he walks, as so many synapses flash across the neural pathways, teeming with information.

It is not painful, but it was eerie in a certain way, like someone was trampling over his grave, like he was walking on a gigantic guitar string that was being plucked by an unseen force, sending strong vibrations to his soul.

Like standing on a beating heart.

Jake walks ahead slowly, knowing any second he's going to see the beauty Asuy'ri had spoke of, but it still doesn't prepare him for it, and when he comes into the clearing, his mouth drops open in wonder and his chest seizes with the beauty.

There is a still, calm pool in the middle, blue as blue could be. Giant, lambent plants surround the area like sentinel guards. Outwards from the pool branches strands of green light every which way that connects the plants to the pool.

In the trees behind the plants hang thick glowing strands like the _Aungia'telem_ around Jake's collarbones, and they seem to whisper to him.

Jake, amber eyes wide, walks slowly, carefully as not to disturb the serenity of it all.

He feels peacefulness bloom warmth inside him, but his throat knots up with the urge to fall down and weep. Not just at the unimaginable beauty, but at the despair, that this could be dug up, destroyed, the pure water polluted with bulldozer smoke, the strands hacked away by knives, the plants uprooted from their post by strong human hands. Like weeding a garden. Uncaring, cold, oblivious. Routine.

Unbidden, Tsu'tey's face swims to the forefront of his mind, smiling and nodding at Jake. And Jakes thinks for the first time how easy it would be to lose him, for him to die. For Jake's people to kill him. To snuff his life out with a gun, no remorse. Not knowing who Tsu'tey had been, and what he had meant to Jake. Not knowing about the great person Tsu'tey was, and not caring either.

And Jake wishes he could go back in time so very badly in that moment. He wishes he could stop himself from telling Quaritch all the weaknesses of the Na'vi and their land that could be exploited. Stop himself from saying those ignorant words in the video logs. To stop the destruction of Hometree and the deaths that resulted; Neytiri, her father, and hundreds of others. He wishes he could have done more to prevent all this from happening.

He wishes Tom hadn't died.

Tom would've done things so much better. Tom wouldn't have been stupid, wouldn't have blindly trusted Quaritch. He would've smiled in awe as he took samples with Grace, and fought back much sooner on what was being done to the Na'vi's moon. And because of his foresight, he would have won.

Jake swallows and sits gingerly by the pool, and tries not to think of those things.

* * *

The sun is further in the sky when he climbs back onto Txur, his mind now set. He would bring Tsu'tey here tonight, if only to show him the stark beauty of it. It would be a good experience for them both, even if it wasn't technically a date.

But maybe Tsu'tey would see it as such anyway.

He flies back to the caves, and after he disconnects and lets Txur fly off—no doubt to meet Duri'sen—Tsu'tey walks up to him with two fruits.

Jake catches the one Tsu'tey tosses at him. "Where did you go?" Tsu'tey asks curiously, biting down into his fruit. "Clan had hunting trip without you."

It would have to be a surprise, so Jake says, "To clear my head, you know." Which wasn't a lie. "Sometimes a Dreamwalker has to get away from it all."

Tsu'tey nods, waves his hand like none of that matters anyway, then he perks up when he asks Jake the real pressing question on his mind, "You see the _'evi _again?"

The question catches Jake off guard. "What are you—oh. Right, the kid. No... I haven't, actually. Was I supposed to, because I thought you said—"

"Yes, I know." Another dismissive gesture. "You will tell me if you see him again?"

"Yeah," Jake says, wondering what the sudden interest Tsu'tey has about Sko'teng is all about. He finishes the fruit. "We got something else we need to talk about, though."

Jake looks around him at the bustling Na'vi from all three clans carrying baskets of fruit into their caves, and children playing loudly. "We gotta go someplace quieter first."

Tsu'tey nods and follows Jake a ways away from the noise of the caves, over to the path they had taken to get here in the first place. Direhorses suck nectar from the sparse amount of plants, making a 'lurrpp' sound, but otherwise it's much quieter.

Jake feels a sudden tug on his Tsahìk garment and turns around. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing." And Tsu'tey ties it the correct way once again with diligent fingers. Jake sighs, but feels a certain fondness grow in his chest.

"What would I do without you?" Jake says, and it's meant to sound rhetorical, but comes out heavy on his tongue as he thinks again how Tsu'tey could be taken away from him so easily.

Tsu'tey looks up at his tone, searching between Jake's eyes. Jake stares back calmly, and though no words are said, he feels like something important has been exchanged between them.

Tsu'tey breaks the moment to look down again, and knots the sash a second time before he steps back. He looks at Jake like he's seeing him for the first time, before he asks, "You wanted to talk, Jakesully?"

"Yeah, I did." Jake takes a deep breath. "We gotta make a plan to deal with the Sky People... and I know what we need to do."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We gotta get all the clans together for this, to win. That means we'll have to go back."

"Yes," Tsu'tey says slowly, looking incredulous. "But Jake, we will need more than—"

"I know. But I have an idea. Neytiri told me about this creature called a toruk. She said they're very powerful. If I can ride one..."

"Jake," Tsu'tey says, looking stern. "This plan is no good. Toruk could be dead right now. Killed by Sky People. We go back for nothing then!"

"But we need to try, Tsu'tey!" Jake says fiercely, trying not to let his desperation show. "Either we meet them head on or wait here like sitting ducks until they find us! And they will, Tsu'tey, maybe not tomorrow or even months from then, but they will need more of their precious element."

Jake turns around and crosses his arms, walking down the path, watching the Direhorses suck nectar. "They're too greedy not to. We need to have a plan set so they don't take us by surprise."

Tsu'tey sighs deeply, a few steps behind him. "I see Jake. And I am willing to try what you say. But is a big risk, you see? Toruk alive, then maybe, but if not? What to do then?"

"We just keep fighting, that's what we do. That's what Eywa would want. Even if you and me die, at least we knew we went out fighting. Everyone would die like a true _tsamsiyu_. I'm sure we could at least accomplish something, even a small victory is still a victory."

"And we do this when?"

"I don't know. When you're ready." Jake turns, struggling not to smile. Tsu'tey sounded like he would go along with his plan.

Tsu'tey looks up at the sky. "Not now, then. But perhaps soon. '_A'aw ayvospxì_? Who could say? Not even Eywa."

"She'll be helping us, I bet. We have more of a chance then you realize. And if I can get a toruk on our side..."

"Jakesully becoming Toruk Makto... It is not as hard to imagine as before, at least." Tsu'tey smiles at him. "I will tell the clan of your plan, and I think they will like it. The other clans are likely to follow when we leave." Tsu'tey nods to himself. "We will do this in _mevospxì_."

"Okay, so that's two months right? We'll leave _atxkxe ay Eywa_ in a couple of months? For better or worse?" Jake tries to clarify, to make sure Tsu'tey is on board.

"Yes. Like you say Jake, it is better to fight. The clan will be ready when it is time." Tsu'tey nods at Jake and Jake nods back.

Now that they finally had a plan to take back the planet, Jake feels a weight lift off his shoulders. It would be good to leave here, if only to keep this place safe. It feels good to finally be proactive instead of sitting and waiting.

Looking at Tsu'tey, he's reminded of something else he need to start being proactive on. If he and Tsu'tey didn't mate soon, things were going to start being very bad for them, especially Tsu'tey. Jake was stubborn, but he had never been selfish; causing Tsu'tey pain just because he wouldn't mate with him was not something he was planning on.

But he still doesn't know what do about that.

* * *

Jake so much doesn't see Txur land as he feels it, the air gusting across him. In the dark, the beast is only a moving outline.

"Jake, where are we going?" Tsu'tey asks after he chirps loudly for Duri'sen. "Hunting trip?"

"Nah. You'll see," is all Jake says, climbing onto Txur a little shakily, and not because it was hard to see. It felt like a cold brick had dropped into his stomach. Jake supposes it was stupid, to feel nervous about this, but it can't be helped.

Duri'sen lands and Tsu'tey gets on him, but he doesn't stop looking at Jake, like if he searched his face long enough he could tell what this was all about.

It triples Jake's nervousness.

"Just follow me; I promise this isn't anything you won't like." Could he make that promise? "Txur, you know where to go." He could've just sent the thought to the beast, but it's a little reassuring to hear himself _sound_ confident.

The flight this time feels like it goes by twice as fast, somewhat because the darkness seems to make things that way, but mostly because Jake keeps wanting it to slow down so he could get all his thoughts together.

And so Jake figures they still have at least another ten minutes to get there, and is surprised when Txur tips his wing and starts the descent. Jake scans the foliage below, hoping Txur has made a mistake, but even through the black he can see dimly the bald spot in the trees.

Shitshitshit.

"This is it?" Tsu'tey calls somewhere behind him, raising his voice through the headwind.

"Yeah," Jake yells back, wishing it wasn't. He was nowhere near ready. It wasn't so much the action of taking Tsu'tey to this place that bothered him, but the implications. Would Tsu'tey pick up on them? Would he know? Did he want him to know?

Jake had taken his share of women on dates, but that had been easier. None of them were spontaneous, and it was clear what both of them wanted. But Tsu'tey is still an unknown, and hard to read. Jake had no way of knowing if Tsu'tey would just laugh at all this and call Jake a _skxawng _and Jake would feel like a fool for even thinking this was a good idea.

These doubts start eating at him so much he wants to turn back. But Txur lands and it jostles Jake enough to remind him he's no quitter, and he wasn't going to start now.

Taking in a deep breath, and gathering up as much confidence as he can, Jake slides of Txur as Tsu'tey slides off his own ikran.

"This is strange place," Tsu'tey murmurs, his large green eyes luminous in the dark as he looks around. "How you know about this?"

"A friend told me," Jake says just as softly. "Come on." Tsu'tey follows him down the path, treading lightly as to not make much noise.

A few minutes later they get to the glowing tree, which Tsu'tey stares in awe at. At night it's so bright Jake has to squint. "This is an _Aunaywa_! You know what that is?"

"Uh... A glowing tree?"

"It is not a tree at all. It is a group of—Grace called them "_ner_ves." It is a life force of Eywa. Most Na'vi will never see one, if they look all their life."

Tsu'tey reaches out a blue hand and gently lays it against the glow, his eyes dilating. "Feel, Jake." And Tsu'tey wraps his other hand around Jake's bracer-covered forearm (not that skin-to-skin contact would do anything this late in the evening, but Tsu'tey is careful) and rests Jake's five-fingered hand against the light.

It isn't painful, but Jake starts as a current of electricity jolts through his hand, whirring into his skin and lighting goosebumps up his arm. The ever-present waterfall sound in the back of Jake's mind roars in his ears suddenly, forming into almost undecipherable words. "Hello Jake, hello Tsu'tey. Hello Jake, hello Tsu'tey. Hello Jake, hello Tsu'tey."

"See? That is Eywa. She is very strong in this place."

"Why does she keep saying hello to us?" Jake asks, rubbing his neck, and then pulls his hand back from the light. The voice changes to, "Hello Tsu'tey, goodbye Jake. Hello Tsu'tey, goodbye Jake."

"I have heard Eywa leaves messages through these. It is possible She knew we would come here. She has not spoke to you in mind...?"

"No. I haven't heard from Her since the ceremony. What does that mean?"

Tsu'tey pulls his hand away, and the watery voice fades away with, "Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye..."

"When She is working, Na'vi will not hear Her, not even Tsahìk. It means She is very busy. Most likely trying to fix Sky People's damage."

The last distorted "Goodbye," sounds through their heads, and Jake smiles. "We'll be able to help Her soon enough."

"Yes," Tsu'tey says, looking at the _Aunaywa_ once more like he wants to burn the image into his brain. Then he says, "There is more here. Can feel the energy."

"Yeah, there is. It's just around this turn up ahead..." And Tsu'tey and Jake begin walking again, the Dreamwalker a little ahead.

In the dark, it's difficult to see the right turn on the path, and Jake almost runs into a thicket of shrubbery instead. But he gets his bearings, and tentatively grabs Tsu'tey's lower arm. There's no bracer there to put a barrier between the skin, but the _tìprrte'txepvi_ doesn't activate this time of night, so Jake pulls Tsu'tey around the corner, and into the clearing.

The light that assaults Jake's eyes should be painful, but instead it's belied by the utter joy and contentment one gets when seeing the most beautiful thing in your life. Jake feels Tsu'tey's arm fall from his slackened grip, and hears the deep intake of air. What he sees though, is a totally different matter.

At night, the place is far more beautiful. Everything is lit up, and the plants reflect their glow on the still pool, making it look like it's made of liquid color rather than water. From the glow peace emanates, sinking into Jake's skin. He feels his mind blissfully slow down, his thoughts turning away from stress to concentrate on the present, what's right in front of him.

Several atokirina swim in the air, ghosting from plant to plant, their delicate white tendrils brushing against leaves and buds. Jake absently follows one with his eyes, as it undulates towards him and Tsu'tey, before settling in the air between them.

"_Ma Eywa_."

Tsu'tey's voice brings Jake a little bit out of the trance, and he blinks slowly, turning his head to study his reaction. Tsu'tey's ears are perked forward in stark interest at the sight before him, his chartreuse eyes looking from one area to the next, like his mind can't decide what is the most beautiful.

Together, they step forwards until they're no longer outsiders in the clearing, but fully entrenched in it. The sole atokirina follows. Jake holds out a hand to one of the sentinel-like plants, seeing the glowing yellow bugs whizzing around it. They remind him of fireflies, and a few land on his hand curiously.

Tsu'tey steps to look into the pool, seeing the bright glow of the green bottom beneath the reflections of the plants.

A small pillar of white light is housed in its middle.

Tsu'tey gapes at it for a few moments, unaware of the atokirina that's decided to land on his shoulder. "Jake," he whispers, afraid to speak less he break the peace of this place. "Jakesully how do you know of this place?"

Jake waves off the insects and joins Tsu'tey in looking through the pool at the green plant and the light in its middle. "Asuy'ri showed me. She said you'd like it." He smiles at Tsu'tey, feeling his heart beat slower at the overwhelming contentment that soaks through him.

"Asuy'ri..." Tsu'tey murmurs, and for a moment his eyes are back years ago. "Yes, she would tell you this."

The atokirina floats away from Tsu'tey's shoulder, and swiftly migrates down to the pool, brushing its ends against the still water before sinking in underneath with barely a ripple.

"It is beautiful here, isn't it?" Jake says, knowing his words would never fully encompass the overwhelming beauty his eyes are witnessing.

"Yes," Tsu'tey mutters, like he doesn't really hear Jake. His eyes are trained on the atokirina now floating down in the water towards the white light. "Jake, I think there is something... I think Eywa is—"

"What, Tsu'tey? What are you looking at?" Jake peels his eyes to look in the water, but by now the atokirina has landed on the shard and blends in. "Is it that light? What is that?"

Knowledge blooms in Tsu'tey's chest so quick he gasps, and turns to grasp Jake by his shoulders. "_Tewti!_ Jake! The light, that is a _stxeli_! It is... It is..." His mind is going so fast now, the thought becoming so hopeful, that he can't find words, just looks with wide eyes at Jake.

"What? What is it? Is it dangerous, should we—"

"No, no Jake! It is good, _kosman_! Eywa has given us a... She has shown..." Words failing him again, Tsu'tey instead drops into a kneel by the water, lying down on his side, face pressed into the white dirt, and slips his arm into the water.

"What... Tsu'tey, what is going on?" Jake asks in a harsh whisper, kneeling down as well. He watches Tsu'tey's arm interrupt the placid water, sending ripples out and disturbing the reflections of the plants.

Tsu'tey's hand wraps around the small object, and he slowly brings it out of the water, sitting up and facing Jake with the light now held in two careful hands.

Jake blinks at the brightness of it, more confused than ever. "What is that? Tsu'tey please say something here!"

"Is a _stxeli_," Tsu'tey finally says breathlessly. "Jake, Eywa knew we would come here. This was Her plan. She has left this for us!"

"What is it?"

"Gift," Tsu'tey says, bringing his eyes up to look into Jake's golden ones. "One was given to Neytiri's grandfather's grandfather, to end the sorrow."

"I thought he used Last Shadow..."

"Yes, yes, but Eywa gave him a _stxeli_. He used this, with Last Shadow, to stop the clans from fighting. It ended the war, you see Jake? This can be used against Sky People!"

"You mean... It's a weapon?" Jake looks skeptically at the white shard. How could such a small, unassuming object help them?

"Yes, but... Also, there is supposed to be something else," Tsu'tey says, gingerly turning the light over in his hands, examining it. "Neytiri's grandfather's grandfather was given a message. He told of how he touched it. But this has no message."

"Well that doesn't really matter, does it?" Jake asks excitedly. "It can still be used! Here, let me see it."

And Jake reaches out for the shard, and Tsu'tey's moving to give it to him. As soon as Jake's first fingertip touches the light, time freezes around them.

Neither can move, and they sit there suspended, Jake's fingers brushing against the shard, and Tsu'tey's hand reaching out to hand it to him. Jake tries to move, cold fear freezing his blood as his body doesn't respond.

Tsu'tey's looking at him, and Jake moves his eyes slowly, so slowly, to meet his stare.

Time rushes forwards.

_"Tickles," a small child giggles as the paintbrush moves over his cheek. A hum of laughter, and the paint takes shape of a curled up ikran._

_The child holds a mirror with one five-fingered hand (five, how could he have five) studying the paint. "I love it sempu!"_

_A hug, small arms wrapping around him. Profound love pushes his heart up against his ribs._

_Flying, flying. Air hits his body, streaming off his sides. His hands dig, knuckles white, on thick reigns. A light shines in one of them, tucked between his thumb and first finger._

_A blast, burning. Screams. The light fades, and falls. He's standing in ash. Gets in his mouth, his eyes. He's calling a name, and someone is calling his back._

_The child's face above his, looking down. Sad. Green eyes (gold) welling with tears. They fall, and the painted ikran is ruined, its wings washed away._

_"Daddy?"_

_The child holds up the faded light._

_Footsteps around his head, tinkling of necklaces. The child is moved aside, and another pair of green eyes look down at him._

_"Jake?"_

"Jake?"

He opens his eyes, or it feels like he does, but he had never closed them. "Yeah?" Is the first thing out of his mouth, and he becomes aware that he's holding something. He looks down to see the shard clasped in one hand.

"Jake, that was the message. Eywa needed us both to touch it, then She showed us."

"You saw it too? The ash, the little kid? He looked exactly like—"

Tsu'tey nods, eyes on the shard. "Sko'teng. I see now, what you are talking about."

Jake takes a deep breath. "That was the future, wasn't it?"

"Not always. Is much like _Aungia'telem_. Is a message from Eywa's mind. It is made mostly to... To teach Na'vi. To show them something."

"So she showed me that I need to use the light. But... the ash, the explosion? If I use it that's what'll happen? I felt like I was dying," Jake says, studying the _stxeli_ in his hands. "Does that mean we aren't meant to use it?"

"No, I do not think so. But there may be bad results if we do. But I do not think it is made to harm us."

"And Sko'teng? What does he represent?" Jake and Tsu'tey stand, and Jake gives the shard back to Tsu'tey. "Is he even real?"

"I believe he is a spirit." Tsu'tey puts the shard in his empty knife sheath, as he has left the blade on Duri'sen's saddle. "A guide to us, maybe."

Jake looks at the large plants for a few moments. "So Eywa gave us a weapon to use on the Sky People. What does it do, exactly?"

"Who can say? Many stories are told on how Neytiri's grandfather's grandfather brought peace to the clans, but none on the details. None about what he did finally to stop the war. His secrets died with him."

"But this is still great news, isn't it?" Jake asks hopefully. "This could end the war. Eywa gave us this, which must mean we need to use it."

"Yes, but when?" Tsu'tey asks, watching the atokirina come up from the pool, and float away, its job completed. "We must still wait for the right time."

"Okay, so we stick with our plan still. Go back in a few months, convince a toruk to work with us, get all the clans together, and hope to God this thing'll work when we need it."

Jake shakes dirt out of his Tsahìk sash, careful not to accidentally untie it.

"That is the best plan, for now." Tsu'tey lets some of the glowing insects land on his hand and smiles. "You are a very lucky Dreamwalker, Jake. You should be very happy you brought us here."

"Are _you_ happy I brought you here? Besides the _stxeli_ I mean. Asuy'ri said... She said you like places like this," Jake scratches the back of his neck nervously, watching Tsu'tey with gold eyes.

"I am very happy, Jake. I could not imagine such a beautiful place even in my dreams. It is good, to be so close with Eywa. Good to be close with you." Tsu'tey smiles unguardedly at him, showing white teeth.

Jake smiles back, something inside of him warming. He takes a few steps forwards and kisses Tsu'tey, and feels the pleasant warmth spread all over his body. The forgotten peace of their surroundings comes back full force, quieting their thoughts.

"Jake..." Tsu'tey pulls back from the kiss a little, and then leans forward again, his hands resting on Jake's elbows. And Jake lets his eyes close, and for a moment it feels like he's floating out of his body.

Without the shock of _tìprrte'txepvi _the kiss seems much more real, even if it's less spectacular. Jake tilts his head, leaning into the other male's body, and it doesn't matter that the beads from Tsu'tey's loincloth dig into his hips, or that their necklaces get pressed between them uncomfortably. The future, the rest of his life, neither of those matter. All that matters is where their lips are connected.

Tsu'tey's hand drops off his elbow, and Jake reaches up with that arm to cup the side of his face. The bond between them thrums pleasantly, as does the vibration under their feet, and nothing has ever felt so right, so perfect to Jake as does kissing Tsu'tey. He feels arousal stir just from the simple kiss, and his skin seems to be stretched too thin on him, and a freezing fire lit on top of it.

Tsu'tey hums, and pulls away slowly. Jake opens his eyes and it's like waking up from a dream. Tsu'tey's face is still close, and Jake can feel warm breaths of air brush against his skin like a lingering caress.

"Tsu'tey..." Jake breathes out, desperation tinting his words. "Tsu'tey I need you to know how much... I just—" Because he's thinking about losing him again, thinking about how he could live a life without him, but he also thinks about how now they really have a chance, to win, for a better future.

Tsu'tey smiles, "I know, Jake." His face turns serious, nervous even, and he looks between Jake's eyes for confirmation. "_Oe tìyawn ngenga_, Jakesully."

Jake doesn't know what the phrase means, but it's obvious by Tsu'tey's tone. He feels his insides turn cold, then hot, and his whole body tingles. Jake heaves in a breath, the enormity of it crashing into him. He swallows, cups Tsu'tey's face again with weak hands, and lets his forehead rest against his.

"I love you."

It is said with conviction, and comes out strong. Tsu'tey doesn't move away, and Jake feels relief at finally getting the words out. He hugs the other male to him, fingers digging into his back. "I love you so much, Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey I—I don't— I can't..." Because how can Jake tell him how much? The three words would never be enough to adequately describe what Jake feels.

And because Jake doesn't know what to do now, and is lost. It feels like he's drowning in so many things, and doesn't know what direction to go in, what to do. He feels helpless.

But Tsu'tey kisses him, pulling him up to the surface again, and Jake kisses him back like he's taking in precious breaths of air, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, because here, here he feels at peace.

Tsu'tey is here to save him.

* * *

**Glossary**:

_Win säpi _- hurry up

_Tìfnu'ora_ - silent lake

_tìsop - _journey, because Na'vi don't have a word for date, pfft.

_ayram alusìng_ - the Hallelujah mountains (floating mountains)

_Fitseng i'awn_ - stay here

_'evi - _child

_A'aw ayvospxì_ - a few months

_mevospxì _- two months

_skxawng_ - moron

_Aunaywa_ - "beacon of eywa, signal of eywa". Made up word combining "aungia ay eywa (sign of eywa)" together.

_Ma Eywa _- oh Eywa

_tewti_- wow!

_stxeli_ - Gift. Glowing shards of cosmic energy made my Eywa for specific Na'vi to use. Very rare, very powerful. (More about this in the future)

_kosman_ - fantastic

_sempu _- daddy

_Oe tìyawn ngenga_ - I love you


End file.
